notre lien
by lasolitaire
Summary: Deux peuples qui se détestent ... Qu'adviendra-t-il quand le passé de deux adolescents est le seul lien liant leur futur ?
1. Passé

Une jeune femme courait dans les bois, hankyū en main. Quelques flèches dépassaient de son carquois. Elle courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait tout en maintenant sa main gauche sur son flanc droit. Blessée, elle cherchait un moyen de s'en sortir, de retrouver les siens. Elle réfléchissait à un moyen de quitter la forêt et surtout de passer la frontière. Une fois un pied sur sa terre, elle pourrait arrêter sa fuite. Des halètements se firent entendre, l'archère se savait perdue alors à quoi bon continuer ? Elle s'arrêta nette et décocha une flèche vers un buisson. Un léger râle se fit entendre. Elle arma son arc d'une deuxième flèche et attendit jusqu'à l'entente d'un bruit à quelques mètres d'elle. Sa rapidité et son agilité firent mouche. Elle allait saisir une autre flèche mais son carquois était vide. Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher et se firent plaquer au sol violemment. Elle fit face à un regard ocre, froid et dénudé d'humanité, qui la paralysa sur place. La douleur sur le côté n'était rien comparée à la peur qui l'engloutit. Elle ferma les yeux sentant sa dernière heure arrivée. Au moment où son agresseur allait lui ôter la vie, une voix rompit le silence.

- Le leader est le seul ayant droit de vie ou de mort sur nos ennemis.

Elle sentit la masse sur elle se retirer, mais la pression fut vite remplacée par un coup net sur le crâne. Elle perdit connaissance, se faisant transporter contre sa volonté.

Elle se réveilla difficilement. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et sa tête lui faisait mal. Elle les ouvrit difficilement et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une légère plainte face à la douleur lancinante qu'elle subissait. La douleur se prolongea jusqu'à son côté droit. Instinctivement, elle voulut porter sa main sur celui-ci mais ne put bouger ses mains. Elle était enchaînée contre un mur, les jambes et les mains solidement attachées à l'aide de menottes. La pièce était sombre. Pour autant, elle distingua une personne en face d'elle. Celle-ci s'avança et lui tint fortement le cou au point de lui faire manquer d'air. Elle sentit une substance collante sur son visage, descendant le long de sa joue. La personne lui avait craché au visage et continuait à serrer son cou. Elle pouvait voir le feu dans les yeux de son agresseur. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année lui faisait face et semblait prêt à lui rompre le cou. Néanmoins, elle ne baissa pas la tête, chose qu'on lui avait apprise dans son enseignement. Ce comportement semblait énerver encore plus son bourreau qui la rejeta violemment et la frappa lourdement dans ses côtes. Elle essaya de rester stoïque malgré la douleur et entendit une voix remplie de colère.

- Tu vas mourir pour avoir tué mon fils !

Elle essaya de comprendre à quoi faisait référence l'homme mais fut arrêtée par un autre coup dans son abdomen. L'homme l'attrapa fermement par le cou et cracha violemment ses propos.

- Sache que tes semblables te rejoindront bientôt dans la mort espèce de …

- Assez!

L'homme relâcha sa prise, se retournant pour faire face à une jeune femme.

- Cette salope a tué mon fils. J'ai le droit de venger mon sang !

La jeune femme bloqua l'homme contre le mur et le tint fortement.

- Je comprends ta douleur Reito mais l'Alpha doit être le seul juge.

Elle relâcha sa prise et s'avança vers l'archère à bout de force. Elle lui murmura doucement.

- Notre Alphae veut te voir mais crois-moi, je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer si tu oses un moindre geste à son égard. C'est clair ?

L'archère ne prit pas le temps de répondre. Elle se contenta de se laisser tomber sur le sol quand on la libéra de ses chaînes et de se faire traîner hors de sa prison.

Après quelques minutes, elle se fit écraser au sol et entendit seulement la discussion

- Alphae je vous amène la guerrière.

- Laisses-nous ! Je vais m'en charger.

L'archère ne pouvait pas se lever, elle se contenta de rester à terre essayant de calmer la douleur. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et osa lever le regard. Elle fit face à des yeux verts émeraude qui la regardèrent avec sympathie.

- Quel est ton nom ?

- l'arc… archère … du … Vent.

Elle entendit un léger rire et sentit la main se déplacer sous son menton

- Ton vrai nom.

La jeune femme essaya de se relever mais en vain, la douleur était au-delà du supportable. Elle sentit une main la tenir fermement et se fit traîner vers une chaise.

- Assied-toi.

Elle ne pouvait que capituler. Elle sentit une chose froide passer le long de son front. Elle fixa la femme qui tenait un chiffon et semblait nettoyer le sang séché. Elle rassembla un peu de force et demanda.

- Qui … êtes ….

- Qui suis-je? Je suis l'Alphae. Es-tu décidée à me donner ton prénom ?

- Qu'est-ce-que … vous me … voulez ?

- Pour l'instant soigner tes plaies. Reito n'a pas été très gentil avec toi à ce que je peux voir. Rassures-toi, l'Alpha ne règle pas les choses de la même manière.

- Comment ?

- Plaît-il ?

- Comment …. les réglez-vous ?

- Je sais que mon époux préfère les punitions plus durables et plus sévères. Malheureusement... Même s'il est mon époux, il est l'Alpha après tout et ce doit d'avoir un jugement pour le maintien de la meute.

La jeune femme fixa l'Alphae, ne comprenant qu'à moitié les déclarations.

- Deux … Alpha ?

L'Alphae s'assied et fixa intensément la jeune femme.

- Vous nous combattez mais ne connaissez même pas. Quel âge as-tu Archère du Vent ?

- Je … 17 ans

- Tu n'es qu'un enfant… Mon mari sera peut-être plus indulgent sur ton crime.

- Je … je ne voulais … tuer. C'est … un accident.

- Ceci n'excuse pas.

- La flèche est partie … ma blessure me faisait mal ... Je ne suis … pas pour … la guerre.

- Mais tu fais partie des leurs, les Otomes. C'est suffisant pour te tuer.

L'archère déglutit difficilement. Elle ne comprenait pas comment un jour elle recherchait une proie pour sa famille et le jour d'après elle était réduite à l'état de proie. La femme semblait chercher ses mots.

- Sais-tu la raison de cette guerre ?

- Vous avez tué… un des nôtres.

- C'est ça le problème. Chacun des deux peuples prétend que l'autre a tué un de ses dirigeants. Mais quelle version est la vraie ? Ma foi, je ne sais guère. Nous ne pouvons cependant reculer sinon nous accepterons de porter la faute et inversement d'ailleurs.

- Vous êtes … contre la guerre ?

- Qui pourrait être pour ?

Suite à une autre douleur, une grimace apparue sur le visage de l'archère.

- Je vais demander le médecin pour tes blessures, Archère du Vent.

- Shi … Shizuru

- Plaît-il ?

- Mon … prénom.

- Je vois. Appelles-moi Saeko, jeune enfant. Mon mari ne rentrera pas avant quelques lunes alors essaies de reprendre des forces et de préparer ta défense.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Etes-vous si gentille … si douce ?

- Je n'ai jamais été pour la violence. Quoi que vous pensiez de notre peuple, nous ne sommes pas des barbares assoiffés de sang.

- Vous êtes … des Loups…

- Vous vous méprenez fortement. Seule la moitié du peuple possède la force et la puissance des Loups, les autres sont comme toi et moi, de simples humains.

Shizuru fixa Saeko qui lui présenta un bol d'eau.

- Bois ça. Gardes !

La porte se rouvrit faisant face à la même jeune femme ayant amené Shizuru

- Nao. Amènes notre 'invitée' dans des quartiers mieux adaptés à sa guérison. Et sois gentille avec elle ma fille. Elle souffre déjà assez de ses blessures.

- Bien Mère!

Shizuru fixa un instant la jeune femme mais n'émit aucune parole. Elle se laissa transporter vers une pièce où on distinguait un lit et une commode. Elle se fit poser assez rudement sur le lit, ce qui la fit grimacer quelque peu. Le sang imprégnait fortement son bandage. Nao fixa Shizuru et souffla

- Le doc' va arranger ça. Reste tranquille.

- Vous êtes … la fille de l'Alpha ?

- Yep !

La jeune femme faisant face à Shizuru sortit une lime à ongles de sa botte et sifflota tout en s'attelant à sa tâche. Shizuru fixa incrédule la jeune femme qui s'arrêta un instant.

- Quoi ?

- Je …

- Argh. Fais chier, je dois y aller Artémis !

- Artémis ?

- Bah oui la chasse et l'Arc… T'es pas très futée comme nana ! Heureusement que Père va te tuer dans quelques nuits. On aura une baka en moins sur Terre. Sur ce, Tschuss Diane de la chasse !

Shizuru fixa la porte légèrement pâle. Elle se murmura plus pour elle-même.

- Sont-ils … tous comme cela ?

- Non seulement Nao …

Shizuru sursauta let poussa un léger sifflement, face à la douleur. Une jeune femme entra.

- Veuillez m'excuser. Je suis là pour vos blessures. A en juger à l'œil nu, je vais avoir beaucoup de travail pour vous recoudre et vous soigner. Qui vous a mis dans un état pareil ?

- Ours.

- Je vois …

Le silence avait repris son droit. Shizuru s'endormit rapidement et resta plus de trois jours dans cette pièce alitée, avec pour seule compagnie, le docteur et Nao qui la surveillait pour s'assurer de sa passivité. Shizuru se sentait seule et prisonnière mais là encore, aucune action ne pouvait être menée. Elle se résigna à rester calme et attendre son jugement. Pour autant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce jour-là…

**_Flash-back_**

**_Elle faisait face à un ours mesurant deux fois sa taille. Elle avait rapidement décoché une flèche, seule arme lui permettant de ne pas mourir écraser contre un arbre. La blessure amena un cri de douleur et une patte fut lancée à toute allure vers la jeune archère qui se retrouva propulsée sur deux mètres. Sans attendre, elle essaya de courir mais au bout de quelques minutes rencontra le sol. Sa blessure lui faisait mal. Un bruit survint, la mettant en alerte maximum. La peur ayant eu raison de son mental, elle décocha une flèche dans un buisson. Ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. Un jeune garçon sortit du buisson, chancelant et s'écrasa au sol. Après plusieurs minutes à regarder la forme gisant, elle entendit un grognement sortant d'autres buissons. Elle fit face à quatre loups. Sans réfléchir, elle se releva et continua sa course. Luttant contre la douleur, elle comprit qu'elle ne les sèmerait pas et s'arrêta tout en décochant plusieurs flèches faisant mouche sur ses assaillants. Pour autant, deux loups étaient encore sains et saufs et se lançaient sur elle. Elle se retrouva à terre, haletant face à un loup lui montrant tous ses crocs et ne cherchant qu'à la tuer. Pour autant, celui-ci se refrogna suite à la demande d'une jeune femme se trouvant derrière lui. Un coup net sur sa tête fut la dernière chose qu'elle se souvint._**

**_Fin du flash-back_**

- J'ai tué un enfant à cause de ma faiblesse. Mère mourra de honte si elle apprend que j'ai eu peur d'un animal. Mère …

Shizuru se contenta de pleurer silencieusement et s'endormit après quelques minutes. Nao, témoin de la scène, s'éloigna furtivement de la pièce et se rendit vers la salle du trône. Elle sourit à la vue de sa mère.

- Mère ?

- Nao ? Ne devrais-tu pas surveiller notre archère ?

- Elle s'est endormie. Puis-je dire mon avis Mère ?

- Je sais que pour vous le sang appelle au sang. Votre père n'est pas un bon modèle sur ce point …

- Je … Je pense que c'est un malheureux accident.

- Vraiment ?

Mère et fille se jaugèrent un instant. Saeko sourit à sa pensée.

- Depuis que Miyu a pris votre cœur vous êtes beaucoup plus douce mon enfant. Les joies de l'amour je présume ?

Nao s'empourpra violemment mais reprit

- Mère ! Je … Pensez-vous que Père l'épargnera ?

- Je ne pense pas. Votre père sera de retour dès ce soir. Le jugement se fera donc demain à la première heure …

- Je vois …

Saeko avait vu juste … Le lendemain, Shizuru avait été amenée dans la salle de trône et y retrouva cinq personnes. Parmi elles, elle reconnut Saeko, Nao et Reito. Les deux autres personnes étaient pour l'une, un homme ayant un âge mur et qui était assis à proximité de Saeko. Shizuru en conclut qu'il était l'Alpha en personne. L'autre personne était une jeune femme, de son âge, ayant un regard froid et dure plaquait sur son visage. Ses yeux verts émeraude lui rappelèrent ceux de l'Alphae. Elle fut sortie de sa contemplation par l'Alpha lui-même.

- Est-ce l'Otome en question responsable de la mort de ton fils ?

Reito acquiesça, le regard rempli de rage. L'alpha la fixa un instant.

- Le sang appelle le sang … Pour autant …

Shizuru releva son regard et fut étonnée de trouver l'Alpha à quelques centimètres d'elle

- La véritable punition pour vous est d'être esclave de notre peuple. Vous pensez que nous sommes des animaux et nous méprisez pour cela. Qu'adviendra-t-il si vous devenez esclave des Loups ?

Shizuru ne répondit pas et se contenta de baisser la tête. Elle sentit une prise ferme sur son cou qui lui fit relever la tête

- Qu'adviendra-t-il ?

- Je préférerais mourir plutôt que de servir des chiens !

Une gifle la fit perdre l'équilibre. Elle porta sa main à sa lèvre ouverte par le geste. L'Alpha reprit plus durement

- Croyez bien que je vais vous laisser mourir Otome ! Mais pas avant d'avoir laissé Reito et tous mes Loups faire ce qu'ils voudront avec un être sale de votre espèce!

Shizuru se releva douloureusement. Ses yeux entrèrent en contact avec la jeune femme silencieuse à la droite de Saeko. Pendant un instant, elle crut voir une certaine douleur dans ses yeux verts, pures.

- Natsuki ! Amenez cette chienne dans le cachot ! Quand à toi Reito, fais-en ce qu'il te plaira mais ne la tue pas est-ce clair ?

- Oui mon Alpha.

Natsuki s'avança vers Shizuru et la saisit violemment. Elle l'amena vers l'extérieur de la pièce puis se dirigea vers le cachot, sous le regard des personnes se trouvant sur leur chemin. A l'entrée du cachot, Natsuki congédia les gardes et s'enferma avec elle dans une cellule. Elle commença à lui mettre les chaînes autour des pieds, puis des mains. Une fois fait, elle regarda derrière elle et refit face à Shizuru. Elle s'approcha de son oreille et murmura doucement

- Je suis désolée … J'ai fait en sorte de ne pas serrer trop pour ne pas t'infliger de blessures supplémentaires.

Shizuru observa un instant la jeune femme et murmura

- Qui es-tu ?

Natsuki s'éloigna et tout en refermant le cachot murmura à son tours.

- Je suis le futur Alpha

Natsuki allait s'en aller mais s'arrêta

- Il adviendra que je me plierai à votre volonté, à vous Alpha de ces Terres et à vous Alphae, vaisseau de la vie et de la descendance de nos pères.

Shizuru fixa un instant la forme de Natsuki s'en allant, en essayant de comprendre les propos de la jeune femme.

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent et contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, elle n'était pas morte de la folie de Reito. Il lui avait certes rendu quelques visites et lui avait laissé quelques traces de son passage mais elle s'attendait à pire. Après deux semaines de cachot, étant limitées à du pain sec et de l'eau, elle reçut la visite de Nao qui la traîna vers le trône. L'Alpha était là, la fixant durement.

- Alors qu'adviendra-t-il ?

Shizuru ne répondit pas, se souvenant clairement des répercussions de sa dernière réponse. Elle leva cependant les yeux et fixa l'Alpha puis Nao. Celle-ci avait la tête penchée, dans une position de soumission.

- ALORS OTOME !

Shizuru sursauta à la voix rauque ayant rempli l'air. L'Alpha se leva et se dirigea avec ardeur vers Shizuru. Une prise ferme sur son cou lui fit comprendre ce que l'Alpha envisageait. Pour autant, elle arriva à articuler tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux

- Vous … Vous n'êtes que des chiens !

La prise sur son cou se fit plus ferme et elle commençait à manquer d'air.

- Kenta ! Relâchez-la!

La prise sur son cou se défit brusquement. Shizuru prit de grandes bouffées d'oxygène.

- Ramenez-là au cachot. Maintenant !

- Bien Alphae.

Au soir, Shizuru se retrouva dans sa cellule mais cette fois, elle était libre de ses mouvements. Elle tourna le dos à la porte toute en se massant le cou. Elle fut surprise de sentir une main dans ses cheveux. Elle se retourna brusquement et fit face à Reito qui portait un large sourire.

- Maintenant que tu es détachée, je vais pouvoir passer à un autre type de punition.

Sans vraiment comprendre, elle se fit plaquer au sol. Reito lui plaqua les deux mains au-dessus de sa tête et murmura à son oreille

- Porter un enfant de Loup est pire que la mort pour les Otomes alors crois-moi que chaque nuit, je m'appliquerais à te faire souffrir.

Shizuru se débattit lorsqu'elle comprit ce qui l'attendait mais en vain. Reito écarta ses jambes et commença à se rapprocher de son intimité quand la porte s'ouvrit lourdement. Reito se fit propulser contre le mur et s'énerva.

- De quel droit …. Nao ?

Shizuru se releva et se plaça dans un coin de la pièce. Elle fixa son sauveur ou plutôt sa sauveuse.

- Père n'acceptera pas ce genre de comportement !

- Il m'a donné tous les droits sur elle !

- Un loup est fidèle à sa préférence Reito ! Voilà la seule règle que mon père se souviendra !

Celui-ci passa devant Nao et se contenta de secouer la tête

- Cette chienne méritait ce traitement…

Nao souffla lorsque Reito avait disparu et se reconcentra sur Shizuru. Elle se redirigea vers la porte et avant de partir murmura

- Trouve la réponse et tu seras libre.

Shizuru s'assied dans le coin de la cellule essayant de comprendre les propos de la jeune femme. Tard dans la nuit, elle fixa la lune au travers des barreaux de sa cellule quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle fit face à Natsuki qui portait une tunique dans ses bras ainsi qu'un peu de nourriture. Elle déposa le tout sur le sol et rebroussa chemin. Avant même que Shizuru puisse émettre une parole, Natsuki la devança

- Il adviendra que je me plierai à votre volonté, à vous Alpha de ces Terres et à vous Alphae, vaisseau de la vie et de la descendance de nos pères.

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent avant que l'Alpha ne se décide à rencontrer de nouveau Shizuru. Celle-ci appréhendait la rencontre. Elle se retrouva devant le couple dominant et leurs deux filles. Celles-ci se contentaient de conserver leur visage vers le sol. L'Alpha fixa intensément Shizuru.

- Je te laisse une dernière chance car telle est la volonté de mon Alphae. Qu'adviendra-t-il ?

Shizuru ferma un instant les yeux et les rouvrit. Elle observa Natsuki qui ne la quitta pas des yeux pendant quelques secondes puis reconcentra son visage sur le sol.

- ALORS !

- Il adviendra que je me plierai à votre volonté à vous Alpha de ces Terres et à vous Alphae, vaisseau de la vie et de la descendance de nos pères.

L'alpha fixa un instant Shizuru puis sa propre famille.

- Qui lui a dicté ce tantra ?

Saeko, surprise par la réponse de l'archère, la fixa un instant puis reporta son attention sur son époux.

- Tu te dois de respecter sa demande mon cher époux.

Celui-ci se contenta de grogner et de sortir de la pièce. Nao suivit docilement son père suivi quelques pas plus tard par Natsuki. Quand celle-ci passa devant Shizuru, l'archère murmura doucement

- Merci

Shizuru suivit du regard la sortie de Natsuki puis se reconcentra sur Saeko, seule personne restant dans la pièce. Celle-ci portait un léger sourire.

- Ma propre fille a donné la réponse à une Otome. Son père la tuera s'il a notion de cela alors ne le mentionne pas. Jamais. Sinon, je crains que je ne doive te tuer de mes propres mains pour protéger mes enfants.

Shizuru hocha la tête

- Je suis libre alors ?

- Parfaitement. Tu peux te balader dans l'enceinte de nos Terres. Je te ferais appeler si j'ai besoin de toi.

- Je …

- Oui ?

- Je veux rentrer chez moi.

Saeko se leva et s'avança vers Shizuru.

- Le tantra que tu as récité signifie que tu nous prêtes allégeance. Si tu refuses ou reviens sur ce tantra, tu mourras. Alors choisis. Je t'ai moi-même aidé mais crois-bien que ce sera la seule fois que j'interviendrais contre la volonté de mon Loup. Tu es maintenant chez toi si tu veux garder la vie sauve.

Shizuru se promena dans le château puis sortit, en douce, direction la forêt. Elle commença à courir mais après plus d'une demi-heure de course se retrouva à plat. Le manque d'exercice de ses dernières semaines ainsi que le régime alimentaire pauvre en énergie ne lui permettant pas un effort plus intense. Elle se retrouva en plein milieu de la forêt. Elle s'assied et respira l'air pur l'entourant

- T'es encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais …

Shizuru se retourna et vit Nao. Celle-ci s'avança vers Shizuru et s'assied à proximité. La jeune femme fixa un point imaginaire dans la forêt

- Il te tuera si tu oses le défier.

Shizuru fixa la jeune femme. Celle-ci avait les traits fins et était agréable à regarder.

- Je veux retrouver les miens …

- Tu ne pourras jamais quitter ses Terres. Pas en vie en tout cas…

- Pourquoi ?

Nao fixa Shizuru

- C'est comme ça. Accepte le cadeau que Mère t'a fait.

- Cadeau ?

- Mère n'est jamais intervenue lors des prises des décisions et pour autant elle l'a fait pour toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est grâce à elle que tu es en vie.

Nao se releva

- Elle t'a même appris le tantra. Ma mère semble t'apprécier Artémis.

- Shizuru.

Pour simple réponse, elle reçut une main levée en l'air et vit Nao s'éloigner. Shizuru se releva et se décida de suivre la jeune femme.

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent et Shizuru avait pris pour routine de se lever tôt et de rester dans la forêt jusqu'en milieu de journée. Puis elle rebroussait chemin et attendait patiemment l'heure du coucher. Shizuru n'avait pas recroisée aucun membre de la famille de l'alpha. Elle disposait d'une chambre pour elle seule suite à la demande de Saeko.

* * *

Quelque temps après cela, Shizuru eut la désagréable surprise de croiser Reito. Celui-ci la fusilla du regard et continua sa marche. Elle déglutit difficilement puis se promena de nouveau dans le château. Elle s'arrêta devant une salle et l'ouvrit doucement. Devant elle, plusieurs armes étaient accrochées au mur. Elle s'avança dans la pièce et fixa l'ensemble de l'artillerie lui faisant face.

- Il n'est pas ici.

Shizuru se retourna pour faire face à Natsuki. Celle-ci s'avança lentement et se plaça à côté de l'archère

- Plaît-il ?

- Ton arc.

Shizuru fixa un instant ses mains puis se reconcentra sur l'autre femme.

- Puis-je le récupérer ?

- Et pourquoi cela ?

Shizuru se contenta de secouer la tête et rebroussa chemin. Elle sentit une légère pression sur son avant-bras droit.

- Pourquoi nous considères-tu comme des chiens ?

Shizuru se figea face à la demande. Elle essaya de sortir de l'étreinte mais Natsuki ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher.

- Ton père a failli me tuer, Reito a failli me tuer et me violer, et un autre de vos compatriotes a failli me dévorer. Dois-je en dire plus ?

Natsuki fixa la jeune femme et plaça sa main libre sur l'avant-bras gauche de Shizuru. Elle la fixa un instant et murmura.

- Père est souvent rude et dure mais …Nous ne sommes pas tous comme cela …

Shizuru sentit la prise se faire un peu plus ferme et murmura.

- Alors lâche-moi si tu n'es pas comme ça.

Natsuki s'exécuta et s'aventura hors de la pièce laissant Shizuru perplexe face à cette réaction.

* * *

Après quelques mois difficiles, Shizuru se retrouva dans la cuisine en temps qu'aide-cuisinière. Elle fit la connaissance d'une jeune femme semblant avoir son âge.

- Je suis Miyu et suis la responsable de ses cuisines

- Shizuru.

- Je sais. Tout le monde parle de toi ici. Allez viens m'aider.

Miyu était d'une bonne compagnie et enseigner certains rudiments de cuisines mais également de l'histoire des Loups à Shizuru. Celle-ci appréciait la jeune femme et se sentait un peu en sécurité. A la fin de la journée, Shizuru fut surprise de voir Nao avec un large sourire. Celle-ci s'avança vers Miyu et l'enlaça tendrement.

- Tu m'as manqué.

Miyu se contenta de déposer un léger baiser sur la joue de Nao et de continuer son nettoyage. Shizuru fixa la scène mais détourna vite le regard lorsque Nao la regarda. Celle-ci se décala et s'avança vers elle.

- Mère t'a enfin trouvé une utilité ?

- J'aide Miyu.

- Aider? Vraiment …

- Nao soit gentille avec elle.

- Je suis toujours gentille Miyu.

Miyu se contenta de secouer la tête. Nao portait un léger sourire.

- Tu peux demander si tu veux.

Shizuru fixa un instant Nao puis Miyu et se lança.

- Vous êtes … ?

- Ensemble ? Oui depuis que j'ai atteint ma maturité sexuelle Miyu est ma partenaire.

- Maturité …

- A oui c'est vrai t'es pas futée j'avais oublié. Mes 16 ans donc ça fait 4 mois et deux jours.

Nao portait un large sourire. Shizuru se tata mais continua son questionnement.

- Donc vous devez avoir un partenaire une fois que vous avez atteint 16 ans ?

- Non. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous accoupler avant cet âge.

Shizuru s'empourpra légèrement face à la réplique de Miyu et remarqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Nao avait pris une belle teinte rosée

- Miyu !

Celle-ci se contenta de rigoler légèrement.

- Vous êtes vraiment les mêmes, vous les Kruger !

- Oi ! Je n'ai rien avoir avec Chiot ! Moi au moins j'ai ma préférence et suis pas une malade du combat !

Miyu secoua la tête, reconnaissant une bataille perdue d'avance.

- Chiot ?

- Nao aime appeler sa sœur de cette manière. Je pense que tu as déjà rencontré Natsuki depuis le temps que tu es là.

Shizuru se contenta d'hocher la tête. Nao, quant à elle, s'assied sur un tabouret.

- Chiot pourrait avoir n'importe qui mais ne semble pas intéressée par les jeunes femmes nous entourant. Elle finira seule sur ce trône, sans préférence et sans héritier. Stupide Chiot !

Shizuru sourit légèrement à la réplique de Nao mais n'émit aucun commentaire. Celle-ci se releva et enlaça tendrement Miyu.

- Je dois y aller avant que le Paternel ne sache que je suis ici au lieu de m'entraîner.

La mention de l'entraînement avait replongé Shizuru dans son passé. Elle s'excusa auprès de Miyu et chercha après les salles où l'entraînement avait lieu. Elle s'aventura vers la pièce d'armes et distingua Natsuki légèrement en sueur, luttant contre une dizaine d'hommes. Elle espionna la scène et bientôt tous les hommes étaient à terre. Natsuki congédia les différentes personnes et respira doucement tout en fermant les yeux.

- Pourquoi ne rentres-tu donc pas ?

Shizuru fut étonnée de la question mais s'aventura dans la pièce. Natsuki s'avança vers un mur et attrapa deux bokken. Elle en tendit un à Shizuru qui le prit. Natsuki se mit en position et attendit. Shizuru lança un coup net, vite dévié par Natsuki. Celle-ci lança un coup dans les jambes de l'archère qui perdit l'équilibre. Natsuki porta un léger sourire, vite effacé lorsqu'elle se retrouva elle-même sur le sol. Shizuru se plaça à califourchon sur Natsuki et bloqua l'arme sous son cou.

- J'ai gagné.

Pour simple réponse, elle se fit plaquer au sol, Natsuki ayant imité sa position. Celle-ci colla son corps plus contre l'archère et susurra à son oreille

- Je ne crois pas.

Natsuki fixa un instant la jeune femme sous elle et passa délicatement sa main le long de son visage. Puis, elle se releva et tendit une main à la perdante. Une fois debout, Natsuki fixa Shizuru

- Viens, j'ai quelque chose pour toi…

Shizuru obéit et se retrouva dans une pièce où elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Natsuki se pencha et récupéra quelque chose derrière un pan en bois. Shizuru porta un léger sourire à la vue de son arc et de son carquois. Elle allait reprendre son bien quand Natsuki le mit à une distance de sécurité

- Pourquoi est-il si important pour toi ?

Shizuru fixa un instant Natsuki

- Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi de le savoir ?

- Pourquoi réponds-tu par une question à ma question ?

Shizuru se frotta l'arrête de son nez et souffla.

- J'aimerais te connaître mieux déesse de la chasse

- Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça. J'ai déjà signalé à Nao de m'appeler par mon prénom.

- Tu devrais être flattée que ta beauté est semblable à une déesse.

Shizuru resta stupéfaite par le commentaire tout en rougissant légèrement. Elle sentit Natsuki poser l'arc dans sa main.

- Laisse-moi te connaître Shizuru …

Shizuru fixa un instant la jeune femme et secoua la tête

- Pourquoi veux-tu me connaître ?

Natsuki se gratta l'arrière de la tête

- Je … trouve que tu es intéressante et je… voudrais….

- Oui ?

- M'accoupler avec toi.

Une gifle fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint.

Shizuru se dirigea à la hâte vers les cuisines et décida de passer toutes sa colère contre la vaisselle sale. Elle savait que les loups ne pensaient qu'à leur besoin primaire mais là … de but en blanc, la réponse de Natsuki l'avait révolté.

Une fois son nettoyage réalisé, elle alla dans la clairière quand elle entendit une explosion de rire. Elle décida de se rapprocher à pas de loup et distingua Natsuki avec Nao. Nao semblait avoir du mal à respirer tellement elle rigolait

- T'as pas bientôt fini de te foutre de moi !

- Ahahahahahahah …

Natsuki semblait essayer de se contenir pour ne pas exploser de rage

- J'étais sensée lui répondre quoi ?

Nao essaya de se calmer

- Ton honnêteté me tuera ahahah…. Plus sérieusement, tu aurais pu lui dire qu'elle te plaît.

- Bah c'est pareil.

- Non elle aurait compris que tu l'apprécie. Là elle te prend pour une chienne en chaleur !

- Oi !

- T'es vraiment un cas désespéré Chiot !

- Je savais bien qu'il fallait pas que je te le raconte ! pff

Natsuki commença à rebrousser chemin quand elle se fit retenir

- Père ne sera pas très content de savoir que tu flirtes avec l'ennemie.

- Elle fait partie des autres maintenant !

- Mais elle ne veut pas de cette vie. A la première occasion où elle pourra fuir, elle le fera.

Natsuki porta un regard assez triste sur son visage.

- Mais l'imprégnation est là, je n'y peux rien. Père le comprendra …

Nao se releva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur

- Tu pourrais commencer par lui présenter tes excuses et lui expliquer que s'accoupler pour toi ça prend en compte le flirte, le premier baiser, les promenades romantiques, les premiers câlins, les…

- Oi ! Me prends pas pour une Baka, je sais ce qu'on fait quand on est deux !

- Hai ! Mais avoue que là t'as vraiment été Baka …

Les deux sœurs quittèrent les lieux laissant Shizuru seule dans ses pensées.

* * *

Au soir, Shizuru était dans ses quartiers quand elle entendit une succession de frappe. Elle fut surprise de voir Natsuki pénétrer dans ses quartiers. Celle-ci se posa sur le lit et déposa un petit paquet dans les mains de Shizuru

- C'est un journal. Ecris tout ce qui te semble important ici.

Shizuru se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Je suis désolée pour mes propos de ce matin, je … ne voulais pas que tu le prennes comme ça. Je t'apprécie vraiment et aimerais te le prouver.

Shizuru fixa un instant le journal et murmura

- Ma famille me manque.

Natsuki se contenta de fixer la jeune femme puis ferma les yeux

- Je ressens ta douleur.

Shizuru semblait perturbée par les propos. Natsuki caressa doucement le visage de la jeune femme. Elle l'embrassa doucement sur la joue puis sur les lèvres. Shizuru était paralysée face à ses gestes.

- Laisse-moi apaiser ta douleur.

Shizuru se fit allonger délicatement sur le lit. Natsuki se plaça au-dessus et commença à retirer délicatement la tunique de la jeune femme.

Cette nuit-là, Shizuru se réveilla en sursaut suite à une légère secousse. Elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait sur le dos d'un loup. Celui-ci s'arrêta et huma l'air un instant. Après plusieurs minutes, il abaissa la tête et s'accroupit au sol. Shizuru descendit du dos du loup et fixa son environnement, elle reconnaissait l'endroit, elle était proche des siens. Elle fixa un instant le loup. Des yeux verts émeraude lui faisaient face.

- Natsuki ?

Pour simple réponse, le loup déposa un sac qu'il tenait dans sa gueule et rebroussa chemin. Une certaine douleur était percevable dans ses yeux. Shizuru ouvrit le sac et y distingua quelques vivres, le petit journal que lui avait offert Natsuki, son arc, son narquois et une lettre. Elle commença à lire son contenu.

' _Shizuru,_

_Cette nuit restera gravée dans mon cœur et dans mon âme. Malgré mon imprégnation et mon amour pour toi, je sais que tu ne pourras être heureuse loin des tiens. Je suis ton Loup et me dois de veiller à ton bonheur. Te faire l'amour est pour moi la chose la plus précieuse car j'ai pu acquérir cet état de plénitude et être enfin complète. J'aurais aimé plus de toi, plus de nous mais je sais que tu ne trouveras jamais ta place auprès des miens. Je t'ai amené au plus loin de nos Terres, à proximité de la frontière. Après quelques heures de marches, tu devrais retrouver les tiens. Sois prudente et vit pour moi. Mon cœur et mon âme te sont dévoués et ressentent déjà la douleur de ta perte. Sache que je resterais ton Loup jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Malgré que ses mots aient été prononcés lorsque tu dormais, je te l'ai écrit à nouveau. Je t'aime Shizuru, déesse de mon cœur._

_Natsuki'_

Shizuru referma la lettre et fixa une dernière fois la terre des Loups. Elle commença sa marche, direction les siens.

**A suivre**


	2. Présent Partie 1

- Poussez encore !

Une jeune femme serrait fortement la main d'une femme plus âgée en essayant de puiser dans ses dernières ressources.

- Mère …

- Faîtes ce qu'on vous dit …

Après plusieurs secondes, l'enfant était dans les bras du médecin qui le plaça dans un berceau. On pouvait déjà distinguer un autre nouveau-né juste à sa droite.

- Comment allez-vous l'appeler?

- Fujimi …

- Haruna et Fujimi … Ma foi voilà deux magnifiques prénoms. Reposez-vous maintenant, vous l'avez bien mérité.

La jeune femme fatiguée fixa sa mère avait déjà lâché sa main. Celle-ci semblait absente et non-réjouie par la venue au monde de ses petites-filles.

- Mère ?

- Reposez-vous. Je dois vous laisser.

- Mais …

- Nous avons capturé un loup. Nous devons nous occuper de son cas … Rapidement.

La jeune femme reçut une légère salutation en guise d'au revoir. Seule, elle fixa les deux berceaux. La porte s'entrouvrit légèrement laissant paraître une jeune femme rousse. Celle-ci sourit légèrement à la nouvelle mère.

- Tu as fait un travail remarquable …

Elle s'avança vers l'un des berceaux et sourit à la vue de l'enfant.

- Elle est vraiment très belle. Comment l'as-tu appelé ?

- Haruna.

- Haruna … Une belle fleur que tu as mise au monde.

Elle s'avança vers l'autre berceau et commença une nouvelle éloge.

- Bien évidemment ton autre fille est …

Elle resta paralysée face à l'enfant ce qui apeura la jeune mère.

- Mai ? Qui y-a-t-il ? Ma fille …

- Elle va bien … Je suis juste … Troublée.

- Pourquoi ? Fujimi est en bonne santé n'est-ce-pas ?

Mai se retourna et s'asseye à proximité de la femme alitée.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Sa beauté est immortelle comme son prénom ...

- Mai ?

- Repose-toi. Tu en auras besoin de toutes tes forces pour faire face aux épreuves qui t'attendent.

- Epreuves ?

Mai fixa une dernière fois Fujimi puis secoua la tête.

- Etre mère est une épreuve. Tu dois être prête à tout pour protéger tes filles.

- Je suis prête à tout affronter …

Mai sourit légèrement puis s'avança vers la sortie. En refermant la porte, elle murmura doucement.

- Tu te trompes … Tu ne pourras pas affronter cela …

* * *

Mai s'avança dans l'Académie et surprit une conversation entre deux gardes.

- Si je te jure, une louve dans la chambre d'une Otome !

- Pour l'attaquer ?

- Je ne pense pas que c'est ce genre de combat qu'elles avaient …

- Je vois …

- Oui … Quand la garde a été sonnée, cette sale bête s'est transformée pour protéger cette traîtresse !

- Et vous avez réussi à la maîtriser ?

- J'ai été en charge de balancer le loup dans le cachot. Crois-moi c'était loin d'être de tout repos. Cette sale bête a essayé de me bouffer. Je peux te dire que je l'ai calmé moi !

- Et l'Otome ?

- La gouvernante a elle-même demandé son exécution.

- La loi est la loi. Une Otome ne doit pas sympathiser avec l'ennemi.

- La mort est infligée pour une Otome se reproduisant avec un Loup … Elle connaissait les répercussions de son acte.

Les deux gardes continuèrent à marcher, passant devant Mai. Celle-ci secoua la tête et rejoint ses propres quartiers. Seule, elle réfléchissait et souffla lorsque son esprit embraya sur une pensée qu'elle savait dangereuse.

* * *

Le soir tomba assez rapidement. Dans un cachot, on pouvait entendre un léger hurlement. Mai s'aventura dans l'enceinte et fixa le loup. Elle lui déposa des vêtements sur le sol et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Ils ne t'ont pas fait de cadeau ….

Elle fixa la lune et murmura.

- Mon sang et le tien ne font qu'un. Tu sais que je suis des vôtres alors change-toi et habille-toi. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Je reviens.

Après quelques minutes, Mai passa la porte en tenant un linge dans le creux de ses bras. Devant elle, une jeune femme avec de multiples blessures la regarda bizarrement. Puis elle fixa la lune et murmura faiblement.

- Ils l'ont tué n'est-ce-pas ?

Mai hocha la tête.

- Elle était tout pour moi …

Mai s'avança et fixa la jeune femme.

- Tu peux t'enfuir.

- A quoi bon ? Ma préférence n'est plus de ce monde …

- Tu peux faire quelque chose pour honorer son sacrifice.

- Et qu'est-ce ?

- Passe la frontière et ne reviens jamais.

La louve fixa Mai et murmura dans un souffle.

- A qui dois-je ma liberté ?

- Cela n'a aucune importance !

- Sache que moi Mizuki aura une dette éternelle envers toi.

- Ta dette est levée si tu acceptes de protéger cette enfant.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

- Dépêche-toi de regagner la frontière et élève-la comme ton propre sang.

Mizuki prit l'enfant et le fixa un instant.

- Est-ce le tien ?

- Ce n'est pas important.

- Bien sûr que si. Tu mourras si cela venait à se savoir !

- C'est bien pour ça que je te demande de le prendre avec toi.

- Bien j'accomplirais ma dette …

* * *

Mizuki avait passé la frontière mais en très mauvais état. L'alerte avait été donnée bien avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre une longueur d'avance. Une flèche était logée dans son épaule gauche. Pour autant elle continua à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus. Elle s'agenouilla et posa l'enfant à terre. Après quelques secondes seulement, elle murmura une dernière fois le nom de sa préférence et s'éteignit dans un dernier souffle.

* * *

- Vous entendez ?

Nao tendit un instant l'oreille. Les autres personnes avec elle avaient déjà rebroussé chemin. Elle marcha quelques mètres et poussa un bosquet. La vue lui glaça le sang. Elle héla les autres personnes et tout en s'approchant, elle entendit un léger gazouillement. Elle remarqua un enfant, au creux d'un corps sans vie. Elle le prit dans ses bras et murmura.

- Ramenons-la au château pour lui faire des obsèques dignes de son sacrifice. Mourir pour protéger son petit est l'acte le plus humble qu'une mère puisse réaliser.

Elle reporta son attention sur l'enfant qui cherchait à téter son sein.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas jeune loup. Nous allons bien nous occuper de toi.

- Tu sais qui était cette louve ?

Nao secoua la tête face à la demande de son père. Celui-ci regarda l'enfant endormie dans un berceau. Saeko fixa son loup qui semblait en colère.

- Ce sont les Otomes qui l'on tuait. Cela ne leur suffit plus de s'attaquer aux loups, elles s'attaquent aussi à nos enfants. Ce peuple … je vais tous les exterminés un par un.

- Kenta …

- Non ! Notre fille aînée est une vraie morte-vivante depuis que cette Otome s'est enfuie. J'aurais dû la tuer !

- Notre fille s'est imprégnée d'une Otome. Tu comptes tuer ton propre sang ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Crois-tu vraiment que Natsuki te laissera attaquer le peuple de sa préférence ?

- Natsuki n'est pas l'alpha !

- Mais elle le deviendra Kenta. Qui plus est, nos filles sont beaucoup plus fortes que toi !

Kenta fixa sa femme et secoua la tête.

- Cette enfant est privée de mère à cause de ces Otomes. Je ne tolérerais pas un autre acte sans agir !

Sur ce, l'alpha sortit de la pièce, bientôt imité par sa fille cadette et sa femme.

* * *

Natsuki rentra dans la pièce et fixa le berceau. A l'intérieur, l'enfant pleurait à chaudes larmes. D'instinct, elle le prit et le berça doucement.

- Toi aussi tu es seule …

Natsuki fixa droit dans les yeux l'enfant et son esprit embraya sur une pensée. Elle murmura doucement.

- Sois sans crainte, tu ne seras plus jamais seule.

Elle fixa l'enfant qui se rendormit quasiment instantanément. Elle continua à le bercer et passa sa main délicatement sur son visage.

- Nous les loups renaissons de nos cendres pour en sortir plus fort.

Elle posa délicatement l'enfant dans le berceau et se dirigea vers la salle de trône. Sans se faire annoncer, elle fixa son père.

- Que comptez-vous faire de l'enfant ?

- Un loup l'accueillera parmi les siens d'ici quelques jours.

- Je veux qu'elle reste ici.

Saeko fixa la scène. Sa fille semblait déterminée.

- Elle ira avec Reito !

- Reito ? Elle restera ici pour apprendre à être un loup digne de nos principes !

- NATSUKI ! LA DISCUSSION EST CLOSE !

- Cette enfant sera connue comme le mien Père ! Que vous le vouliez ou non mon choix est fait !

- Votre enfant ? D'où vous viens cette idée ? Votre descendant doit être de votre sang !

- Je ne pourrais jamais avoir un enfant portant mon sang.

- Cette diablesse vous a perverti jusqu'à l'âme. J'aurais dû laisser Reito la souiller et la tuer de mes propres mains !

Natsuki se jeta sur son père et le plaqua violemment contre le mur. Celui-ci était à la fois surpris et apeuré par la rage dansant dans les yeux de sa fille.

- Natsuki ! Relâche ton père !

Natsuki resserra sa prise sur son père malgré l'appel de sa mère. Puis elle le relâcha violemment.

- Ne reparlez plus jamais d'elle si vous tenez à votre vie ... ALPHA !

Sur ce, elle fit quelques pas. Avant de passer les portes, elle s'arrêta et énonça.

- Ma fille portera le nom d'Hikari. Que vous le vouliez ou non, elles resteront mes choix !

Saeko fixa son loup ayant une teinte assez pâle.

- Elles ?

- Shizuru et Hikari.

Sur ce, Natsuki quitta la pièce. L'alpha avait repris un peu de contenance. Il essaya de détourner le malaise.

- Natsuki fera un bon alpha …

Saeko secoua la tête et murmura doucement, tenant la main de son loup.

- Elle fera une meilleure mère pour cette enfant. Alors ne nous imposons pas à son choix Kenta.

- Je te suivrais comme à mon habitude mon Alphae.

* * *

_**14 ans plus tard**_

- Je ne peux pas Mère …

Natsuki fixa sa fille. Elles étaient toutes les deux derrière un buisson, fixant une biche.

- Tu dois contrôler le loup en toi ma fille !

- Mais pourquoi s'attaquer à un animal aussi beau … Je ne veux pas …

Natsuki secoua la tête et se releva, faisant fuir la biche au passage.

- Allons rentrons …

Natsuki commença à rebrousser chemin mais s'arrêta quand elle ne détecta pas la présence de sa fille sur ses talons.

- Hikari ?

Celle-ci commença à hoqueter laissant perplexe sa mère.

- Qui y a-t-il ma fille ?

Hikari sentit deux bras la ramener vers un corps chaud. Entre deux pleures, Natsuki comprit la raison de cette faiblesse.

- Je suis une honte pour vous ma mère. Je suis désolée.

Natsuki s'accroupit et fixa sa fille. Tout en lui caressant les cheveux, elle murmura.

- Tu es ma plus grande force et fierté Hikari … N'oublie jamais cela.

- Mais …

- Pas de mais.

Hikari hocha la tête et prit la main que sa mère lui tendit. Après plusieurs minutes de marche dans le silence, Hikari prit délicatement la parole.

- Qu'adviendra-t-il si je ne veux pas devenir le futur alpha ?

- Hikari…

- Alpha !

Un garde s'inclina devant Natsuki et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Celle-ci fixa un instant sa fille et murmura à son tour.

- Je vais m'en occuper. Hikari retourne voir grand-mère. Dis-lui que je ne rentrerai pas avant plusieurs lunes.

- Qui y a-t-il mère ?

- Ta tante a comme qui dirait quelques ennuis avec les Otomes. Rentres maintenant.

- Mère ?

- Hum ?

- Ne …Promettez-moi de ne pas mourir … Je vous en prie …

Natsuki enlaça sa fille en murmurant un « je promets » tout en s'en allant, suivie de près par le garde.

* * *

- C'est la quatrième fois en moins d'un mois Haruna !

- Mais mère c'est elle qui a commencé !

- Utilisez votre intelligence au lieu de vos poings ma fille …

- Je ne faisais que défendre mon honneur …

La mère fixa son enfant et secoua la tête. Elle l'enlaça délicatement mais celle-ci recula après quelques secondes d'étreintes.

- Je n'ai plus deux ans pour être consolée de cette manière !

- Vous resterez mon bébé …

- Je ne suis plus un enfant ! Si vous êtes autant en manque d'affection, vous devriez penser à avoir une deuxième fille, Mère.

Haruna porta un léger sourire narquois mais celui-ci disparut rapidement quand elle vit le regard douloureux de sa mère.

- Mère ?

- Je … Le dîner … Je vais préparer le dîner.

Haruna fixa un instant sa mère s'éloignant de la pièce puis décida de s'aventurer elle-même dans la cuisine. Elle vit sa mère sanglotant silencieusement. Entre deux sanglots, elle l'entendit murmurer douloureusement un prénom.

* * *

Le lendemain, Haruna n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. En classe, son esprit était absent … Ceci se solda par une convocation chez la directrice. Celle-ci lui adressa un léger sourire et allait prendre la parole lorsqu'elle se fit interrompre par la sous-directrice.

- Qu'allons-nous faire de toi, Haruna?

- Haruka, ne soit pas dure … Ce n'est qu'une enfant …

- Je suis désolée Mesdames la directrice et sous-directrice.

- Tout va bien Haruna ?

- Oui Madame la directrice.

La directrice se leva et mit une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son élève.

- Tu ne masques pas aussi bien tes émotions que ta mère …

- Plaît-il ?

- Ta mère est la championne du faux sourire toutes catégories confondues …

- Haruka …

- Quoi ? C'est toi qui a commencé Yukino.

Yukino secoua la tête et fixa de nouveau son élève.

- Alors qui y a-t-il ?

- Vous connaissez Mère depuis longtemps n'est-ce-pas ?

Les deux adultes se fixèrent un instant puis Yukino hocha la tête. Haruna semblait cherchait ses mots puis expliqua les évènements de la veille. Entre temps, Yukino s'était assise et fixa Haruka. Elle donna une excuse à la jeune femme et la congédia. Seules, la discussion promettait d'être mouvementée.

- Nous devrions peut-être …

- Non Yukino ! Nous avons promis de ne pas remuer le passé.

- Mais …

- Yukino … Shizuru nous a demandé de garder le silence là-dessus.

- Bien …

Haruka se déplaça vers la jeune femme et l'enlaça par derrière.

- Elle lui dira quand elle le souhaitera. Ou elle l'apprendra par la main de sa mère.

- La main ? Je ne comprends pas.

Haruka posa un léger baiser sur le front de Yukino et murmura.

- Une fois, j'ai surpris Shizuru écrivant dans un journal. Quand je lui ai demandé, elle m'a dit que ça l'aidait à vivre en enfouissant le passé.

- Et tu la crois ?

- Vu les dires de sa fille, son passé est partie intégrante de son présent et de son futur …

De l'autre côté de la porte, la jeune Haruna tendit l'oreille. La suite de la conversation n'ayant pas un grand intérêt pour elle, elle rebroussa chemin non sans une dernière parole à voix basse.

- Je dois trouver ce journal…

* * *

- Grand-mère ?

- Oui mon enfant ?

- Mère me manque …

Saeko fixa Hikari ayant le visage collé à la fenêtre. Elle se leva et se plaça derrière la jeune femme

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. Natsuki est forte.

Hikari fixa un instant ses pieds et murmura faiblement.

- Pas comme moi …

Saeko retourna la jeune femme.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Hikari releva la tête faisant face au regard inquiet de sa grand-mère.

- Je suis comme elle n'est-ce pas ?

- Comme qui ?

- Mon … autre mère.

Saeko sourit tristement et s'asseye tout en fixant la fenêtre. Hikari s'asseye elle-même

- Grand-père m'a toujours considéré comme faible …

- Votre grand-père pouvait être dur parfois mais il vous aimait.

- Parlez-moi d'elle …

Saeko secoua la tête

- Je ne peux pas

Hikari tendit la main et murmura

- Je veux connaître l'humaine m'ayant mise au monde grand-mère. Mère ne veut jamais me parler d'elle … ni me dire ce qui lui est arrivée …

Saeko hocha la tête et intima la jeune femme de la suivre. Elles se rendirent devant un cimetière et s'arrêtèrent devant une tombe n'ayant aucune inscription.

Saeko passa une main sur la pierre tombale et murmura tristement.

- Nous avons retrouvé une louve il y a 14 ans dans la forêt. Elle tenait en son sein un jeune loup. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas découvert qui elle était. Nous l'avons donc enterré parmi les nôtres de la façon la plus honorable qu'il soit. Le jeune loup a été amené au château et dès lors votre grand-père et Natsuki sont entrés dans un combat. Natsuki a finalement gagné et a élevé ce jeune loup en lui donnant le nom d'Hikari.

Hikari fixa la tombe et murmura à son tour.

- Etait-elle ma …

- Non ne savons rien. Ni qui est l'humaine t'ayant engendré.

Hikari frôla à son tour la tombe.

- Est-ce la fautes des Otomes ?

Saeko fixa la jeune femme serrant les poings fortement

- Hikari …

Celle-ci s'éloigna et murmura un « je sais ce que je dois faire »

* * *

Haruna fixa Shizuru, qui préparait le dîner.

- Mère ?

- Hum ?

- J'aimerais m'entraîner avec vous.

Celle-ci posa son couteau et fixa sa fille.

- Ma foi, cela fait un certain temps que je ne me suis pas entraînée. Quelques flèches me permettraient de me détendre.

- Je pensais plus à utiliser un bokken.

Shizuru se contenta de secouer la tête.

- Nous avons depuis des générations étaient des archers exemplaires. Pourquoi cette passion pour le bokken ?

Haruna tenta timidement.

- Cela pourrait venir de mon père.

Shizuru se figea un instant. Haruna alla plus loin dans la provocation.

- Vous ne me parlez jamais de lui. Qui est-il ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Nous a-t-il abandonné ? S'est-il fait tué ? S'est-il que j'existe ?

- Haruna ça suffit !

Haruna avait sursauté face à l'intonation froide de sa mère. Du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne, jamais sa mère avait haussé le ton de cette manière. Shizuru reprit plus calmement.

- Il y a des choses qui ne doivent pas sortir du passé. Vas prendre une douche avant le dîner.

- Mais …

- Le sujet est clos Haruna !

Celle-ci se contenta de grogner et de partir vers les douches.

Au soir, elles reçurent la visite de Mai qui sourit à la vue de la jeune femme.

- Haruna ! Comment vas-tu ?

Celle-ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de se diriger vers l'extérieur de la maison. Mai fixa Shizuru qui soupira doucement.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Nous avons eu une légère querelle.

- Qu'a-t-elle encore fait ?

Shizuru sourit tristement et murmura.

- Ce n'est pas elle … C'est moi …

Avant que Mai ne puisse demander, Shizuru se leva et s'excusa prétextant être fatiguée.

Mai sortit de la demeure et visualisa au loin une forme. Elle la rejoignit et s'asseye à ses côtés.

- Ta mère m'a dit que vous vous étiez un peu querellées ?

Haruna hocha la tête. Mai tenta une percée.

- A propos de quoi ?

- Mère ne te l'a pas dit ?

Mai secoua la tête. La jeune femme fixa un instant Mai et murmura.

- J'ai l'impression que je peux toujours tout te dire … Pourquoi ?

Mai se raidit un instant et sourit.

- Parce que je suis ta tante.

- Mère ne veut jamais me parler de lui.

- Lui ?

- Mon père.

Mai se frotta la tête et murmura à son tour.

- Il y a un passé qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de déterrer.

- C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit …

Mai fixa un instant la lune.

- Tu devrais rentrer, il commence à faire nuit.

- Je n'ai pas peur de la nuit. La lune m'apaise.

Mai sourit et murmura.

- Moi aussi …

- Sais-tu qui était mon père ?

- Haruna …

- Je veux juste un oui ou un non.

- Non.

Haruna fixa Mai qui souffla.

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas qui est ton père mais … Donnes-moi ta parole que cela restera entre nous d'accord ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

- La vérité apporterait des gros soucis à ta mère alors ne la déterres pas d'accord ?

- Mais pourquoi ?

Mai secoua la tête.

- Tu en sais assez. Je ne parlerais pas plus. La gouvernante me tuera si la vérité explose.

- Qu'est-ce que grand-mère vient faire la dedans ?

Mai se releva et respira un instant l'air pure.

- Ta grand-mère ne doit jamais apprendre cette conversation. Promets-le-moi Haruna.

- Je promets ma tante.

- Bien. Maintenant retourne dans la maison et va voir ta mère. Ne lui reparles plus jamais de ça d'accord ?

- Pourquoi ?

Mai ébouriffa les cheveux de la jeune femme.

- Je ne connais pas son histoire mais j'ai deviné une partie. Même si je n'ai pas de réponses précises, je sais que la partie que j'ai découverte ne doit pas l'être aux yeux des nôtres. Ta mère veut oublier son passé alors laisse-la oublier d'accord ?

Haruna hocha à contrecoeur la tête et rejoignit sa demeure. Une fois seule, Mai fixa la lune et murmura.

- Te poses-tu autant de questions Fujimi ?

* * *

Natsuki entra dans la salle de trône avec un sentiment de colère.

- Pourquoi lui avez-vous raconté ?

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir ma fille …

- Mère !

Saeko ferma les yeux et essaya de faire abstraction de la migraine à venir.

- Elle a le droit de connaître la vérité.

- Mais nous ne connaissons pas la vérité !

Saeko fixa sa fille bouillant littéralement de rage.

- Les gardes m'ont dit qu'elle s'entraîne nuit et jour depuis votre stupide aveu ! Elle est partie en chasse seule ! Elle aurait pu se tuer avec votre inconscience …

- Natsuki !

Celle-ci respira lourdement, sentant son sang chauffé. Saeko se leva et s'approcha de son enfant.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle réagirait comme cela. Mais c'est un bien pour un mal. Elle s'entraîne dure et saura mener les nôtres.

- Elle s'entraîne pour aller massacrer les Otomes !

Saeko secoua la tête mais Natsuki reprit plus lourdement.

- Elle pourrait massacrer sa propre mère sans le savoir. Vous avez fait une grave erreur !

Saeko prit délicatement la parole.

- Ce n'est pas cela qui vous inquiète.

- Oh vraiment ? Ma fille va devenir une machine de guerre avec vos conneries mais je suis inquiète pour autre chose ? Je suis toute ouïe.

- Elle pourrait retrouver …

- Sa propre mère ! Et la tuer !

- Shizuru vous a changé Natsuki.

Natsuki se figea et allait répliquer quand elle fut interrompue.

- Qui est Shizuru ?

Natsuki se retourna et fit face à sa fille.

- Depuis quand es-tu là ?

- Depuis le début. Je ne compte pas massacrer les Otomes. Je veux juste connaître la vérité.

Natsuki prit délicatement la jeune femme contre elle. Celle-ci se laissa faire et rendit l'étreinte à l'alpha.

- Vous resterez ma mère. Quoi que je trouve.

Natsuki caressa doucement le visage de la jeune femme qui reprit sa question.

- Qui est Shizuru ?

Natsuki lança un regard noir à sa mère. Puis se reconcentrant sur sa fille déclara.

- Mon Alphae …

Saeko vit la douleur dans les yeux de Natsuki et décida d'intervenir.

- Elle nous a quittés il y a plusieurs années.

Hikari prit la main de Natsuki et l'amena à l'extérieur.

- Mère, je serais toujours là pour vous. Sachez que la mort ne m'arrêtera pas pour être proche de vous.

Natsuki se contenta de sourire.

- Montres-moi tes progrès ma fille.

* * *

Haruna rentra chez elle et héla sa mère. Celle-ci était absente. La tentation était grande alors elle s'aventura dans la chambre de sa mère et chercha après le mystérieux journal. Elle chercha sous le lit, dans les commodes mais rien. Elle allait quitter les lieux quand elle fixa la bibliothèque de sa mère. Elle visualisa le contenu entier et fut attirée par un livre en particulier. Elle tenta de le sortir de la bibliothèque mais celui-ci entraîna dans sa chute d'autres bouquins. Haruna les remit rapidement en place mais fut alertée par un livre en particulier 'Conduite d'une Otome'. Elle l'ouvrit et remarqua qu'il referma un autre petit livre à l'intérieur. L'ouvrage avait été creusé de sorte à pouvoir en dissimuler un autre de plus petite taille. Elle saisit délicatement l'ouvrage et le parcourra rapidement. Celui-ci était jauni et ne semblait plus avoir reçu une écriture depuis plusieurs années. Elle reconnut facilement l'écriture de sa mère. Elle l'ouvrit à la première page et remarqua une écriture différente de celle de sa mère.

'_Shizuru, _

_J'espère que ce cadeau te plaira et que tu trouveras satisfaction dans l'écriture de tes pensées. N'oublie jamais que je te suis dévouée et que tu resteras la seule pour moi. Je t'aime et t'aimerais jusque ma mort'_

Haruna referma le journal et sortit de la chambre de sa mère. Elle descendit les escaliers quand elle surprit sa mère dans le salon. Elle se figea rapidement.

- M …Mère ?

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

Haruna déglutit difficilement. Sa mère, ne remarqua pas le malaise et enchaîna sur la discussion

- Ta grand-mère veut que je me rende à l'Académie pour donner des cours aux jeunes archères. Je rentrerai un peu plus tard que toi chaque jour. Tu arriveras à te débrouiller ?

Celle-ci se contenta d'hocher la tête puis disparut à l'extérieur de la maison. Seule, elle était perdue dans ses pensées

- Mère aimait une autre femme … C'est pour cela qu'elle ne veut pas parler de père … Je dois en savoir plus …

* * *

Haruna n'avait jamais quitté aussi rapidement l'Académie. Elle savait qu'elle avait environ une heure devant elle et comptait bien en apprendre plus sur sa mère. Elle balança son sac dans sa chambre et se rendit directement dans celle de sa mère. Elle saisit le journal et le tourna à la deuxième page

'_Je suis rentrée depuis 4 jours maintenant. Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais me manquer. J'ai peut-être fait une erreur en rentrant chez moi. Ma mère ne semblait pas peinée de ma disparition. Elle m'a juste dit d'aller chasser avec mon père car l'heure du repas approchée. Je pensais qu'elle serait fière de moi. Fière que j'ai survécu dans cette forêt, fière de savoir que j'avais vaincu un ours … mais rien. Je lui ai expliqué que je m'étais perdue en forêt ce jour-là. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire toute la vérité. Comme tu le sais, la vérité ne doit jamais sortir de mon cœur. Pour autant, je sais que je peux me confier à travers ces écrits. La vérité ? Je pense que ce soir-là, quand tu as pris ma virginité, tu t'es également enfouie dans mon âme, dans mon cœur. Chaque parcelle de ma peau t'appartient jusqu'à ma mort et cela même si je dois laisser une autre personne me toucher. Sache que seule toi as compté, comptes, et comptera pour moi. Je pensais avoir fait le bon choix mais aujourd'hui, je pense que j'ai fait une terrible erreur. Je ne peux pas assumer mon passé mais je le garderais profondément enfoui dans ce journal. Chacune des pensées que j'aurais pour toi, sera retranscrite de ma main. Car je sais aujourd'hui que ton amour pour moi était authentique et que je n'ai pas été assez forte pour assumer moi-même que le sentiment que j'associais à ta personne était l'amour. Pardonnes-moi je t'en prie._'

Haruna respira difficilement, ayant une légère teinte rougeâtre suite à l'inconfort de sa lecture. Pour autant, elle tourna la page et poursuivit sa lecture.

'_Mère m'a forcé à fréquenter un homme alors que je n'étais rentrée que depuis 8 jours. Celui-ci était soit disant un bon parti. La vérité ? Je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer. Pour autant deux mois après, j'ai commencé à ressentir des migraines et des vertiges. Le médecin a diagnostiqué que j'étais enceinte. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'expliquer que mon père a pris son katana et décapité l'homme en question. Mon père n'avait pas toléré qu'il m'avait souillé avant même un engagement. Mon père était convaincu de cela. Ma mère, beaucoup moins. J'ai vu dans son regard qu'elle doutait. Pensait-elle que je m'étais donnée à cet homme volontairement pour que mon père lui ôte la vie ? Oui je pense que cela retranscrit parfaitement ses pensées. J'ai eu confirmation de cela quand elle m'avait pris à parti et dit avec une certaine fureur 'Il aurait abusé de vous, vous ne seriez pas autant fière de porter cet enfant'. La vérité ? Je suis plus que fière car il n'y a pas d'importance sur la conception de cet enfant. J'ai enfin quelque chose à m'accrocher, quelqu'un pour qui vivre. Ceci me permet de croire en un futur où je serais maître de mes choix. Tu me manques chaque jour encore plus mais j'ai foi que cet enfant puisse laisser un peu de répit à mon esprit, tant tourmentait par ton absence. '_

Haruna fixa les mots et secoua la tête tout en feuilletant plusieurs pages avant de s'arrêter sur l'une d'entre elles. L'encre était quelque peu effacée et on pouvait distinguer des formes de cercles.

- Mère pleurait quand elle a écrit ses mots. Elle se lança dans la lecture.

'_Aujourd'hui fût un jour bien triste pour moi. Je suis enfin Mère … La tristesse ne vient pas de ce nouveau statut, il vient du fait que malgré la joie que je ressens je suis également dans ma plus grande peine. Peux-tu sentir ma douleur comme tu me l'avais dit lors de notre première et seule nuit ensemble ? Parce que si tu peux la sentir, je t'en conjure adsorbe-en une partie. Mon cœur est si lourd. Je l'ai perdu … je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi mais je me retrouve devant un berceau vide. C'est de ma faute … Je n'aurais pas dû m'endormir. Suite à mon erreur j'ai perdu Fujimi. Oui, je voulais un prénom qui signale l'immortalité car mon amour pour toi est immortel. Je me sens tellement triste et perdue, Mère m'a dit qu'un Loup l'avait enlevé. Après cela, j'ai compris pourquoi et je pense que tu le comprendras aussi si tu lis un jour ces écrits. J'étouffe ma peine et ma tristesse car je sais que ce loup m'a sauvé la vie, a sauvé la vie de Fujimi. Je peux alors me permettre d'être heureuse à la vue d'Haruna. J'ai pensé à ce prénom car je voulais t'inclure dans mon futur, une fleur vit et s'épanouit en été, ce qui me rappelle ton prénom mon amour. Oui, j'ai eu deux magnifiques filles. Mais je ne pourrais qu'en choyer une seule. Si tu ressens ma douleur, viens, emmène-moi loin de ces personnes que je ne pourrais plus jamais appeler les miens. Comme j'aimerais que tu sois à mes côtés. Ton odeur, ta présence et ta voix ... Tout de toi m'aurais permis de ne pas m'écrouler. Car oui, même si j'aime ma vie, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. L'Otome en moi est morte depuis que j'ai compris que je t'aimais. Pourrais-je un jour avoir le courage de défier les miens. Je suis trop lâche pour cela. Pardonnes-moi je t'en supplie.'_

Haruna entendit un léger bruit et s'empressa de ranger l'ouvrage et de sortir de la pièce. Elle descendit et fixa sa mère.

- Tout va bien Mère ?

- Je suis juste un peu fatiguée par …

Shizuru sentit sa fille se coller contre elle.

- Je suis désolée Mère …

- A propos de quoi ?

Haruna sortit de l'étreinte

- Ce n'est pas important. Je vais dans ma chambre.

Seule, Haruna fixa son arc et son bokken. Elle fixa la Lune et murmura.

- Je dois retrouver ma sœur … Pour le bien de Mère.

* * *

Le lendemain, Shizuru monta rapidement les escaliers et cogna à la porte de sa fille. N'ayant aucune réponse, elle ouvrit et découvrit une pièce vide. Un papier jonchait le bureau en désordre. Shizuru s'avança et son sang se glaça.

'_Mère,_

_Ne m'en voulez pas avant de comprendre pourquoi je ne suis pas dans mon lit. Je vais revenir dans quelques jours, peut-être quelques mois mais je ne reviendrais pas seule. Je suis désolée que ma curiosité m'ait permise de comprendre que mon père a abusé de vous, de votre condition de femme mais je sais que vous m'aimez. Vous méritez de retrouver l'enfant que vous avez perdu il y a 14 ans. Oui, comme vous le comprenez ma Mère, je me suis lancée à la recherche de ma sœur. Même si je n'ai pas toutes les réponses, je sais qu'elle se trouve chez les Loups. Je vous aime ma Mère et serait bientôt de retour avec ma sœur. Je vous en fait la promesse._

_Haruna' _

Shizuru lâcha la note et se précipita dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit le bouquin 'Conduite d'une Otome' et se figea. Son journal avait disparu.

_**A suivre**_


	3. Présent Partie 2

- J'en ai marre ! J'abandonne !

Hikari portait un regard sadique sur son visage. Elle tenait fermement un jeune homme en réalisant parfaitement une prise de lutte. Celui-ci commençait à fortement s'échauffer.

- Lâche-moi ! Putain ça fait mal !

Hikari se releva et nargua le jeune homme.

- Alors qui est le louveteau apeuré maintenant ? En quatre mois d'entraînement j'ai réussi à tous vous vaincre.

Le jeune homme se contenta de s'en aller en grognant.

- Ma nièce ne devrait pas être aussi sûre d'elle …

Hikari se retourna pour faire face à Miyu. Elle réajusta sa tenue ton en haussant les épaules.

- Je n'y peux rien si c'est la vérité.

- Qu'adviendra-t-il si ce n'est pas un loup qui t'attaque ?

- Je gagnerais encore plus facilement.

Miyu secoua la tête face à l'inconscience de sa nièce. Elle chercha une arme de fortune. Un bâton de marche se présenta à sa portée. Elle le saisit et reprit sa mise en garde.

- Vraiment ? Faisons un essai.

- Nao-tata me tuera si je fais du mal à son héritier !

- Je suis enceinte depuis deux mois. Contrairement aux dires de Nao, je ne suis pas infirme. As-tu peur de perdre ?

Hikari secoua la tête et se lança sur sa tante. Après quelques secondes, elle se fit fermement plaquer contre le mur, le bâton pressant fermement contre son cou. Miyu desserra son emprise après quelques secondes de pression.

- Tu vois ? Ne sois pas si sûre de toi. Il apporterait ta perte et nous serions tous tristes s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

Hikari enlaça doucement Miyu et murmura un 'merci tata'

- Hikari !

Celle-ci se retourna et vit Nao fulminant.

- Tu crois que c'est le moment de t'attaquer à Miyu !

- Mais …

- Pas de mais ! Où est ce stupide chiot qui te sert de référence pour que je lui apprenne les valeurs moi !

- Mais Nao-tata je …

- Silence ! Pourquoi as-tu défié Miyu ?

- Ma louve protectrice devrait laisser parler sa nièce. Ainsi, elle saurait que c'est moi qui voulais lui donner une leçon.

Nao fixa un instant Miyu puis secoua la tête

- Pas de combat pendant la gestation !

- Hum hum …

Nao regarda Hikari semblant attendre quelques choses. Elle soupira face à la défaite.

- Je m'excuse ça te va jeune loup ?

Celle-ci se contenta d'hocher la tête tout en se dirigeant vers la forêt.

* * *

- Elle a trouvé le journal !

Shizuru était avec Mai, Haruka et Yukino.

- Mais comment ?

- Oh par Kami non …

- Quoi ?

- Elle nous a entendu Haruka …

Shizuru s'arrêta nette et fixa Yukino ayant un regard triste. Haruka passa sa main sur son visage.

- Je vais la retrouver même si je dois tuer tous les Loups qui seront sur mon chemin.

- Non !

Haruka se retourna et vit Mai le regard sombre.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Aucun loup ne mourra ni aucune Otome. Je vais y aller et ramènerais Haruna sans faire de vagues.

Haruka rigola amèrement, énervant au passage Mai.

- Tu ne sais même pas tenir une arme et tu vas aller sur le territoire de ces bêtes immorales ?

Mai gifla Haruka, surprenant au passage Shizuru.

- Mai …

- Je ne laisserais personne les juger en ma présence …

Shizuru porta une intention beaucoup plus poussée face aux propos de la jeune femme rousse.

- Haruka, je pense que je dois parler à Mai personnellement.

Yukino se releva et attrapa le bras d'Haruka en murmurant un 'rentrons'. Une fois seules, Shizuru reprit la parole.

- Pourquoi réagir aussi violemment au propos d'Haruka ? Tu la connais, c'est l'inquiétude qui parle.

Mai secoua la tête et respira difficilement face à la révélation à venir.

- Tu n'as pas à mentir Shizuru, je connais la vérité.

Celle-ci regarda avec une légère crainte son interlocutrice.

- La vérité ?

- Ta vérité Shizuru ….

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Mai.

Mai se leva et fixa la fenêtre, le regard vague.

- Ce soir-là, c'est moi qui ai aidé la louve à s'enfuir … avec ta fille.

Mai se fit plaquer contre le mur et commençait à manquer d'air. Shizuru la tenait fermement par le cou et cracha des paroles.

- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Toi que je considère comme ma sœur depuis plus de vingt ans !

Mai se défit de l'emprise faisant chuter Shizuru au passage.

- C'est bien pour cela que je l'ai fait !

Shizuru regarda en état de choc Mai qui poursuivit avec une voix légèrement tremblante.

- Ton père m'a recueilli quand j'avais treize ans. Il ne m'a jamais demandé mes origines parce que j'étais un humain mais … Je suis comme eux Shizuru. Je suis comme ces bêtes immorales comme dirait Haruka.

Shizuru était en état de choc. Elle fixa la jeune femme qui semblait au bord des larmes.

- Ta propre mère t'aurait tué Shizuru ! Et Fujimi aussi.

- Elle …

- … a le gène … comme moi ...

- Mais comment as-tu …

- Nous nous reconnaissons … entre nous.

- Fujimi est … une louve ?

Mai secoua la tête.

- Je ne sais pas. Seuls les loups reconnaissent si l'enfant a le gène actif ou non.

Elle s'avança vers Shizuru et s'assied à côté d'elle.

- Je lui ai donné une chance de survivre Shizuru. Auprès … des siens. Je n'ai jamais eu de nouvelle de la louve qui s'est enfuie ce jour-là mais elle m'a juré de l'élever comme son propre sang.

- Quel était son nom ?

- Mizuki.

Shizuru se releva.

- Alors nous devons la retrouver avant que je ne perde une autre fille.

- Nous ?

- Je ne te laisserais pas y aller seul. C'est mon sang qui risque de mourir !

- Les loups ne lui feront pas de mal …

Shizuru ferma les yeux, se remémorant une partie de son passé.

- L'Alpha est sans pitié. Je sais de quoi il est capable. Je ne préfère pas prendre le risque.

- Qui est … ?

Shizuru coupa Mai dans sa demande

- La réponse n'a aucune importance ... pour l'instant.

Haruna fixa les différents panneaux signalant la frontière de l'Ouest. Elle posa un pied sur la terre des Loups puis regarda une dernière fois sa Terre natale.

- Je vous ramènerais Fujimi Mère. Je vus en fais la promesse.

* * *

Deux jours passèrent avant qu'Haruna arrive aux abords de la forêt. Elle déglutit difficilement face à la masse végétale lui faisant face. Elle resserra son emprise sur son arc et sur son bokken?

- Les serpents géants n'existent pas … Mère cherchait juste à m'effrayer …

Elle marcha plusieurs heures et décida de s'installer pour se reposer, une fois que le soleil serait tourné vers le bas. Elle commença à somnoler quand elle n'entendit plus aucun bruit. Plus de battements d'ailes, plus de hululements, rien. Elle posa la main sur son arc et prépara une flèche. Tendant l'oreille, elle attendit mais après plusieurs minutes, elle décida de reposer son arc et de se préparer pour la nuit. Derrière un buisson, des yeux jaunes luisants étaient visibles. Ceux-ci fixèrent une dernière fois leur proie puis rebroussèrent chemin.

- Tu es sûre que c'est par là Mai ?

- Je n'ai pas mis les pieds ici depuis plus de vingt ans alors si tu pouvais me laisser un peu de temps pour retrouver mon chemin … Espérons qu'ils n'ont toujours pas mis de gardes sur ce flanc …

- Je savais bien qu'on n'avait pas besoin d'elle !

Mai se retourna et foudroya du regard Haruka ayant émis ces propos.

- Et moi je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi Shizuru tenait tant à ce que tu viennes ! Et ne parlons pas de Yukino !

La dénommée était en admiration devant un arbre la caressant doucement.

- Vous vous rendez compte ? Nous n'avons plus cette variété depuis plus de 500 ans sur nos terres. Et ici, ils poussent par milliers.

Mai essaya de se calmer malgré la frustration se développant de plus en plus en elle.

- Quelqu'un pourrait récupérer l'exploratrice pour que nous puissions nous remettre en route ?

Haruka souffla et se dirigea vers Yukino. Shizuru resta en retrait fixant le paysage.

- Tout va bien Shizuru?

- Oui Mai. C'est juste que j'avais oublié à quel point la nature était présente ici.

* * *

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Affirmatif ! Une gosse habillée en Otome est dans la forêt.

- Qu'as-tu fait ?

- Resté tapis pour ne pas me faire repérer.

- As-tu remarqué autre chose ?

- Deux armes.

- Est-elle familière ?

- Impossible de la sentir pour le savoir. Le vent n'était pas en ma faveur.

- Je vois …

- J'aurais dû la bouffer pour nous éviter des problèmes. C'est une Otome après tout.

Natsuki souffla au commentaire du garde et le congédia. Elle fixa sa mère à ses côtés.

- Que devons-nous faire ?

- Tu es l'alpha Natsuki, c'est donc à toi de décider.

- Je ne comprends pas. Sont-ils devenus fou pour nous envoyer un seul jeune ?

Saeko semblait réfléchir, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Elle a peut-être été bannie.

- Peut-être … Nous devons la surveiller de près.

- Pourquoi ne pas laisser un jeune la suivre ?

Natsuki secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation.

- Tous les jeunes se sentent incapables depuis qu'Hikari a pris l'initiative de s'entraîner 'correctement'.

- Je réitère ma question.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse mère ?

- Cela pourrait lui être bénéfique.

- Je …

- Tout ira bien Natsuki. Elle sera fière de vous montrer sa force comme vous avez été fière de le montrer à votre père lors de votre première mission en solitaire.

Natsuki souffla légèrement mais capitula sachant que sa mère avait raison.

- Je vais la prévenir de sa première mission en solitaire.

- Mission de surveillance … Pff surveiller une Otome mais ne pas rentrer en conflit avec … Pff je vois vraiment pas l'intérêt …

Hikari marchait depuis plus de deux jours, recherchant la piste de la jeune Otome. Son odorat n'était pas assez développé pour reconnaître une odeur différente des siens. Elle chercha donc la seule chose qui ne la tromperait pas, des traces de pas. Elle s'arrêta dans son train de pensées lorsqu'elle entendit une respiration saccagée. Elle se cacha dans les buissons et chercha du regard la source de la respiration. Elle distingua une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux bruns foncés, courant pour apparemment sauver sa vie. Hikari attendit de voir passer son ennemi et se prépara à un éventuel combat. Mais rien n'apparut. La jeune femme sauta dans une rivière et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard tout en jurant sous le regard dérouté d'Hikari.

- Saletés d'araignées … J'ai jamais aimé ses bestioles et cette putain de forêt en est imprégnée !

Hikari fixa la jeune femme et se murmura à elle-même

- C'est ça l'Otome ? Mère pourquoi me faites-vous perdre mon temps …

* * *

La nuit tomba, Haruna sortit de son sac le journal. Elle se mit à le lire à voix basse.

'_Haruna dors en ce moment dans mes bras. Elle possède un beau visage me rappelant certains traits fins que je ne pourrais jamais revoir suite à ma lâcheté. J'aimerais que tu la vois pour que tu comprennes que je n'exagères pas. Si seulement la guerre pourrait cesser … Je passerais la frontière sans hésiter et cette fois, je ne reviendrais plus en arrière. Tu me manques mon Loup. Je voudrais te revoir rien qu'une fois, te sentir contre moi et que tu me fasses l'amour encore une fois. Ta marque est sur moi. Je ne peux jamais laisser mon cou à l'air libre, peur que les miens ne s'en rendent compte. J'aimerais tellement que mes doux rêves se réalisent. Je sais que tu ne peux pas l'entendre mais j'espère que tu ne ressens pas uniquement ma douleur. Ressens aussi mon amour_.'

Haruna referma le journal et porta son regard vers la pleine lune.

- Mère … Pourquoi avoir souffert toutes ses années si votre seul souhait était de rejoindre votre Loup…

Elle s'allongea à proximité du feu et sombra dans son sommeil. Elle ne remarqua pas une présence se rapprochant d'elle, saisissant délicatement le journal.

Hikari s'éloigna un peu de la jeune femme et s'aida des rayons de la lune pour découvrir les écrits. Elle fixa la dernière page écrite.

'_Haruna a aujourd'hui quatre ans. La guerre a explosé. Ton père était en première ligne. Il a tué mon père sous mes yeux. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'a remarqué parmi les archères. J'aurais pu lui loger une flèche dans le cœur mais ton visage m'est alors apparu. Je sais aujourd'hui que nous ne pourrions jamais nous revoir et nous aimer comme je le désire. J'ai besoin de te laisser aller et d'avancer. Pour moi, pour toi mais également pour Haruna. Je te le dis donc une dernière fois. Je t'aime. Je crois en la réincarnation et espère de retrouver dans une prochaine vie Natsuki Kruger'_

Hikari resta figée par le nom sur le journal. Elle reposa délicatement le journal mais sentit un mouvement derrière elle. Elle se retourna et fit face à une flèche prête à frapper son cœur. Haruna fixa la jeune femme.

- T'es qui ?

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te demander. Tu es sur mes Terres, Otome.

Haruna secoua la tête tout en n'abaissant pas son arc.

- Je ne suis pas là pour me battre.

Hikari fixa la jeune femme qui abaissa finalement son arc. Elle aurait pu la tuer mais ne bougea pas. Elle se contenta de la questionner.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Je dois retrouver ma sœur et aussi un loup.

- Je vois …

Hikari reprit le journal sous le regard surpris d'Haruna.

- Rend-le moi !

- Qui t'as donné ce journal ?

- Personne ! Je l'ai emprunté à ma mère.

- Ta mère ?

Haruna hocha la tête

- Je vais te poser une seule question et si tu as la bonne réponse, je t'aiderais à retrouver ce que tu cherches ici d'accord ?

- Qui me dit que tu vas … Donnes-moi ta parole.

- Tu as ma parole de Loup.

- Et tu as ma parole que je ne tenterais rien contre les tiens.

- Quelle est le prénom de ta mère ?

- Shizuru.

Hikari sourit légèrement et murmura

- Alors je crois savoir qui est le loup de ta mère.

Haruna semblait surprise mais vit le journal dans les mains d'Hikari. Elle murmura tristement.

- Mère a tout sacrifié en revenant chez les Otomes. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi …

- Les adultes sont parfois difficiles à cerner …

- C'est ce que je pense aussi.

Les deux discutèrent tranquillement, attendant la première heure du jour pour se mettre en route.

* * *

Shizuru sentit une paire de lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était doux et apaisant. La douleur avait disparu laissant place à une brume de plaisir, de douceur. Elle se fit allonger sur le lit et sentit des légères morsures le long de son corps dénudée. Elle passa délicatement ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant. Elle sentit une légère morsure sur son cou qui lui fit pousser un cri._ La douleur ne durera pas rassure-toi Shizuru_. Le ton était apaisant et envoutant. Elle sentit un corps chaud contre le sien, embrassant la morsure et la léchant légèrement. Cet acte la fit frissonner tout le long de son corps. _Je serais douce ne t'inquiète pas_. Elle sentit une main caressant tendrement ses cheveux. _Tu es si belle Shizuru, permets-moi de te faire mienne. _Shizuru hocha légèrement la tête et sentit une main caressant légèrement son intimité. _De part cet acte, je serais toujours près de toi. _Elle sentit un doigt s'enfonçant doucement dans son intimité. Elle mordit ses lèvres pour ne pas crier mais bientôt des lèvres la libérèrent de sa torture. _Tu n'auras plus jamais mal car je prendrais ta douleur mon amour. _Elle sentit des vas et viens de plus en plus puissants qui lui fit perdre la notion de son environnement. Combien de temps avait-elle été contre ce corps chaud lui faisant l'amour, elle ne savait pas. Elle savait juste qu'elle entendait des murmures légèrement saccagés. _Je serais un bon loup tu verras … Je ferais tout pour que nos peuples soit unis pour toi, pour notre amour, pour notre futur… Je te donnerais des enfants dans un monde où Otomes et Loups ne seront qu'une seule nation ... Est-ce-que tu le désire Shizuru ? _Malgré tout, elle réussit à répondre un léger oui et se libéra. Elle sentit un corps chaud reposer sur elle et lui murmurer tendrement _Moi, Natsuki Kruger, t'aimerais jusqu'à ma mort ma préférence. _

Shizuru se réveilla en sursaut faisant face à trois personnes

- Tu as eu un sommeil agité. Tout va bien ?

Shizuru reprit difficilement sa respiration et hocha la tête

- J'ai fait un rêve que je n'avais pas fait depuis des années … Nous devrions nous mettre en route.

Natsuki se réveilla en sueur. Son corps était chaud. Elle se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre, pour essayer de se rafraîchir.

- Même loin de moi, je ne cesse de voir ton visage … Shizuru …

* * *

- T'es sure qu'ils ne vont pas me bouffer ?

- Nous ne mangeons pas de la viande avariée.

- Hey ! J'suis pas avariée … Enfin je crois pas.

Hikari s'arrêta, essayant de rester calme.

- Et nous ne sommes pas des animaux !

Haruna fixa les yeux verts luisant de la jeune femme et déglutit.

- Tu … Vas rester comme t'es là hein … sans poils et sans crocs ?

Hikari souffla et poursuivit sa marche.

- Nous serons au château d'ici ce soir si tout se passe bien.

Haruna déglutit difficilement

- Je voudrais savoir …

- Quoi encore ?

- Les serpents géants ?

- Oui bah quoi ? Ils sont rarement en plein milieu de la forêt, plus aux abords des cours d'eau.

Haruna passa devant Hikari, surprit par ce changement de rythme.

- Dépêchons-nous de sortir d'ici alors.

Hikari secoua la tête tout en suivant la jeune femme, qui d'ailleurs ne savait pas vraiment où elle allait.

- Je l'ai trouvé !

- Tu étais censée la surveiller pas la ramener !

- Elle serait morte dans la forêt.

- Tu as rencontré des prédateurs ?

- Ah non pas besoin … Sa paranoïa l'aurait tué à coup sûr …

- Hey je suis là hein !

Natsuki regarda par-dessus l'épaule de sa fille et souffla.

- Que viens-tu faire ici jeune Otome ?

- Je … Cherche ma sœur qui …

- Il n'y a pas d'Otome ici tu peux repartir !

- Mère ?

Natsuki fixa Hikari qui lui tendit un journal. Celle-ci allait le prendre quand elle se fit devancer par Haruna.

- Arrête de me piquer mes affaires !

Natsuki fixa la jeune femme et la plaqua contre le mur.

- Comment ?

Haruna avait eu le souffle coupé face à la force de l'Alpha.

- Mais lâchez-moi !

Natsuki laissa retomber la jeune femme et essaya de se calmer.

- Tu … tu as du sang de loup en toi … Comment ?

Hikari s'avança de sa mère et lui tendit lentement l'ouvrage.

- La réponse est ici mère.

Natsuki fixa sa fille puis prit délicatement l'ouvrage. Elle se raidit lorsqu'elle le regarda de plus prêt.

- Comment as-tu eu ce journal ?

Haruna s'était remise sur ses pieds lançant un regard noir à l'Alpha.

- Vous êtes complètement cinglée. Et toi là, je t'avais dit qu'ils allaient me bouffer !

- QUI !

Haruna recula face à l'intonation de Natsuki mais reprit vite de la contenance, la colère ayant pris le dessus sur la peur.

- Mais c'est quoi le problème avec le journal de ma mère ! Vous avez jamais vu un journal de votre vie sérieusement !

- Ta mère ?

- Oui pour…

- Haruna attend.

Natsuki sentit une main légère sur le journal. Elle laissa faire Hikari qui ouvrit le journal à la dernière page et lui tendit.

- Lis-le nom et prénom.

- Natsuki Kruger.

Natsuki resta figée et prit à son tour le journal. Hikari vit la main de sa mère tremblait et murmura.

- Mère …

Natsuki essaya de contenir les larmes lui venant aux yeux et murmura à son tour.

- Shizuru … C'est le nom de ta mère n'est-ce-pas ?

Haruna hocha la tête.

- Alors je comprends mieux pourquoi … Elle était des nôtres après tout … Tu as son sang et son sang est mêlé au mien …

- Mère …

Natsuki posa une main sur l'épaule d'Haruna qui resta figée face au geste et à la déclaration.

- Je n'ai pas su la protéger. Voilà donc ce qui me reste de ma préférence ... Un simple journal … Je te remercie de me l'avoir apporté ... Puisse ta mère reposer en paix.

Haruna s'étouffa face la réplique.

- Mère n'est pas morte !

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Elle … Eh bien en ce moment je pense qu'elle essaie de trouver un moyen pour me punir à vie mais sinon elle va bien …

Natsuki saisit la jeune femme par les épaules.

- Je veux que tu me racontes tout sur elle !

- Mais je suis pas là pour ça !

Natsuki resserra son emprise.

- Je t'en prie …

Haruna souffla et fixa Hikari qui hocha la tête.

- Ok mais en contrepartie vous m'aider à retrouver ma sœur.

- Quelle est son prénom ?

- Fujimi.

- Je vais demander des recherches. En attendant, tu resteras et me feras découvrir le présent et le passé de ma préférence.

* * *

- Il est évident que ce n'est pas par là que se trouve la Terre des Loups !

Mai continua à marcher me prenant pas en compte la énième remarque qui venait de derrière elle. Elle se contenta de justifier son choix de route.

- Je répète encore et encore que nous sommes sur le côté Est de cette Terre. Il ne faut que quelques jours du côté Ouest mais par ici cela prend plus de temps.

- Il n'y a rien !

- C'est bien pour ça qu'il n'y a pas de gardes !

- J'en ai marre !

Haruka retourna les talons et saisit le poignet de Yukino.

- Nous allons trouver notre chemin par nous-même car nous n'arriverons à rien par ici.

- Eh bien allez-y ! Traversez la forêt de l'Ouest, faites-vous piéger et tuer. Cela me fera des vacances.

- Mais tu te prends pour qui sérieusement ?

- Pour quelqu'un qui se sert de sa tête et pas uniquement de ses poings. C'est bien beau de faire la morale à Haruna mais t'es exactement la même …Enfin Haruna est moins bête !

- Au vraiment ? Et qui est à l'origine de tout cela hein ? Qui a fait une énorme erreur il y a quinze ans et essaie de se racheter hein ?

- ASSEZ !

Mai et Haruka fixèrent Shizuru qui massa légèrement ses tempes.

- Vous pouvez toutes repartir si la seule raison de ce voyage est de se quereller et rabattre la faute sur l'autre. Je trouverais mes filles, seule et en silence !

Sur ce, elle reprit sa marche. Mai et Haruka soufflèrent et continuèrent à marcher derrière Shizuru, avec Yukino qui s'empressa de rejoindre Shizuru.

* * *

- Quoi c'est tout ?

- Bah oui ! Mère passe sa journée à la maison. Y'a pas grand-chose à dire …

- Et ton … Enfin l'homme qui a …

- Mort. Tout est dans le journal. Je vous laisse le lire. Je pensais qu'il m'apprendrait des choses sur ma sœur mais Mère ne fait référence qu'à un Loup … enfin à vous.

Natsuki hocha la tête et fixa les armes de la jeune femme.

- Un bokken n'est pas commun pour une Otome.

- J'aime bien m'en servir.

- Que dirais-tu d'un combat contre ma fille ? Hikari ?

Hikari haussa les épaules.

- Moi ça me va. Tu veux ?

Haruna acquiesça à son tour.

- Bon les règles. Pas de coups mortels. Et pas de transformations vu ?

Natsuki fixa sa fille qui souffla mais accepta les règles.

- Alors allez-y !

Hikari savait parfaitement la parade à réaliser. Ayant appris avec Natsuki, elle savait qu'elle gagnerait. Pour autant, Haruna esquivait tous ses coups et semblait reproduire les mêmes mouvements. Après plus d'une demi-heure de combat, Haruna trouva la faille et fit perdre l'équilibre à Hikari.

- J'ai gagné !

Hikari souffla mais prit la main tendue. Natsuki regarda curieuse la jeune femme.

- Qui t'a appris à te battre comme ça ?

- Je ne fais que suivre mon instinct.

- Je vois.

* * *

- Je jure devant Fumi qu'Haruna va être punie jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait atteinte sa majorité !

- Shizuru …

- Comment sommes-nous sensées arriver en vie jusque là-bas ?

Devant elles, une falaise leur faisait face. Entre les deux bords de la falaise se trouvait un pont ne tenant qu'à un fil. Mai frotta l'arrière de son crâne.

- Je ne me souviens pas qu'il fût en si mauvais état. Mais mon village est juste quelques lieux plus bas.

Shizuru fulmina et commença à marcher sur le pont.

- Haruna ma fille sache que tu as intérêt à trouver une raison vraiment solide pour me retenir dans ma colère …

Haruka fixa la forme de Shizuru et murmura à Yukino.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi remonté.

- Avoir des enfants changent … Tu le découvrira toi-aussi Haruka …

Haruka rougit à l'insinuation de Yukino et embraya le pas rapidement à Shizuru.

* * *

- Tu ne dors pas ?

Haruna sursauta face à l'intonation venant de derrière elle. Elle vit une femme âgée ressemblant à Natsuki.

- Je n'y arrive pas.

- Je suis Saeko Kruger. La mère de l'Alpha.

Haruna se contenta d'hocher la tête et reporta son intention vers l'extérieur. Elle sentit Saeko s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle fixa la femme et vit une morsure sur son cou. Saeko remarqua le malaise et passa sa main sur la blessure.

- Le baiser du Loup … Ta mère doit en l'avoir aussi je me trompe ?

- Elle porte toujours un foulard alors je ne sais pas.

- Tu sais le châtiment réservé aux Otomes se donnant à un Loup ?

- La mort …

Le silence avait repris sa place jusqu'à ce qu'Haruna le rompt.

- Votre mari a tué mon grand-père … Pourquoi ?

Saeko souffla et murmura.

- Il avait ses raisons … Je ne savais pas.

- Qu'il l'avait tué ?

- Que Shizuru était une Viola.

Haruna était perdue dans ses pensées mais ne cessa de fixer Saeko.

- Je suis trop vieille pour toi mon enfant

Haruna s'empourpra légèrement ce qui fit sourire Saeko.

- Je suis désolée …

- M'en veux-tu pour la mort de ton grand père ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir si elle ne vous avez pas donné son nom … Ce n'était pas écrit sur son front …

- Ceci aurait été plus visible s'il avait été de notre peuple.

- Comment ça ?

- La marque du Loup …

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Cela montre notre appartenance.

- Plait-il ?

- Vous ne nous connaissez pas et nous jugez … C'est vraiment triste.

Voyant le regard confus de la jeune femme Saeko poursuivit.

- Quand un loup s'unit à une humaine, il solde leur descendance. L'humaine portera une marque qu'elle transmettra à son louveteau. Quant au Loup, il transmettra sa propre marque à sa descendance humaine. Il a été dicté par nos pères et restera ainsi.

Haruna essaya de décrypter les propos.

- Donc l'Alpha possède une marque semblable à la vôtre ?

- Exact … A la même place … Tout comme mon autre fille Nao.

- Connais pas …

Saeko frôla doucement la tête de l'enfant puis se releva.

- Je suis sûre que tu l'apprécierais.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Tu lui ressemble dans ses plus jeunes années. Bonne nuit jeune Otome.

Haruna attendit le départ de Saeko. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se releva.

- Je sais comment retrouver Fujimi …

Natsuki caressa la couverture du journal et ouvrit une page au hasard.

' _Je n'arrive pas à dormir … Je me sens seule, tellement seule … Tu avais promis d'absorber ma douleur mais j'ai toujours mal et chaque jour j'ai de plus en plus mal. Je voudrais arrêter cette souffrance. Je voudrais en finir tellement j'ai mal mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux pas. Le fait de voir cette enfant me regardant droit dans les yeux et essayant de comprendre pourquoi je me suis arrêtée de lui donner le sein me ramène ici … emmurée dans mes propres sentiments. J'aime ma fille mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais lutter seule … Tiens ta parole et aide-moi à me sentir mieux … Aide-moi à retrouver une vie … Une vie où je ne devrais pas me cacher derrière ce masque … Une vie où la vue de mon enfant me permettrais de ne ressentir que de la joie … Et non plus cette douleur qui me ronge au plus profond de mon âme …_ '

Natsuki referma le journal et laissa couler une larme tout en murmurant difficilement.

- Je n'ai jamais cessé de souffrir de ton absence Shizuru … Tu n'es pas la seule …

* * *

Mai sourit à la vue d'une chaumière. Elle allait s'avancer quand Haruka la retint par le bras.

- Ils vont nous tuer …

Mai secoua la tête et s'avança vers la maison. Elle s'arrêta nette devant celle-ci et caressa le bois de la porte. Elle ferma les yeux.

- Mai?

Celle-ci se retourna et fit face à une femme.

- Irina …

Mai n'eut pas le temps à de plus amples réflexions qu'elle se sentit tirer dans une étreinte. Après plusieurs secondes, Irina reprit.

- Où étais-tu ?

- Je … Les Otomes m'ont recueilli.

- Je vois … Quoi qu'il en soit bienvenu chez toi !

- Irina attend …

- Quoi ?

- Je ne suis pas venue seule.

Mai montra du doigt trois jeunes femmes restaient en retrait. Irina flaira en direction des trois femmes et s'avança vers elles.

- Vous Otomes n'êtes en aucun cas les bienvenus.

- Irina …

- Pourquoi avoir ramené des ennemis sur nos Terres ? As-tu oublié les tiens ?

Mai saisit Irina fermement.

- Jamais ! Tu entends ? Jamais je n'oublierais les miens ! Elle a besoin qu'on l'aide.

- Qui ça elle ?

- Ma sœur d'adoption. Elle …

Mai pointa du doigt Shizuru. Irina s'approcha d'elle et la renifla.

- Mais … Elle ….

Mai hocha la tête. Shizuru délia son foulard laissant apparaître la morsure.

- Un loup m'a marqué comme sienne. Je ne suis pas ici pour me battre mais juste pour retrouver ma fille.

- Et c'est deux-là ? Otomes à plein nez !

- Ce sont nos amis.

Irina souffla mais sentit une pression sur son avant-bras. Elle fit face au regard plein de demande de Mai.

- Très bien ! Vous pouvez rester ici quelques jours mais après vous repartez vu ?

- Nous voulons juste que tu nous aide à retrouver un Loup.

Irina rigola légèrement.

- Cette Terre est peuplée de Loups alors il n'y aura pas assez d'une vie pour tous les rencontrer.

- C'est une louve Mizuki. Elle a passé la frontière Ouest avec un enfant il y a quinze ans.

Irina fixa un instant Mai.

- Et tu crois que je vais te dire 'mais bien sûr ! Mizuki !' … quinze ans Mai …

Shizuru s'avança.

- N'y a-t-il pas un moyen que quelqu'un sache ?

Irina secoua la tête.

- Je suis désolée. Vous devriez partir et retourner chez vous.

- Mon autre fille est également ici …

- Combien avez-vous d'enfants ?

- Deux … Elle a passé la frontière Ouest il y a tout au plus deux semaines.

Irina sourit à Shizuru.

- Les patrouilleurs de l'Ouest ont dû l'attraper et dans le meilleur des cas elle est retenue au château dans les cachots.

Shizuru devint légèrement pâle mais sentit une prise ferme sur sa main.

- Nous savons au moins où elle est.

- Oui tu as raison Mai … Nous devons y aller.

Haruka se figea à la proposition

- Non ! Ils vont sûrement nous bouffer une fois que nous aurions passé le pas de la salle de trône … Hors de question !

Shizuru regarda tendrement Yukino puis Haruka.

- Tu as raison … Vous pouvez rentrer … Mai et moi pourrons nous débrouiller seules.

Haruka se figea à la proposition.

- Je … Nous vous attendrai ici si cela convient à Irina.

Celle-ci se contenta de présenter sa main à Haruka qui la serra

- Je ne te mordrais pas …

- Et je ne t'empalerais pas …

_**A suivre**_


	4. Présent Partie 3

_**Note de l'auteur : Merci à tout ceux et celles m'ayant mis en favori ou suivant mes/ma fiction/s. **__**Réponses aux MP :**_

_**- Je n'ai pas oublié mon autre histoire 'le mythe Chpinaka' mais je dois dire que j'ai quelques difficultés à mettre sous écrit ce que je veux réellement faire ressortir. Mais je la finirais comme toutes mes histoires, rassurez-vous.**_

_**- Je travaille également sur quatre autres histoires mais je ne peux pas encore vous dire si elles paraîtront durant l'été ou non. Il y aura de la romance lycéenne pour l'une, de la romance dans une situation délicate pour une autre, de l'humour et romance dans la troisième et pour finir une romance tout en douceur. Ce ne sera pas forcément l'ordre de parution mais vous avez déjà une idée. J'espère que vous aurez quand même le temps de les lire si vous reprenez votre travail.**_

_**- Il n'y a pas de lien dans les différents chapitres de One-Shot car comme le titre l'indique ce sont des histoires courtes ^^. Mais oui, j'en ai encore une dizaine en réserve mais je ne les publie que dans les périodes creuses, c'est à dire quand je suis en manque d'inspiration. Mais je suis contente qu'elles vous font rire.**_

_**- L'épilogue de 'projet confidentiel' sera bientôt publié étant donné qu'il est écrit depuis plus d'un mois, juste besoin de relire et corriger les fautes ^^. **_

_**Voilà je pense ne pas oublier personne. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours qu'Haruna avait rejoint le château. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, personne n'avait essayé de la tuer. Elle passait toutes ses journées avec Hikari et commençait à fortement apprécier la compagnie de la jeune femme. Elles s'entraînaient ensemble presque tous les jours, apprenant de l'entraînement de l'autre.

Ce jour-là, Natsuki fixait discrètement à travers l'une des vitres du château les deux jeunes femmes. Elle posa l'une de ses mains à plat sur la vitre puis la fit redescendre tout en la ramenant vers elle. Son attention n'était pas sur le combat. Elle était sur la jeune femme faisant face à sa fille. La parade que celle-ci reproduisait lui rappelait trait pour trait celle de Shizuru. Malgré ses cheveux sombres, Haruna portait d'étranges similitudes avec sa mère. Elle avait les mêmes traits, le même nez et le même regard, aussi profonds, aussi envoûtants. Elle se perdit un moment dans ses pensées et se remémora une partie de son passé.

**Flash-back**

_Je n'ai jamais vu une fille aussi jolie. Elle semble dans la douleur … A ce que m'a raconté Nao, il doit être l'œuvre de Reito … Je n'ai jamais pu le sentir ... Même si père juge qu'il est un bon soldat, ce n'est qu'un troufion ne cherchant qu'à s'attirer ses bonnes grâces. Son fils est mort par la main de cette jeune femme mais elle semble tellement dans la tourmente, dans la douleur. Nao a sans doute raison, c'est un banal accident. _

- Natsuki ! Amenez cette chienne dans le cachot ! Quant à toi Reito, fais-en ce qu'il te plaira mais ne la tue pas est-ce clair ?

_Pourquoi père est aussi dure avec elle ? Allons au cachot. Je vais essayer de ne pas lui faire de mal sans pour autant attirer les foudres de mon père. Quelle est cette sensation qui m'envahit juste au moment où je lui saisis le bras ? Cette sensation me fait resserrer mon emprise sur elle mais je ne voulais pas. Je la vois grimacer mais je n'y peux rien. Notre marche continue vers notre destination. Je n'aime vraiment pas être dans les cachots … Elle va s'en doute mourir là-dedans vu son entêtement à tenir tête à mon père. Je vais alléger ses douleurs en ne serrant pas trop ses liens. Les mots sont sortis de ma bouche sans savoir pourquoi … Pourquoi je me sens obligée de m'excuser et surtout d'être douce avec elle. Son regard me transperce comme une flèche en plein cœur. Je sais maintenant de quoi il s'agit … Je me suis imprégnée d'elle. Une Otome … bientôt morte est mon imprégnation. Je dois faire quelque chose … Je dois trouver un moyen pour qu'elle soit libre avant de mourir … Je … Oui en espérant qu'elle comprenne._

- Il adviendra que je me plierais à votre volonté à vous Alpha de ces Terres et à vous Alphae, vaisseau de la vie et de la descendance de nos pères.

**Fin du flash-back**

Natsuki secoua la tête à ce souvenir douloureux et sentit une présence derrière elle.

- Tu penses qu'elle est un espion ?

Natsuki se retourna et distingua sa mère et sa sœur. Nao se rapprocha d'elle et scruta à son tour la cour. Quant à Saeko, elle se contenta de s'asseoir et de fixer sa progéniture. Natsuki souffla légèrement et croisa ses mains derrière son dos.

- Je ne pense pas …

Saeko connaissait les moindres faits et gestes de ses filles. Et en l'occurrence la position de Natsuki ne la rassurait guère.

- Alors qu'est-ce-qui te tracasse ma fille ?

Natsuki baissa la tête comme pour avouer un crime et murmura douloureusement.

- Elle lui ressemble tellement … Elle possède ses yeux …

Nao posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Natsuki. Elle essaya de chercher les mots justes.

- Tu ne devrais pas broyer du noir à son sujet. Personne ne l'a forcé à partir. Elle a fait son propre choix …

- Je l'ai reconduite à proximité de la frontière ce jour-là …

Nao se raidit face à la révélation et se retourna légèrement pour voir la réaction de sa mère. Celle-ci intima à Nao de continuer, à l'aide de sa main.

- Elle ne voulait pas rester ici.

- Peut-être qu'avec le temps …

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Natsuki fixa un instant sa sœur puis se reconcentra vers l'extérieur. Personne n'était au courant des évènements datant de quinze ans. Leur discussion dans la nuit, leur premier baiser, leurs caresses et leur plaisir charnel. Natsuki ne l'avait dit à personne. Son père serait sans doute lui-même parti récupérer Shizuru pour la tuer ou aurait tué son propre sang suite à cet acte. Tout était resté sous silence. Mais depuis l'arrivée d'Haruna, les choses avaient quelque peu éclaté au grand jour. Natsuki n'avait pas eu besoin de le dire aux siens, celles-ci avaient compris par elles-mêmes. Pour autant, elles ignoraient la chose la plus douloureuse pour Natsuki, la chose qui l'avait amené à ramener Shizuru vers ses terres. L'Alpha se remémora le pourquoi de son action.

**Flash-back**

Natsuki avait la respiration saccagée et fixa Shizuru, qui était en dessous d'elle et qui semblait absente, le regard vide.

- Tout va bien ?

Celle-ci se contenta d'hocher la tête, quelques larmes s'échappèrent et coulèrent le long de son visage. Natsuki embrassa la jeune femme.

- Je t'ai fait mal ?

Shizuru ne répondit pas et essaya de se tourner sur le côté. Natsuki, sentant le mouvement, se positionna sur le côté et fixa la jeune femme. Son regard était vide, tourné vers le plafond. Après plusieurs minutes, un murmure se fit entendre.

- Je ne reverrais plus jamais mes parents et ma sœur …

Natsuki essaya de réconforter la jeune femme en se rapprochant d'elle mais celle-ci se décala.

- Shizuru …

- Tu m'as marqué … Je suis condamnée à rester ici … Prisonnière et esclave de ton père.

Natsuki se raidit face à la réplique de la jeune femme.

- Tu es libre Shizuru … Je … Regrettes-tu ce qui s'est passé ?

Shizuru ferma les yeux en signe de réponses et finit par s'endormir. Plusieurs heures passèrent avant que Natsuki ne se lève à la recherche des vêtements de la jeune femme. Elle la rhabilla délicatement et enveloppa plusieurs choses dans un ballot. Elle se posa à son bureau et commença à rédiger une lettre. Une fois fait, elle fixa Shizuru et murmura tout en l'embrassant une dernière fois sur les lèvres.

- Je t'aime Shizuru et respecterais ton choix …

**Fin du Flash-back**

- Je l'aime encore tu sais … même si elle m'a sûrement oublié depuis onze ans …

- Le premier amour ne s'oublie jamais ma fille.

Natsuki se retourna et serra fortement le poing.

- Elle l'a écrit … Mon amour l'a fait souffrir alors il est mieux ainsi.

Sur ce, elle s'excusa près de sa mère et se rendit dans ses quartiers. Nao fixa sa sœur s'éloignant et souffla.

- Chiot a vraiment été envoûtée jusque l'âme par cette femme …

Saeko hocha la tête et soupira doucement.

- Il aurait tellement plus simple si elle aurait aimé une des nôtres …

Nao se contenta d'hocher la tête et de s'asseoir à son tour à proximité de sa mère. Le silence avait pris peu à peu place. Au moment où Nao se décida à prendre congé, un garde fit son apparition. Il débita tout en s'inclinant vers Saeko puis Nao.

- Alphae, Bêta … Deux Otomes ont été repérées à quelques lieux … A l'Est de nos Terres.

- Uniquement deux ?

- Affirmatif Bêta.

Nao fronça les sourcils puis congédia le garde. Elle prit la place plus tôt occupée par Natsuki. En bas, dans la cour, Hikari était au-dessus d'Haruna qui essayait tant bien que mal de renverser la situation. Elle essaya de se reconcentrer sur la situation et sans s'en rendre compte murmura à voix haute.

- Qu'ont-ils en tête de nous envoyer des Otomes en si petit nombre ? Cela n'a aucun sens.

Saeko s'avança à son tour et regarda par la fenêtre tout en portant un léger sourire face à ce qu'elle voyait. Haruna avait saisi un seau d'eau et envoya le contenu sur Hikari. Celle-ci était trempée jusqu'à l'os mais explosa de rire avec l'autre jeune femme. Saeko se remémora les paroles du garde.

- Une archère et une femme sans arme ?

- Oui c'est ce qu'il a dit.

- L'archère est assez grande et avec des cheveux châtains clairs.

- Où voulez-vous en venir mère ?

Saeko sourit légèrement et murmura à l'oreille de sa fille.

- J'aurais moi-aussi passé la frontière pour essayer de retrouver mon petit …

Nao se figea et après plusieurs minutes sourit à son tour.

- Vous pensez que …

- Je le pense en effet.

- Je vais m'occuper de ces deux Otomes personnellement …

- Sois prudente Nao. Je peux me tromper.

- Mais si ce n'est pas le cas Mère ... Chiot pourra avoir une réponse à ses tourments d'ici quelques jours.

Sur ce, elle s'inclina vers sa mère et sortit de la pièce direction l'Est.

* * *

- Haruka …

- Quoi ?

- Je pense vraiment que nous sommes perdues …

Haruka leva la main en l'air et poursuivit sa route.

- Irina nous a dit de continuer toujours vers le Nord pour retrouver notre chemin vers les nôtres.

- Mais nous sommes à l'Ouest Haruka !

Celle-ci s'arrêta et fixa ce qui les entourait. Yukino poursuivit tout en réajustant ses lunettes.

- Nous avons, je ne sais comment, rejoint la forêt de l'Ouest … Nous sommes perdues. Nous allons mourir ici sans connaître notre position …

Haruka sentit la panique gagner Yukino. Elle se rapprocha d'elle et l'enlaça doucement.

- Même si nous sommes perdues, en continuant toujours dans la même direction, nous arriverons à sortir de cette forêt. Fais-moi confiance Yukino.

Yukino souffla en signe de défaite. Haruka quant à elle fixa le ciel et maugréa.

- Shizuru si je sors en vie de cette forêt … Prépares-toi à m'entendre !

* * *

Haruna et Hikari étaient toutes les deux dans un bain, détendant leur corps meurtri par l'entraînement.

- C'est vraiment cool qu'on puisse s'échanger nos techniques.

- Ouai … Même si t'es pas très à l'aise avec un arc.

- Et toi t'es pas à l'aise avec un tambo … Suffit d'apprendre.

Hikari se contenta d'hocher la tête. Haruna s'enveloppa dans une serviette et commença à se sécher les cheveux. Hikari quant à elle se contenta de se relaxer quand ses yeux dérivèrent sur sa compagne de bain. Celle-ci rougit légèrement sur quoi Hikari s'empressa d'argumenter.

- C'est pas ce que tu crois … C'est juste … ça ne te fais pas mal ?

Haruna suivit le regard de la jeune femme et secoua la tête.

- Je l'ai depuis ma naissance … Ce n'est pas douloureux.

Hikari sortit de l'eau et montra le bas de son bassin à Haruna qui s'empourpra de plus belle.

- Moi aussi j'en ai une … Regardes.

Haruna fixa la marque et se remémora les propos de Saeko.

- Ta mère possédait la même ?

Hikari se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas … Je n'ai pas eu la chance de la connaître. Elle est morte avant que je ne puisse lui demander quoi que ce soit …

- Je suis désolée … Mon père est mort avant ma naissance … Même s'il a abusé de ma mère, j'aurais au moins aimé le voir au moins une fois …

Hikari sourit tristement.

- C'est triste d'ignorer une partie de nous.

Haruna hocha la tête et essaya de conclure la discussion.

- Nous nous ressemblons plus que ce que nous n'aurions pu imaginer.

- Oui tu as raison … Dommage que toutes les Otomes ne sont pas comme toi.

- Et dommage que tous les loups ne sont pas comme toi.

* * *

- Tout va bien Shizuru ?

- Hum ? Je suis juste inquiète pour ma fille.

- Nous allons la retrouver.

- Je parlais d'Haruna, Mai.

Mai posa une main sur celle à Shizuru. Celle-ci tremblait légèrement. Depuis plusieurs jours, elle ne cessait d'imaginer le pire. Elle se souvenait de son traitement lors de son dernier passage, de la dureté de l'Alpha, de la colère de Reito. Son esprit embraya directement sur Natsuki. Elle se souvenait aussi de la douceur et de l'intérêt de celle-ci. De ses baisers, de ses caresses de ses … Shizuru s'arrêta dans son train de pensées, sentant une chaleur inhabituelle l'envahir dans le bas ventre. Elle essaya de se reconcentrer sur la discussion. Mai n'avait pas quitté sa main et essaya de son mieux pour la rassurer.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien aussi …

Shizuru allait répliquer mais sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit une autre voix derrière Mai.

- Je confirme ! Elle va même très bien …

Mai se releva brusquement et fit face à une jeune femme rousse qui lui attrapa la main en vol. Celle-ci se rapprocha de l'oreille de Mai et murmura doucement avec un léger sourire narquois.

- Ne soit pas ridicule … Nous sommes du même camp toi et moi.

Shizuru essaya de distinguer la jeune femme dans la pénombre. Mais en vain, Mai lui masquait la vue. Elle essaya de calmer la situation tout en se relevant.

- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous battre loup.

Elle entendit un léger rire et fut sous le choc lorsqu'elle vit la jeune femme se rapprocher d'elle en écartant Mai de son passage.

- Nao ? C'est bien toi ?

Celle-ci continua son avancée et prit place devant le feu. Elle frotta ses mains devant celui-ci.

- Je suis flattée que tu te souvienne de moi Shizuru. Alors comme ça tu envoies ta fille en infiltration ?

Shizuru se rassied à proximité de Nao. Elle redoutait de poser la question mais avait besoin de connaître la réponse.

- Vous l'avez retrouvé ?

Nao se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle distingua Mai se rasseoir au côté de Shizuru mais poursuivit tranquillement.

- L'Alpha a décidé de la laisser au château … en vie et nourrit.

Shizuru murmura un 'par Kami merci '. Mai fixa d'une façon plus prononcée l'interaction entre les deux jeunes femmes.

- Vous vous connaissez toutes les deux ?

Shizuru se contenta d'hocher la tête. Nao quant à elle se contenta de murmurer, en essayant de ne pas montrer toute sa colère contre la femme assise à ses côtés.

- Shizuru nous a rendu une petite visite il y a quinze ans et est repartie aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Fidèle à elle-même … Enfin une morsure de Loup en prime …

- Comment le sais-tu ?

Nao essaya de prendre un certain plaisir dans la discussion. Elle feigna de ne pas comprendre.

- Savoir quoi ?

- La morsure …

Nao fixa le cou de Shizuru qui s'empressa de poser sa main sur celui-ci.

- Ta question était idiote.

- J'avais oublié que je ne portais plus mon foulard.

Nao secoua la tête.

- Je le savais déjà avant même de la voir de mes propres yeux.

- Mais comment …

Nao cracha ses paroles … Sa colère ayant eu raison d'elle.

- Ta fille a du sang de loup en elle …

- Je …

Nao ne laissa pas Shizuru se justifier et poursuivit dans sa lancée.

- Elle nous a dit qu'elle cherchait sa sœur. Pourquoi sa sœur aurait-elle été élevée par un Loup si elle n'était pas elle-même porteuse du gène ?

Shizuru déglutit face à l'esprit éclairé de Nao qui poursuivit avec une voix beaucoup plus sèche.

- Tu as balancé ta fille au Loup, il y a quinze ans, sans prévenir personne et là tu veux la récupérer juste comme ça ? Ah non suis-je bête, Haruna a dû le découvrir par elle-même. C'est pour ça que tu es ici? Par pour ta fille élevée par les loups juste pour ta fille Otome … Quelle Mère pourrait abandonner son propre enfant aussi facilement ? C'est tellement cruel et irréfléchi !

Shizuru sentit des larmes lui venir face aux propos crus de Nao. Mai décida d'intervenir.

- C'est moi qui ai pris l'initiative de donner l'enfant à une louve. Shizuru n'était pas au courant …

Nao fixa un instant Mai et secoua la tête. La colère avait quelque peu diminué. Shizuru posa la question qu'elle redoutait le plus depuis son départ.

- Sais-tu si je pourrais au moins revoir Fujimi ?

-Fujimi ?

- Ma fille.

Nao regarda intensément les flammes du feu. Celles-ci dansaient dans ses yeux révélant l'obscurité de la jeune femme. Elle ferma les yeux essayant de se libérer de cette colère qui pourrait la consumer. Elle répondit dans un murmure à Shizuru qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

- Ta fille pourrait être avec n'importe quel Loup.

- Nous avons le prénom de la louve, Mizuki.

Nao ria amèrement.

- Un simple prénom ?

Mai enchaîna sur ce qu'elle savait.

- Elle a passé la frontière il y a quinze ans, était recouverte d'égratignures, les cheveux noirs, courts aux yeux bleus, un croissant de lune sur l'épaule droite. Je me souviens parfaitement de la femme à qui j'ai transmis ma nièce et pourrais la reconnaître.

Nao se figea suite à la description mais masqua vite son malaise. Shizuru semblait déroutée par le comportement de Nao.

- Nao ?

Celle-ci se releva et fixa intensément le ciel étoilé.

- Nous devons nous mettre en route. Haruna sera sans doute contente de te voir. Elle a imaginé les pires punitions que tu pourrais lui infliger.

Mai fixa avec un air interrogateur Shizuru, qui malgré une absence de réponse, se contenta d'hocher la tête à l'égard de la louve.

* * *

- Mère … Tout va bien ?

Natsuki se retourna et fit face à Hikari portant un regard inquiet.

- Hikari … Tout va bien …

- Vous êtes quasiment toutes vos journées fixant l'horizon et ce depuis l'arrivée d'Haruna ici … Je ne pense pas que vous me dites la vérité.

Natsuki souffla tout en reconcentrant son visage vers l'extérieur.

- Je vais bien alors ne tant fais pas.

- Mais …

- En parlant d'Haruna … Où est-elle?

- Dehors. Elle m'attend pour que l'on s'entraîne.

- Alors tu ne devrais pas la faire attendre.

Hikari secoua la tête et murmura doucement.

- Vous ne devriez pas vous attarder sur ce journal … Onze ans ont passé depuis Mère …

Natsuki se contenta de fermer les yeux entendant les pas de sa fille s'éloigner.

Hikari remonta l'allée du château l'amenant vers l'extérieur. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle distingua la forme d'Haruna et l'interpella directement, cherchant à alléger son esprit.

- Ta mère a complètement rendu inerte ma mère. La question c'est pourquoi et comment …

- Plaît-il ?

Hikari attrapa le bokken que lui tendait Haruna, légèrement surprise par les propos de sa partenaire de combat. Celle-ci reprit tout en laissant glisser le bokken dans ses mains.

- Depuis ton arrivée, elle ne cesse de lire et de relire le journal … Elle ne prend même plus goût à nos promenades … ou même à la chasse. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Haruna frotta son menton avec le bokken et énonça son interprétation.

- Je pense que ta mère a besoin de digérer certaines choses qu'elle ne savait pas.

- Digérer … Elle ressasse le passé comme pour trouver la faille.

- Je pense que Mère réagirait de la même façon si elle était en face de ta mère. Elle aurait besoin de comprendre ou de soulager son esprit.

- Tu le pense vraiment ?

Haruna hocha la tête.

- Je pense que ta mère a besoin d'être seule pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Moi je souhaiterais qu'on me fiche la paix si j'étais à sa place.

- Moi je suis plutôt du genre à vouloir une réponse tout de suite quand je me sens troublée.

Haruna rigola légèrement ce qui laissa septique Hikari.

- Mère est comme toi. Quand je me conduis mal, elle ne cesse de me poser des questions pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment et au final, elle arrive à comprendre à la fois ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas mais aussi mon action. Mais parfois c'est pas facile à gérer.

Hikari hocha à son tour la tête avec un léger sourire.

- Je comprends … Tu as sans doute raison, je vais laisser Mère réfléchir un peu seule.

- Quand elle voudra parler, elle te parlera.

- Merci Haruna.

Celle-ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- Disons que nous sommes quittes.

- Par rapport à ?

- Je n'aurais jamais pu survivre seule dans la forêt. Grâce à toi, je suis en vie et pourrais retrouver ma sœur. C'est important pour moi, je n'oublierais pas.

Hikari sourit légèrement puis se mit en position d'attaque.

_**A suivre **_


	5. Présent Partie 4

_**Note de l'auteur : Merci pour les review et les mises en favori ^^. Je tiens à préciser que oui les retrouvailles se feront dans ce chapitre mais ce n'est pas pour autant la fin de l'histoire car l'intrigue n'est pas terminée ... En espérant que la suite vous plaise chers lecteurs. **_

* * *

**Quelque part dans la forêt de l'Ouest**

- Nao pourrions – nous faire une halte ?

Nao était au bord de la crise de nerf. Elle se retourna et vit Mai se tenant à un arbre pour reprendre son souffle. Shizuru, quant à elle, se contentait de suivre le rythme imposé par Nao. L'archère n'avait pas émis le moindre mot depuis la reprise de leur marche. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées suite à l'explosion verbale de Nao, ayant pris par la même occasion une légère teinte rougeâtre.

- Quatre fois qu'on s'arrête … A ce rythme-là, dans cinq jours on sera encore là !

Mai essaya de calmer le discours en se justifiant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, entre deux respirations saccagées.

- Trois jours que Shizuru et moi marchons, avec même pas une demi-journée de halte au total … J'en peu plus !

Nao leva la main en l'air, signe d'indifférence à la douleur physique de la jeune femme. Elle porta son attention sur Shizuru tout en se remettant en marche.

- Très bien … Reste ici ! Allons-y Shizuru !

Celle-ci sortit de son mutisme, surprise par la décision légère de Nao.

- Tu ne comptes pas la laisser là quand même ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Elle n'a même pas d'armes

- Laisse-lui ton arc.

- Elle ne sait pas s'en servir

- Elle a du sang de loup en elle. C'est suffisant comme instinct de survie

- Sérieusement Nao ?

Nao secoua la tête, en manque de réponse. Après plusieurs secondes, elle grogna doucement.

- J'aurais dû écouter Miyu …

Shizuru sourit face à la réplique de la jeune femme qui s'écrasa au sol, à la plus grande joie de Mai qui se laissa glisser le long d'un tronc d'arbre. Shizuru s'installa au côté de la louve et essaya de la calmer en amorçant la discussion.

- Comment va Miyu ?

Nao laissa apparaître un léger sourire et sentit l'ensemble de ses muscles se détendre, rien qu'à la pensée de sa préférence. Elle hocha la tête pour mettre en avant ses prochains dires.

- Elle va bien … Elle attend un petit.

Shizuru resta perplexe face à la réponse. Elle essaya de tourner sa question pour ne pas paraître trop directe mais elle ne trouvait pas la tournure adaptée.

- Vous n'êtes plus ensemble ?

- Si pourquoi ?

- Qui est le père ?

Nao s'empourpra d'un coup et s'énerva.

- Père ? Mais ça va pas de poser des questions comme ça ? Miyu m'est fidèle. Cet enfant est le mien bien évidemment !

Shizuru fronça les sourcils.

- Mais comment ?

- Comment ça comment ? Si t'es venue pour récupérer ta fille t'as bien une idée de comment on fait non ?

- Nao je pense que Shizuru ne connaît pas la légende de Marca (_N/A :_ _voir sur les Terres ennemies, chapitre Marca pour les curieux ^^_)

Le regard de Nao s'adoucit suite à la réplique de Mai.

- Je vois …

- Marca ? Est-ce une louve ?

Mai s'avança et secoua la tête.

- Pas exactement … Elle est cependant liée à l'histoire d'une louve. La première louve s'assurant une descendance grâce à une humaine.

Nao fixa une Shizuru sous le choc et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Pour faire simple, notre morsure permet la fécondation de l'humaine lorsque nous nous accouplons.

Shizuru se contenta d'hocher la tête. Mai poursuivit l'explication.

- Si l'humaine est prête à assurer sa descendance avec son Loup, le venin transmit par la morsure permet la fécondation.

Nao secoua la tête.

- Il faut que le loup le désir aussi sinon Miyu serait enceinte depuis pas mal d'années.

- Tu ne voulais pas d'enfants ?

- Je doute qu'un enfant aurait voulu de moi comme référence lors de mes dernières années. Je me suis assagie aujourd'hui.

Shizuru rit légèrement à la remarque de Nao qui se releva au grand damne de Mai.

- Quoi qu'il en soit … Remettons-nous en route jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Nous arriverons sans doute demain quand le soleil sera proche de son zénith.

Shizuru se releva et murmura doucement.

- Kami n'a donc pas entendu mes prières … Tous ceci est dû à ma seule volonté …

* * *

**Au royaume des Loups**

- Mère ?

- Oui ma fille ?

- Où est encore passé Nao ?

- Ma foi, elle est partie depuis quelques jours déjà … Pour s'assurer d'une chose. Tu n'aurais pas été perdue dans tes pensées, tu l'aurais vite remarqué …

- Je suis désolée Mère.

Saeko fixa sa fille qui se plaça à ses côtés. Celle-ci avait des cernes sous les yeux signifiant un manque de sommeil évident.

- La venue de cette enfant te remémore des souvenirs douloureux. As-tu besoin d'en parler ?

Natsuki serra les poings sur sa tunique et déclara fermement.

- Il n'y a rien à dire …

- Vraiment?

- Je suis juste en colère.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Elle s'est donnée à un autre quelques jours après son départ … Juste pour m'oublier ou redevenir une Otome … Je pensais qu'avec le recul, elle m'attendrait …

- C'était un viol Natsuki !

Natsuki figea son regard dans celui de sa mère. La douleur y était percevable.

- Et c'est pour ça que je me déteste d'avoir des pensées aussi dures et de la blâmer pour cela.

- Natsuki …

Natsuki ria amèrement tout en balançant ses propos.

- Au final, elle avait raison … Nous ne sommes que des chiens qui ...

Une gifle l'arrêta nette. Natsuki plaça sa main sur sa joue et fixa sa mère la main toujours levée.

- Ne dévalorise pas ce que tu es uniquement parce que tu n'as pas pu être qui tu voulais être.

Natsuki hocha la tête et murmura faiblement.

- Je suis désolée.

Saeko caressa la joue meurtrie de sa fille.

- Que comptes-tu faire d'Haruna ?

- Elle restera ici jusqu'à temps qu'elle retrouve sa sœur … Cette jeune femme ne prend pas un non pour réponse alors même si je la ramène aux frontières ... Je suis sûre que quelques jours plus tard elle sera de nouveau ici.

- Crois-tu qu'on pourra retrouver cette enfant ?

Natsuki secoua la tête puis plongea son regard vers le bas.

- Je … Ce serait plus facile si elle serait ici …

- Haruna ?

- Non … Shizuru … La marque permettrait de retrouver sa fille.

- Comptes – tu aller la chercher ?

Natsuki secoua de nouveau la tête.

- Les Otomes prendraient notre acte comme une déclaration de guerre. Père a déjà tué le mari de la gouvernante alors si on touche à Shizuru …

- Nous reproduisons les évènements datant de onze ans…

Natsuki prit délicatement la main de sa mère. Une question lui triturait l'esprit depuis plusieurs années.

- Mère ... Pourquoi s'est-il laissé mourir ? Nous aurions pu le soigner de ses blessures après la guerre ...

- Ton père avait l'âme enfin tranquille après ce jour-là. Sa vengeance était enfin appliquée.

Natsuki remarqua de légères larmes s'écoulant le long des joues de sa mère qui reprit difficilement.

- Cet idiot me manque tous les jours … Il serait encore en vie s'il n'avait pas voulu à tout prix tuer cet homme … Pour autant, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir connaissant les raisons.

- Qu'en était-il ?

- Il y a un passé qu'il ne faut pas déterrer ma fille.

Natsuki se contenta de rester silencieuse et d'être le soutien physique de sa mère.

* * *

**Quelque part ... On ne sait où (Oui même l'auteur ne connait pas la localisation ^^)**

- Haruka !

Celle-ci stoppa nette face à la colère de sa compagne. Celle-ci secoua la tête et explosa.

- Je t'ai fait confiance pour nous guider mais là j'en peux plus ! Nous nous éloignons de plus en plus de chez nous. Bientôt nous allons découvrir une nouvelle Terre.

- Tu exagères Yu….

- J'exagère vraiment ?

Haruka se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Devant elles, un ravin de plus de deux cents mètres de profondeur. Yukino s'avança dangereusement vers Haruka qui déglutit difficilement.

- Nous allons procéder à ma manière à partir de maintenant.

- Mais …

- A ma manière !

- Très bien … Où veux-tu aller ?

Yukino se contenta de rebrousser chemin tout en maugréant de propos incohérents. Haruka secoua la tête tout en suivant Yukino.

- J'espère que Shizuru a retrouvé Haruna.

- HARUKA !

- J'arrive ... J'arrive … Cette femme a vraiment un sacré caractère quand elle s'y met …

* * *

**Revenons au Royaume des Loups**

- Mère ?

Natsuki fixa Hikari qui était vêtue d'une robe légère. La jeune femme s'avança vers sa mère quémandant un câlin. Natsuki prit délicatement sa fille dans ses bras.

- Qui y a-t-il ?

- J'aimerais aller me promener en forêt avec vous … Nous n'avons pas eu ce loisir depuis plusieurs semaines.

Natsuki hocha la tête amenant un sourire vrai sur le visage de sa fille.

- Où est Haruna ?

- Avec Miyu-tata. Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait apprendre à cuisiner.

Natsuki sourit légèrement et sentit sa fille se coller contre elle.

- Eh bien allons-y.

**Dans les cuisines**

- Vous avez connu Mère ?

Miyu hocha la tête tout en caressant son ventre

- Shizuru était quelqu'un que j'appréciais fortement. Appliquée dans sa tâche, travailleuse, volontaire et intelligente. J'ai été peinée quand j'ai su qu'elle était partie.

Haruna hocha la tête tout en jouant avec une cuillère.

- Pourquoi est-elle partie ?

- C'est à ta mère que tu devrais demander.

- Vous n'avez pas une idée sur la question ?

Miyu s'assied à proximité d'Haruna.

- Le père de Natsuki, Kenta Kruger était un homme sage et bon pour son peuple. Mais il détestait les Otomes. Il n'a pas été très gentil avec ta mère alors je comprends son envie de retrouver les siens.

- Mais pourquoi était-il méchant avec Mère ? Elle s'était juste perdue …

Miyu fixa un instant l'enfant et murmura.

- Ta mère a accidentellement tué un jeune. La colère de l'ancien Alpha était justifiée. Le père de l'enfant ne s'en est jamais remis et s'est suicidé quelques années après.

Haruna déglutit difficilement. Miyu posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- Le passé doit rester enseveli pour le bien de tous. Allons … Je vais t'apprendre à préparer un bon repas.

* * *

**A quelques kilomètres de là**

- Enfin !

Mai souffla à la vue du château. Elle suivit Nao qui poursuivit sa marche mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle remarqua que Shizuru ne les suivait pas.

- Shizuru ?

Celle-ci soupira doucement posant une main sur son cœur.

- Il faut que je te dise une chose Mai … Avant de continuer …

- Je t'écoute …

- Tu sais qu'un loup m'a marqué mais tu ne sais pas qui est ce loup.

- Et vous deux ! Allez ! Je veux revoir ma préférence et surtout la tête de chiot quand elle verra qui je ramène !

Shizuru s'arrêta dans sa révélation.

- Tu ne lui as rien dit ?

- Affirmatif ! J'voulais lui faire une surprise et surtout voir sa tronche … Mémorable rien qu'à l'imaginer.

- Mais enfin Nao … Elle va …

- Me tuer … Je ne pense pas. Mère ne la laissera pas faire … Quoi ?

- Rien … Je t'avais presque cru quand tu as dit que tu avais mûrit …

- Oi ! Une occasion comme celle-là ne se présentera qu'une seule fois … Alors je l'ai saisis.

- Chiot ?

Shizuru essaya de retrouver son calme et de choisir les mots justes. Nao s'était contentée de se remettre en marche.

- Mai … Mon loup est la sœur de Nao …

- D'accord …

- Natsuki Kruger …

- Oui et al… Attend Kru … Kruger comme Le Loup dominant Kenta Kruger ? Celui qui a tué ton père … Celui qui était en première ligne lors de la grande guerre ? Celui …

- Oui Mai … Ce même Kruger.

Mai resta là à fixer Shizuru qui se contenta de rejoindre Nao. Elle reprit un peu ses esprits et les rejoint tout en se parlant à elle-même.

- Haruna a de qui tenir pour faire des conneries plus grosses qu'elle …

* * *

**Une heure plus tard, à l'intérieur du château**

Nao avait laissé en plan Shizuru dans la salle de trône prenant Mai avec elle. Mai se retrouva dans les cuisines et se fit tacler au sol avant même de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

- Mai-tata !

Mai ébouriffa les cheveux d'Haruna qui resta collée contre elle.

- Comment va ma nièce ?

- Bien. Les loups sont gentils avec moi. Surtout l'Alpha et sa fille.

Mai regarda perplexe sa nièce.

- L'alpha est gentil avec toi ?

- Hai ! Natsuki est vraiment cool comme Alpha. Elle me laisse m'entrainer avec Hikari. Hikari c'est sa fille au cas où tu te demanderais.

Mai assimila les informations et sentit une prise ferme sur sa tunique.

- Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?

- Ta mère a trouvé ta lettre et nous sommes venues te rechercher.

Haruna déglutit difficilement.

- M'man est ici aussi ?

Mai hocha la tête et sourit au visage pâle que lui offrait sa nièce.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle sera heureuse de te revoir et surtout de voir que tu es en un seul morceau.

- Elle est où ?

- Ta mère a quelque chose à régler avant alors laissons-lui un peu de temps. Fais-moi visiter tu veux ?

Haruna attrapa la main de sa tante et commença la visite.

* * *

**Plus loin dans le château**

Shizuru observa l'endroit, se remémorant chaque parcelle de ce lieu.

- Rien n'a changé depuis ton dernier passage …

Shizuru se retourna et fit face à Saeko. Elle s'inclina plus profondément.

- Alphae …

Saeko s'avança et s'arrêta à quelques pas de Shizuru. Elle lui caressa doucement le visage.

- Tu n'as pas changé. Ta beauté est toujours exceptionnelle Shizuru.

Shizuru observa les alentours, une légère crainte était percevable dans ses yeux.

- Où est ma fille ?

- Rassure-toi, elle va bien. Je voulais te voir avant que tu ne t'entretiennes avec l'Alpha.

Shizuru sentit un frisson la parcourir. Elle fit abstraction de sa peur laissant parler sa colère.

- Pourquoi devrais-je voir votre mari ? Il m'a privé de mon père.

Saeko semblait étonnée par le changement soudain de ton mais se contenta de prendre un peu de distance.

- Il avait ses raisons.

- Père était quelqu'un de bon et de bien …

- Tu te trompes Shizuru …

Shizuru fixa un instant Saeko qui prit place sur son trône.

- Sais-tu pourquoi mon loup a tué ton père ?

Shizuru se contenta de secouer la tête. Elle nota cependant une légère douleur dans la voix de l'Alphae.

- Ton père … Avant que les Loups ne puissent être libres, ils étaient enchaînés aux Otomes.

- Je connais l'histoire de nos peuples.

- Très bien, je vais donc aller droit au but. La famille Kruger a été au service des Viola, comme d'autres familles de loups, ceci jusqu'à ce que le père de Kenta, Hikaru Kruger, décide de se lever contre eux. Kenta avait dix-sept ans quand tout cela s'est arrivé. Il a vu ton père, Anata Viola, tuer son père sans aucun état d'âme. Kenta s'est juré de venger son père et cela signifiait retrouver Anata Viola et le tuer. Le sang appelle le sang Shizuru …

Shizuru était restée muette face à la révélation. Saeko essuya une larme et murmura doucement.

- Le passé ne doit pas être remis au goût du jour et rester enfoui …

Shizuru vit Saeko se lever.

- L'Alpha va te recevoir. Je t'en prie … Ne fais pas ou ne dis pas quelque chose qui pourrait lui faire encore plus mal que la douleur déjà présente dans son cœur.

- Saeko ?

Celle-ci se retourna et secoua la tête.

- Ne dis rien … Je sais. Tu seras toujours ici chez toi. Ne l'oublie pas future Alphae.

Shizuru sourit légèrement à Saeko puis attendit l'arrivée de l'Alpha. Elle concentra son regard vers l'extérieur et vit Nao avec une jeune femme. Celle-ci possédait les mêmes yeux que Nao mais des cheveux beaucoup plus clairs. Elle fixa les deux femmes jusqu'à ce qu'elle décèle des bruits de pas. Elle se contenta de fermer les yeux, essayant de trouver les mots justes.

- Votre Alphae m'a expliqué les raisons de votre crime. Je ne savais rien de tout cela. Je m'excuse pour les actions de mon père bien que vous avez eu réparations de ses fautes. Je suis navrée pour votre perte.

Elle attendit une réponse mais n'entendit rien. Elle décida de se retourner et fit face à Natsuki. Celle-ci était comme paralysée et n'arrivait pas à émettre le moindre son. Après plusieurs minutes à se regarder, Natsuki retrouva un peu de force et s'avança vers Shizuru ne laissant que quelques centimètres entre leur corps. Elle prononça d'une voix tremblante.

- Shizuru …

Celle-ci sentit une main tremblante sur sa joue et une autre dans son dos la ramenant vers un corps chaud.

- Tu es vraiment là ?

Natsuki serra un peu plus la jeune femme. Shizuru trembla légèrement et elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais elle éclata en sanglots se rapprochant encore plus de son loup. Son corps avait lui-même compris le manque de son loup et répondait de sa propre façon en libérant la douleur et l'absence de l'être cher depuis toutes ses années. Natsuki se contenta de renforcer son étreinte, ayant elle-même du mal à rester droite et forte. Après plusieurs minutes, Shizuru se décala et essuya les larmes ayant coulées.

- Je suis désolée … Je m'attendais à voir l'Alpha.

Natsuki regarda septique sa préférence.

- Je suis l'Alpha. Père est mort quelques mois après le tien.

Shizuru resta sous le choc mais ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de demander.

- Puis-je voir ma fille ?

- Hikari est partie la chercher. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Hikari ?

- Ma fille.

- Ta …

Natsuki rougit légèrement et s'empressa de se justifier.

- Adoptive … Nous l'avons … ou plutôt Nao l'a trouvé dans la forêt il y a plusieurs années et je l'ai adopté.

Shizuru se contenta d'hocher la tête. Natsuki continua un peu plus difficilement.

- J'ai … Haruna m'a donné ton journal.

Shizuru se raidit.

- Tu ….

- Plusieurs fois. Je suis désolée pour le mal que tu as subi à cause de mon absence ou de mon acte.

Shizuru se contenta de sourire faiblement.

- Natsuki, je …

- Maman ?

Shizuru se retourna et vit sa fille avec une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains et yeux verts. Shizuru reconnu la jeune femme qu'elle avait plus tôt vu en compagnie de Nao. Elle reconcentra son attention sur sa fille et s'avança dangereusement vers celle-ci qui commença à déglutir difficilement.

- Maman, je …

- Tais-toi !

Celle-ci fixa ses pieds et attendit la sentence. A la place, elle sentit une prise ferme l'entourant.

- Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille tu entends ?

- Je suis désolée mère.

Shizuru ébouriffa les cheveux de sa fille et fixa l'autre enfant.

- Tu es donc la fille de Natsuki ?

Celle-ci s'inclina légèrement.

- Je m'appelle Hikari Kruger.

Shizuru sourit à la jeune femme. Hikari tapa son front avec la paume de sa main.

- Avant que j'oublie. Nao-tata veut que je vous dise une chose Mère.

- Qu'en est-il ma fille ?

- Je cite 'Chiot et Shizuru n'a qu'une chose à faire pour se sentir complètes : Se mettre à nu devant l'autre'

Natsuki s'empourpra violemment ce qui fit sourire sa fille.

- Nao-tata a aussi souligné qu'il n'y avait rien de sexuel ou pervers dans son commentaire.

Haruna sortit de son mutisme et déclara à sa mère d'un ton fier.

- Avant que j'oublie mère. Je sais comment retrouver Fujimi !

- Comment ?

- Saeko m'a dit que chaque préférence possède une marque et qu'elle la transmet à sa descendance possédant le gène.

Hikari enchaîna en complément.

- Et inversement d'ailleurs. Le loup transmet sa marque à ses descendants ne possédant pas le gène.

Shizuru fixa sa fille et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Ma marque … est à un endroit privé.

Celle-ci rougit et se décala légèrement.

- Mère ! Dites-moi juste où elle se trouve. Et la forme qu'elle a pour que nous envoyions des personnes à la recherche de Fujimi.

Shizuru semblait hésiter alors Natsuki la devança comme pour soulager sa préférence de ces réticences.

- Ma marque se trouve sur le haut de ma cuisse, et ressemble à un serpent.

Hikari et Haruna se figèrent un instant. Haruna respira difficilement et se fit devancer par Hikari.

- Un serpent ?

- Oui. Nao et moi possédons la marque de ta grand-mère.

- La tête du serpent est vers le haut, au niveau de l'entrejambe, et la queue forme un s final sur le devant de la cuisse droite …

Natsuki resta stupéfaite par la révélation d'Haruna ayant le regard dans le vide.

- Mais comment …

- Parce que j'ai la même …

Tous les regards se concentrèrent sur la seule personne ayant une réponse à fournir. Celle-ci souffla et caressa le visage de sa fille, encore sous le choc.

- Je ne le savais pas avant que Nao m'explique la possible fécondation d'une louve avec une humaine. J'ai toujours cru que Fumi m'avait fait un cadeau en m'offrant ce que je voulais le plus au monde : une partie de toi, Natsuki.

- Mais pour l'homme …

- Je ne l'ai jamais laissé me toucher. Père ne m'a pas permis de donner une explication … Au final, il m'a permis de conserver ce mensonge durant toutes ses années.

Natsuki s'avança vers Haruna et murmura.

- Elle est donc … de moi ?

Shizuru se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Le meilleur pour la fin à ce que j'entends …

- Nao ?

- Attends Chiot le meilleur arrive.

- Mais de quoi …

- Shizuru tu n'es toujours pas nue devant Chiot … Je ne te savais pas si timide.

Celle-ci secoua la tête et souffla.

- Au niveau de mon bassin, en bas de mon côté gauche... Deux croissants de lune s'opposant reliées à leurs pointes. Satisfaite ?

- Amplement.

Hikari blanchit d'un coup. Elle essaya de respirer normalement et fixa Nao qui portait un large sourire.

- Tu le savais n'est-ce pas ?

- Je l'ai compris il y a quelques jours.

- De quoi parlez-vous?

Hikari commença à délier sa jupe, la faisant glisser jusqu'à son bassin.

- Hikari qu'….

- Mère … Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je dois juste vous montrer quelque chose.

Elle montra son bassin où se dessinait la même marque que Shizuru.

Un applaudissement arrêta le silence ayant rempli la pièce suite à la révélation.

- Félicitation ma soeur ! Tu as récupéré ta préférence, une fille et a découvert que l'enfant que tu as choyé depuis quinze ans est en réalité de ton propre sang. Un triple gagnant pour le chiot !

Sur ce, elle tapota la tête de sa sœur et s'en allant en riant légèrement. Shizuru quant à elle n'avait pas quitté du regard Hikari. Elle essaya de retenir les tremblements ainsi que les larmes lui venant aux yeux. Voyant que sa mère ne bougerait pas, Haruna prit délicatement la main d'Hikari et la plaça dans celle de Shizuru.

- Je vous avais promis de retrouver Fujimi mère … La seule difficulté pour vous sera de l'appeler Hikari maintenant.

Haruna sentit une légère prise sur ses épaules et vit Natsuki le regard vide.

- Soit la bienvenue ici ma … ma fille.

La nuit tomba rapidement ce jour-là. Shizuru était debout en dehors du château fixant la lune. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle mais ne dit rien, attendant que la personne se révèle par elle-même.

- Tu ne dors pas ?

- Je n'y arrive pas.

Elle sentit deux bras tremblant enrouler délicatement son ventre. Elle sentit une respiration chaude au creux de son cou ainsi qu'un léger soupir.

- Ta présence et ton odeur m'ont manqué …

Elle se retourna toujours dans les bras de la personne qui la tenaient fermement.

- Natsuki …

Celle-ci combla l'espace et embrassa chastement Shizuru sur les lèvres qui se raidit face à l'action. Elle se fit ramener contre le corps de Natsuki.

- Ne me fuis pas une seconde fois … Je t'en prie … Je n'aurais pas la force de me relever.

Shizuru ferma les yeux et colla sa tête dans le creux du cou de son loup.

- Je ne peux pas retourner chez les miens … Mes filles seront en danger.

Natsuki se décala et secoua la tête en signe d'agacement.

- Ce sont aussi mes filles !

- Je ne voulais pas dire ça … Ma mère pourrait mal le prendre ...

- Tu ne lui as rien dit ?

- Elle ne sait même pas que je suis ici. Quand je suis rentrée chez moi, il y a quinze ans, je lui ai dit que je m'étais perdue en forêt et que j'avais retrouvé mon chemin par pur hasard. Le reste, elle l'ignore … Ma capture … Mon allégeance à ton père … Nous … Inconnu pour elle.

Natsuki fixa sa préférence. Elle hésita dans ses mots.

- Tu as toujours ma préférence Shizuru … Je n'ai pas oublié ce que j'ai dit ou fait ce soir-là. La place d'Alphae te revient … A toi de voir si tu veux l'accepter ou non … Moi je t'attendrais et te serrais fidèle jusqu'à ma mort.

Natsuki tourna les talons mais fut saisit par le bras.

- Je ne veux pas être seule ce soir Natsuki.

Celle-ci se contenta d'hocher la tête et de tirer Shizuru avec elle. Une fois dans les quartiers de l'Alpha, Shizuru fixa Natsuki qui se coucha.

- Viens

Elle s'exécuta et se coucha à côté de Natsuki qui l'emprisonna dans une étreinte.

- Dors Shizuru … Tu n'as rien à craindre ici. Je veille et protège notre famille.

Dans une autre chambre, une jeune femme ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle fut surprise d'entendre une légère frappe sur la porte et de voir pénétrer une jeune femme dans ses quartiers.

- Hikari ?

- Je … peux dormir avec toi ?

Haruna se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Je me sens bizarre aussi tu sais ?

Hikari fixa le plafond.

- J'ai toujours crus que mes parents étaient morts … Que l'Alpha avait eu juste pitié de moi car son Alphae était morte et qu'elle ne pourrait pas assurer sa descendance. Elle était là durant toutes ses années à me mettre en confiance pour que je la considère comme ma Mère en oubliant mon passé … Mais la vérité c'est qu'elle était mon passé …

Haruna fixa un instant la jeune femme puis se mit dans la même position, fixant à son tour le plafond.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Mère n'a jamais voulu me parler de l'homme que je pensais être mon père …

Haruna sentit une main entrelacer la sienne.

- Nous sommes jumelles et possédons le même sang … Nous apprendrons l'une de l'autre ce qu'il faut savoir de nos parents.

Haruna hocha la tête et resserra la prise sur la main.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi je me sens aussi bien quand tu es là.

- Oui … Je me sens moins seule et …

- Complète

Le deux s'endormirent, l'une contre l'autre ayant enfin la partie manquante de leur vie à leur côté.

* * *

**Chez les Otomes**

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ma petite-fille a passé la frontière et surtout pourquoi ma fille ne m'ait rien dit à ce sujet !

Une jeune femme était agenouillée devant une femme.

- Gouvernante. La directrice et sous-directrice ne sont toujours pas revenues … Je m'inquiète vraiment à leur sujet.

- Je doute que nous puissions les retrouver … en vie.

Une autre jeune femme entra et s'inclina.

- Tomoe avez-vous des nouvelles ?

- Non gouvernante … Je vous suggère de me laisser partir avec quelques Otomes pour récupérer Shizuru-sama.

- Il n'y a pas que ta Shizuru-sama là-bas Tomoe !

- Mais elle est la plus importante parmi les personnes manquantes.

- Pour toi peut-être mais pas pour l'Académie !

- C'est de notre future gouvernante dont tu parles !

- Nina … Tomoe … Il n'est pas nécessaire de rentrer dans un conflit.

Nina se reconcentra vers sa gouvernante.

- Nous devons y aller en ami et non en ennemi pour récupérer nos membres.

- Pff on s'en fout de ce qu'ils pensent ses chiens !

- Nous ne devons pas provoquer la guerre ! Trop des nôtres ont péri la dernière fois …

- Ils sont morts pour le peuple des Otomes. C'est une bonne mort.

- Tomoe Silence !

Celle-ci se figea face à la colère de la gouvernante. Elle s'inclina plus profondément.

- Je ne parlais pas pour le gouverneur … C'est une très grande perte pour nous tous.

La gouvernante serra les poings au souvenir de son époux.

- Nina ! Prenez Chie avec vous et une autre volontaire. Vous avez en charge de retrouver la directrice et sous-directrice. Quant à Chie, elle se chargera de retrouver mon sang. Dépêchez-vous et surtout récupérez-les !

- Bien Madame la gouvernante.

- Oh et prenez aussi Tomoe … Cela me fera des vacances.

Nina grogna face à l'ordre mais s'inclina. Tomoe quant à elle était aux anges.

- Merci Madame la gouvernante. Je vous ramènerais votre fille quitte à y perdre la vie.

Nina secoua la tête tout en suivant Tomoe qui marchait avec beaucoup d'entrain. Seule, la gouvernante murmura

- La mort du gouverneur … La seule chose de bien qu'ait apporté cette guerre.

_**A suivre**_


	6. Présent Partie 5

**Note de l'auteur : Merci pour les avis, les mises en favoris et les suivis... Malgré la chaleur, j'ai fait chauffer mes méninges pour vous offrir la suite. En espérant qu'elle soit à votre goût. Tout avis est le bienvenu ^^. Perso j'attends avec impatience la mise à jour de certains auteurs, qui j'espère sera pour bientôt.**

* * *

**_Chambre de l'Alpha_**

Shizuru se réveilla contre un corps chaud, ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle fit face à Natsuki qui lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Celle-ci semblait déconnectée de la réalité.

- Maintenant que je sais … Que je le vois ... Ça parait tellement évident … Tellement visible.

- Je ne comprends pas. De quoi parles-tu ?

Natsuki prit une boucle de cheveux de Shizuru.

- Elle possède tes cheveux et mes yeux … Comment n'ai-je pas pu faire le lien plus tôt ?

Shizuru reproduit le geste de Natsuki.

- Et Haruna possède tes cheveux et mes yeux … J'ai juste cru que Fumi avait entendu et réalisé mes prières.

Natsuki se repositionna sur le dos et ferma un instant les yeux. Elle ne savait pas où la conversation allait mener mais tenta une approche.

- Shizuru ?

- Hum ?

- Je ne suis plus une adolescente …

- Je le vois bien. Nous avons vieilli comme tous.

- Oui enfin non je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je suis quelqu'un de différent …

- Différent ?

- Après ton départ, je me suis endurcie et forgée une carapace pour ne pas m'écrouler à la moindre secousse de vent.

- Je suis désolée …

Natsuki se positionna sur le côté faisant face au regard meurtri de sa compagne.

- Je n'ai pas dit cela pour que tu le prenne comme un reproche Shizuru.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Je veux juste savoir si aujourd'hui je peux briser … Cette carapace.

Shizuru essaya de se relever mais sentit une main la retenir. Elle émit calmement.

- Je dois repartir Natsuki …

- Pourquoi ?

- Mère va croire que tu m'as enlevé ou pire tué.

Natsuki saisit la main de Shizuru.

- Te souviens-tu de ma promesse ?

- Natsuki ….

Celle-ci embrassa Shizuru et se plaça au-dessus d'elle.

- Je t'ai promis un monde où nos enfants grandiraient sans appartenir à un clan … Libres de faire leur propre choix. Je tiendrais promesse Shizuru.

- Mais Mère …

Elle se fit arrêter par un baiser qui la fit frissonner.

- Oublie ta mère.

- Natsuki …

- Fais-moi un enfant Shizuru …

Celle-ci restait interdite face au propos de son loup. Elle fixa Natsuki qui la caressa doucement.

- Fais-moi un autre enfant … Pour que je puisse effacer ma faute. Réparer mon absence.

- C'est uniquement de ma faute Natsuki. Ton absence est due à ma décision.

Natsuki passa ses mains dans la tunique de Shizuru et caressa son ventre.

- Oublie le passé et vie au présent avec moi.

- Je regrette tellement mes propos … Je n'aurais jamais dû partir.

- Et j'aurais dû attendre pour que tu te sentes davantage prête …

Natsuki avait le regard vide mais sentit une main lui caressant la joue.

- Nous avons chacune notre part de responsabilité alors.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu m'as fui ... Pourquoi tu ne m'aimais pas.

- Je t'aimais Natsuki. Je n'ai juste pas eu le courage de l'admettre ou peut-être je n'en étais pas consciente à ce moment-là.

Elle sentit Natsuki lui retirer sa tunique.

- Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer Shizuru …

Natsuki caressa la morsure sur le cou de Shizuru.

- Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point mon amour est authentique Shizuru.

- Mon corps t'appartient à toi et toi seule.

Un léger gémissement sortit de la bouche de Shizuru lorsque Natsuki caressa son intimité.

- Accepte de porter notre troisième enfant Shizuru.

La réponse de Shizuru fut perdue à travers ses gémissements et la répétition en boucle du prénom de son amant.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Haruna tira par la main Hikari qui resta figée, face à la situation qu'elles avaient surpris.

- Nous leur poserons la question plus tard. Je pense qu'elles ne sont pas disponibles pour l'instant.

- Je … Je dois penser à autre chose …

- Ça à l'air chaud là-dedans …

- Mon esprit est trop jeune pour avoir de telles idées.

- Et le mien … J'pensais pas que Mère pourrait être aussi … Expressive.

- Stop … Je veux plus rien entendre. Il faut que je me vide la tête …

- Un combat ça te tente ?

- J'allais justement te le proposer … Dépêchons-nous de rejoindre l'arrière cours !

* * *

**_Pendant ce temps dans la forêt de l'Ouest_**

- Je vais les tuer un par un s'ils ont osé poser une de leurs sales pattes de chiens galeux sur elle !

Tomoe serra fortement son carquois et continua d'un pas élancé. Devant elle, se trouvait Nina ainsi que deux autres jeunes femmes. L'une d'entre-elles secoua la tête et lança une provocation verbale à Tomoe.

- Sais-tu au moins que Shizuru-Hime n'en a que faire de toi ?

- Je sais qu'elle pourrait m'aimer. Il lui faut juste du temps pour ... Se faire à l'idée. Alors mêles-toi de tes affaires Chie !

Nina s'arrêta brusquement et s'accroupit derrière un buisson. Chie se rapprocha de l'oreille de Nina et murmura.

- Quel était ce bruit ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ecoute … Des bruits de pas … Et ça vient vers nous.

Nina prépara sa dague et sortit en position de combat quand elle s'arrêta nette dans son élan.

- Directrice ?

Celle-ci souffla. La lame n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son cou.

- Nina ! Que faites-vous toutes les quatre ici ?

- La gouvernante m'a chargé de vous retrouver.

- Non ! Nous devons retrouver Shizuru-sama !

Haruka arriva après quelques temps. Après plusieurs formalités, Haruka proclama le départ.

- Retournons chez nous. J'en ai assez de cette Terre pour toute une vie.

Chie s'inclina doucement vers Haruka et Yukino.

- Je dois continuer. Mes ordres sont de retrouver Shizuru-Hime. Je poursuivrais donc avec Mikoto qui s'est portée volontaire.

Mikoto se contenta d'hocher la tête. Tomoe allait reprendre sa route lorsqu'elle se fit attraper par le col de sa tunique, par Haruka.

- Tu reviens avec nous …. C'est clair ?

- Mais Shizu…

- Tu vas nous déclencher une guerre avec ton obsession alors soit tu viens docilement soit je vais faire en sorte que tu nous suives. Suis-je assez claire ?

Celle-ci se contenta de grogner et rebroussa chemin. Chie et Mikoto envoyèrent une dernière salutation puis continuèrent leur route.

* * *

_**De retour dans la chambre de l'Alpha**_

Natsuki était au-dessus de Shizuru, essayant de retrouver une respiration régulière. Elle fixa sa compagne et se perdit un instant dans ses pensées. Elle sentit une main douce lui caresser le visage et remarqua un regard soucieux la fixant.

- Natsuki ?

- Je vais bien.

Sur ce, elle se décala sur le côté et sentit Shizuru se coller davantage contre elle.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- J'ai juste comme une impression de déjà-vu … Déjà vécu.

Shizuru sortit de l'étreinte et s'enveloppa dans le drap. Elle s'assied sur le rebord du lit.

- J'ai réfléchie et je pense que je dois repartir Natsuki.

Celle-ci se releva brusquement et commença à se rhabiller. L'énervement et la colère étaient plus que palpable.

- Natsuki je …

- Non ! Tu vas revenir dans quinze ans quand tu ne pourras plus restreindre tes envies c'est ça ?

Shizuru se releva et s'avança vers son loup ayant la tête baissée au sol. Elle se colla contre Natsuki et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

- Je reviendrais après avoir signalé à ma mère la vérité.

Natsuki secoua la tête.

- Tu ne reviendras pas vivante ...

Shizuru se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Peut-être mais je sais que nos filles seront en sécurité, ici … Avec toi.

Natsuki saisit Shizuru par les épaules.

- Je ne te laisserais pas repartir pour te laisser mourir. Reste ici avec ta famille.

Shizuru allait répliquer mais se fit devancer.

- Si ta mère menace de nous attaquer … Il sera encore temps de lui apprendre la vérité.

Shizuru se fit plaquer contre le lit et sentit Natsuki se recoller contre elle.

- J'ai besoin de toi mon Alphae.

Shizuru capitula à la demande de l'Alpha qui était déjà repartie à la découverte de son corps.

* * *

_**Plusieurs heures plus tard ... Forêt de l'Ouest**_

- Pourquoi t'es-tu portée volontaire ?

Chie tendit un morceau de viande séchée à Mikoto qui commença à le déguster.

- Il n'y a pas que Shizuru-Hime qui manque à l'appel.

Chie fixa Mikoto qui semblait dans la tourmente.

- Mai-Hime a disparu depuis plusieurs semaines.

- Mai-Hime ?

- La sœur adoptive de Shizuru-Hime.

Chie se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Je ne pense pas que tu puisses lui donner ce titre.

- Elle est bien plus qu'une Hime pour moi.

- Qui est – elle pour toi ?

Mikoto avala le dernier morceau de viande et se coucha. Tout en regardant la lune, elle murmura

- Depuis plus de dix ans, je l'aime. Mais le plus ironique dans tout cela c'est qu'elle ne sait même pas que j'existe.

- Mikoto …

- Ce n'est rien. Je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle va bien. Elle ne se doute de rien et c'est peut-être mieux comme ça.

Chie s'allongea à son tour.

- Tu devrais lui dire. Au pire elle te rejettera mais tu pourras passer à autre chose.

Mikoto sourit légèrement ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu à Chie.

- Quoi ?

- On raconte que tu es un bourreau des cœurs mais au final je te connais depuis des années et tu es quelqu'un de bien Chie.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai cette réputation …

- Tu aimes les femmes … Avoue-le.

- Mais je ne veux en n'aimer qu'une de la manière dont tu parles.

- Qui est l'élue de ton cœur ?

- Malheureusement je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré.

- Qu'en sais-tu ?

Chie posa une main sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux.

- Parce que mon cœur ne s'est jamais emballé au point de s'arrêter de battre.

Mikoto bailla puis ferma à son tour les yeux.

- Espérons que nous pourrons un jour sentir l'amour d'une personne qui nous est chère.

- Oui espérons-le …

* * *

**_Le lendemain ... Domaine des Loups._**

- Tu crois qu'elles vont sortir un jour de cette chambre ?

Haruna et Hikari fixaient la porte encore fermée de la chambre de l'Alpha. Saeko arriva et secoua la tête.

- Mes enfants … Quand vous serez en âge, vous comprendrez pourquoi elles sont toujours dans cette pièce. Quinze ans sans son être chère est une longue période.

- Dans combien de temps vont-elles sortir ?

- Ma foi … Au vue de ce que j'ai pu entendre, quelques mois devraient suffire pour récupérer les quinze ans d'abstinence.

Saeko ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la mine déconfite des deux jeunes filles. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître une Natsuki quelque peu remontée, les cheveux en bataille et les vêtements froissés.

- Mère ! Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi à nos filles !

Saeko sourit d'une façon sournoise.

- N'importe quoi vraiment ? Alors pouvez-vous m'expliquer les marques sur votre cou ?

Natsuki enroula ses mains autour de son cou et referma la porte sous les rires de sa mère. Saeko se reconcentra sur ses deux petites-filles.

- Laissez-leur un peu de temps. Elles en ont besoin d'accord ?

Les deux acquiescèrent tout en se dirigeant loin de la chambre.

**_Plusieurs heures après_**

- Pourquoi vous nous fixez de cette manière toutes les deux ?

Haruna et Hikari fixèrent un instant l'alpha puis se contentèrent d'hausser les épaules en même temps. Haruna observait Shizuru étant silencieuse et n'ayant que très peu touché à son repas.

- Qui y'a-t-il mère ?

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Natsuki posa une main sur l'une de Shizuru qui lui sourit faiblement en retour. Haruna secoua la tête.

- Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous retourner voir grand-mère et lui expliquer ?

- Doit-on vraiment répondre à cette question Haruna ?

Haruna se retourna et fit face à Mai qui s'assied à ses côtés.

- Mai a raison. Mère a conservé les dispositions mises en place par père … La sentence est la mort.

Hikari fixa Natsuki, semblant réfléchir.

- Pensez-vous qu'elle pourrait changer d'avis et accepter notre peuple ?

Natsuki se leva, un soupçon de colère dans la voix.

- Si la gouvernante veut la guerre, elle l'aura. Je ne laisserais personne toucher à ma famille.

- Natsuki…

- Non ! Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé et que j'ai deux enfants à protéger … Rien ne me fera changer d'avis.

Sur ce, elle se retira. Shizuru souffla. Hikari avait suivi du regard sa mère et resta silencieuse. Mai posa une main sur l'épaule d'Haruna, lui faisant signe de quitter la pièce. Mère et fille restèrent dans la pièce sans parler. Shizuru murmura douloureusement.

- Je suis désolée Hikari

Celle-ci releva la tête et murmura à son tour.

- Je veux juste savoir une chose.

- Je t'écoute.

- Si Haruna n'avait pas trouvé le journal … Auriez-vous essayé de me retrouver ?

Shizuru fixa douloureusement sa fille.

- Hikari je ne …

Celle-ci se releva, masquant difficilement ses larmes.

- J'ai au moins ma réponse… Merci pour votre honnêteté Viola-san.

Shizuru resta figée face à la réplique et se retrouva seule, fixant un point imaginaire.

Hikari essuya ses larmes et fut interpellée par Mai.

- Tout va bien ?

- Où est Haruna ?

Elle est partie à la recherche de l'Alpha.

- Je vois.

Mai sourit légèrement.

- N'en veut pas trop à Shizuru. C'est entièrement ma faute si tu as été privée de ta mère.

Hikari secoua la tête.

- Vous m'avez offerte une vie et une bonne mère en échange.

- Shizuru est une bonne mère.

- Pour un humain … Je n'en doute pas.

- Laisse-lui au moins une chance.

- Elle n'aurait jamais passé la frontière si Haruna n'était pas ici.

- Mais ça tu n'en sais rien. Si la paix … Elle est la future gouvernante. Et je crois qu'elle aurait prôné la paix. Elle aurait alors su que l'Alpha était son amour et petit à petit t'aurait retrouvé.

- Tout cela n'est basé que sur des hypothèses.

Mai caressa les cheveux de la jeune femme.

- Tu lui ressemble beaucoup plus que ce que tu ne crois.

Natsuki se retourna et fut surprise de découvrir Haruna.

- Je croyais que c'était Hikari.

- Désolée de vous décevoir.

- Je ne suis pas déçue. Juste … Ton odeur … A traîner toujours à deux, il est difficile de vous différencier maintenant.

- Vous m'avez reniflé ?

Natsuki rigola légèrement.

- Nous sommes des loups je te rappelle.

Haruna se rapprocha de Natsuki qui était maintenant assise sur un rocher.

- Mère a peur des actions de grand-mère.

- J'avais moi aussi peur des actions de mon père. Pour autant, il n'a rien fait d'irrécupérable.

Haruna fixa le sol.

- Grand-mère ne m'a jamais vraiment considéré comme sa petite-fille. Quand j'ai commencé à être une archère digne de ses traces, elle a changé un peu son comportement… Mais je n'ai pas la même proximité qu'avec votre mère.

- Ta grand-mère ...

- Plaît-il ?

- Ma mère est ta grand-mère.

Haruna hocha la tête. Natsuki reprit en fixant sa progéniture.

- Tu me ressemble en caractère et en force. Hikari est plus douce et fragile … Comme Shizuru. Vous vous complétez parfaitement au final.

- Je suis bien ici.

- Tant mieux. Il n'y a qu'ici que vous êtes réellement en sécurité. Tout au moins pour l'instant. Ne connaissant pas les futurs agissements de la gouvernante …

Natsuki se releva et présenta une main à la jeune fille.

- Allons rejoindre les nôtres.

* * *

_**Pendant ce temps, dans une partie de la forêt de l'Ouest.**_

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Mikoto ...

Chie se retourna et fronça les sourcils. Mikoto se contenta de chuchoter.

- Nous sommes suivies depuis plusieurs lieux.

Chie déglutit difficilement mais garda sa voix basse.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ?

- J'pensais que tu le savais.

Chie secoua la tête et continua à marcher. Elle distingua une rivière et s'accroupit pour prendre de l'eau.

- Tu devrais te rafraîchir. Nous ne savons pas quand nous retrouverons une rivière.

Elle attendit une réponse et se retourna pour voir Mikoto, encerclée par une vingtaine de femmes. Mikoto était légèrement pâle. L'une d'entre elles prit la parole.

- Les Otomes ne sont pas les bienvenues ici.

Chie sentit un couteau appuyé sur sa tempe et fut étonnée de ne pas avoir distingué un mouvement signalant la présence de quelqu'un derrière elle. Mikoto fixa Chie.

- Qu'est-ce que t'attend Chie … Fais ton truc !

- Mon truc ?

- Qui fait ta réputation.

- J'te suis pas là.

- T'es considérée comme un dom juan chez nous alors j'vois pas pourquoi ça marcherait pas sur les femmes d'ici.

Chie secoua la tête, légèrement agacée.

- Je ne suis pas un dom juan alors fous moi la paix avec ça !

- Heu dites-le si on vous dérange …

Chie fixa la jeune femme semblant le leader du groupe.

- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous battre.

- Pourquoi devrions-nous vous croire ?

- Ce serait stupide d'envoyer deux Otomes pour battre plus de quatre milles loups. Ne croyez-vous pas ?

- Les Otomes sont stupides … Votre arc et vos flèches me sont pas en accord avec vos dires.

Chie attrapa son arc et sentit une pression ferme sur son flanc.

- Je ne veux pas me battre alors si vous voulez nous tuer … Faites. Tenez voici mon arme.

Elle se retourna et fit face à la jeune femme tout en lui tendant son arc. Elle s'arrêta un instant dans son mouvement quand elle remarqua la beauté de la jeune femme. Celle-ci rougit légèrement face au regard perçant de Chie. Celle-ci détourna le regard en bredouillant un 'je suis désolée' et posa l'arc dans les mains de la jeune femme.

Elle se retourna et fixa Mikoto qui souffla. Elle s'abaissa doucement et sortit de ses bottes deux petits poignards et les tendit au leader.

- Vous n'avez que ça comme armes ?

- C'est bien assez pour se protéger. Nous ne voulons pas de conflit … Juste retrouver deux personnes.

Le leader fit un geste de la main sur quoi les différentes femmes se reculèrent légèrement.

- Nous n'avons vu passé aucune Otome ici.

Chie hocha la tête et s'avança vers la femme.

- Nous devons les retrouver … C'est important.

- Nous allons vous escorter jusqu'à l'Alpha. Seul l'Alpha a le droit de vie ou de mort sur nos ennemis. Il décidera par lui-même d'accéder ou non à votre requête.

Chie frissonna légèrement et reporta son regard sur la jeune femme derrière elle.

- Vous êtes un loup ?

Celle-ci secoua la tête.

- Comment êtes-vous aussi rapide en n'étant qu'une humaine ?

Le leader s'avança.

- Aoi ne vous répondra pas.

- Et pourquoi cela ? Je suis étonnée de ne pas l'avoir senti se positionner derrière moi. Elle est très rapide.

- Aoi ne parle pas.

Chie se retourna vers la jeune femme et balança sans grande formalité.

- C'est fort dommage car si votre voix est aussi belle que votre visage, il aurait été un réel plaisir de vous entendre.

Aoi s'empourpra légèrement.

- Et t'as le culot de dire que t'es pas un dom juan …

Chie fixa Mikoto et secoua la tête.

- Je n'y suis pour rien … C'est la vérité.

Le leader s'avança coupant court à la flatterie.

- Je pense que nous en avons assez entendu. Mettons-nous en route.

- Peut-on au moins savoir à qui nous avons affaire ?

- Midori … Et nous sommes la surveillance légère de cette partie de la forêt.

- Légère ?

- Seules Akira et moi sommes des loups. Les autres possèdent uniquement le gène.

Mikoto fixa la dénommée Akira puis Midori.

- Vous avez une morphologie plus athlétique que toutes les autres jeunes femmes ici présentes. Cela provient de la mutation ?

Midori haussa les épaules.

- Me suis jamais posée la question.

Sur ce, l'ensemble du groupe se dispersèrent ne laissant qu'Aoi, Midori et les deux Otomes. Les quatre femmes se remirent en route. Chie s'arrangea pour rester à proximité de la jeune femme ayant tout son intérêt.

Au soir, Chie s'installa à proximité de la jeune femme et fixa le feu. Elle la vit frissonner et retira le dessus de sa tunique pour le placer sur ces épaules. Elle vit la jeune femme tenter de la retirer mais posa une main sur l'épaule de celle-ci.

- Vous avez froid … Gardez-le.

Aoi fixa Chie et sourit légèrement. Celle-ci se frotta l'arrière de la tête et souffla légèrement. Elle commença à faire des signes avec la main et Aoi semblait surprise. Chie sourit légèrement.

- Je connais la langue des signes.

Aoi mima elle-même quelques signes et attendit une réponse. Chie respira difficilement.

- Mon père est devenu sourd suite à la maladie alors j'ai dû apprendre pour pouvoir communiquer avec lui.

Elle poursuivit ses questions et vit Chie secouer la tête.

- Il est mort il y a plus de 5 ans.

Aoi posa une main sur celle de Chie. Celle-ci sourit légèrement puis mima quelques gestes qui fit rougirent la jeune femme. Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent à discuter sous le regard de deux autres jeunes femmes.

- Si elle ose faire du mal à Aoi … Elle ne quittera pas vivante ses terres.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit son intention. Je ne l'ai jamais vu parler autant avec quelqu'un.

- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

- Nous nous connaissons depuis la fin de nos classes donc … Une dizaine d'année.

Midori s'arrêta un instant et fixa la jeune femme.

- Vous paraissez jeune.

Mikoto sourit tristement.

- C'est bien ça le problème.

- Problème ?

- Oubliez. Je pense que nous devrions nous coucher.

Midori pointa du doigt Aoi et Chie.

- Et pour ses deux-là ?

- Chie ne lui fera aucun mal. Je vous donne ma parole.

* * *

_**Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de l'Alpha**_

- Hikari me déteste …

Natsuki s'arrêta dans ses caresses et fixa sa préférence ayant le regard vide.

- Elle me déteste et au final elle a raison de le faire.

Natsuki caressa doucement les cheveux de Shizuru qui continua la voix quelque peu tremblante.

- Quelle mère pourrait trouver le sommeil lorsque l'un de ses enfants a disparu … Quelle mère serait restée toutes ses années dans l'ignorance… Quelle mère pourrait vivre avec cela ?

- Shizuru … Nous savons les raisons de tout cela … Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Elle va bien.

- Elle m'appelle Viola-san … Elle ne va pas bien !

Natsuki se mit en position assise et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Elle comprendra en vieillissant. Laisse-lui un peu de temps.

- Mai c'est bien ça ?

Mai se retourna et fixa la jeune femme derrière elle tout en hochant la tête.

- C'est mon loup qui vous a amené ici.

Mai scruta le ciel.

- Nao … Elle est un drôle de personnage.

Miyu se rapprocha de Mai et fixa à son tour le ciel étoilé.

- Il est parfois dur de trouver le sommeil loin des siens.

Mai secoua la tête.

- Je suis chez moi. Je n'ai rien de précieux là-bas qui soit présent ici.

- Ni y'a-t-il pas une personne chère à votre cœur au-delà de ses frontières ?

Mai secoua de nouveau la tête.

- Seule Shizuru s'est toujours souciée de moi. Je n'ai personne de ce genre.

Miyu sourit légèrement et rebroussa chemin comprenant que la jeune femme voulait rester seule.

- Cette personne existe Mai … C'est juste que vous ne l'avez jamais trouvé.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûre ?

- Tout le monde à une âme sœur quelque part. Vous l'avez d'ailleurs peut-être rencontré mais ne l'avez pas ressenti. Les choses prennent parfois du temps …

Mai secoua la tête tout en fixant la jeune femme s'éloigner. Après quelque instant, elle regarda de nouveau le ciel avec un léger sourire.

- Si je l'avais rencontré … Je m'en souviendrais … Cette femme est vraiment fleur bleue, l'opposé de sa moitié …

_**A suivre**_


	7. Présent Partie 6

_**Note de l'auteur : Avant dernier chapitre ... Peut-être un épilogue. Merci pour les reviews ^^**_

* * *

_**Forêt de l'Ouest**_

Midori s'arrêta et fixa les environs. Mikoto fit de même et fronça les sourcils

- C'est trop calme ….

- Je ne sens d'anormal pourtant …

Aoi et Chie continuaient à discuter silencieusement et rejoignirent les deux femmes se contentant de fixer les environs. Chie se rapprocha de Mikoto qui ne cessait de scruter les environs.

- Qui y'a …

- Chut.

Chie tendit à son tour l'oreille et secoua la tête en signe d'incompréhension. Elle remarqua une rivière à proximité et se dirigea vers elle. Aoi la suivit et remplit sa gourde. Elle but quelques gorgées puis la proposa à Chie. Celle-ci sourit largement à la jeune femme mais secoua la tête en signe de refus.

- Mieux vaut la garder. Il fait sacrément chaud depuis ce matin.

Aoi s'avança dans l'eau pour se rafraîchir sous le regard chaud de Chie. Celle-ci la déshabilla littéralement du regard mais elle s'arrêta soudain quand elle vit Aoi s'enfoncer dans l'eau sans aucune raison. Chie se leva mais fut retenue par Mikoto. Midori se figea et commença à jurer

- C'est un putain de serpent des mers ! Je ne peux rien faire !

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'attend ! Transforme-toi et combat-le !

- Les loups ne savent pas nager enfin pas moi je ne sais pas. Elle doit se débrouiller seule.

- Mais elle va mourir !

Chie ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et s'empara des poignards de Mikoto tout en plongeant dans l'eau. Mikoto, malgré son emprise, n'avait pas réussi à la retenir. Chie nagea à proximité de la jeune femme enlacée étroitement à la taille par le serpent. Celle-ci ne bougeait plus et avait fermé les yeux. Chie enfonça les deux poignards d'un coup dans le serpent ce qui lui fit relâcher son étreinte. Elle libéra Aoi de l'emprise et s'empressa de rejoindre la terre ferme. Mikoto attrapa à la hâte l'un des bras de Chie, bientôt imitée par Midori, pour la sortir de l'eau. Mikoto explosa de colère face à l'inconscience de son amie.

- Mais t'es complètement malade !

- Fallait bien faire un truc ! Et c'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé.

Mikoto secoua la tête mais remarqua l'inquiétude de Chie. Celle-ci avait placé Aoi à terre et posa sa tête contre son torse.

- Merde ! Elle respire plus !

Chie ferma les yeux et commença à pratiquer les premiers gestes de secours. Après plusieurs pressions, elle ouvrit délicatement les lèvres de la jeune femme et réalisa du bouche à bouche. Deux minutes passèrent avant qu'Aoi ne décide à recracher l'eau qu'elle avait ingurgitée. Chie souffla de soulagement. Aoi se contenta de fixer la jeune femme tout en essayant de faire abstraction de la situation. Chie était penchée au-dessus d'elle avec l'une de ses mains encore sur sa poitrine et l'autre sur sa main droite. Celle-ci se releva sans se rendre compte que ses gestes avaient quelque peu chamboulée la personne qu'elle avait sauvée. Midori rompit le silence s'étant installé.

- Nous devrions nous éloigner d'ici.

- Vu dans l'état qu'elle est, elle ne peut pas marcher

Midori s'avança et aida la jeune femme à se relever. Elle lui tourna le dos et lui saisit les pieds. Aoi se trouvait sur le dos de Midori qui reprit sa route

- Rejoignons le château au plus vite.

* * *

_**Chez les Otomes**_

- Encore une fois !

Haruka et Yukino étaient dans un bureau en face de la gouvernante qui ne cessait de leur redemander la même chose. Haruka commençait à perdre patience mais ne le signalait pas, par peur de représailles. Yukino prit de nouveau la parole.

- Nous avons longé la forêt de l'Ouest. A la tombée de notre première nuit, nous nous sommes assoupies. Le lendemain, Shizuru n'était plus à notre chevet. Nous avons donc décidé de la chercher mais en vain. Ceci jusqu'à ce que vos éclaireurs nous retrouvent.

La gouvernante fixa les deux femmes et fronça les sourcils.

- Il manque une pièce dans toute cette histoire.

Haruka fixa Yukino qui resta stoïque.

- Nous ne vous retranscrivons ce que nous avons vécu.

- Et le fait que je vous menace de vous exécutez suite à ce mensonge ne changera rien, bien sûr ?

Yukino hocha la tête.

- Absolument rien. Les faits restent les faits.

La gouvernante fixa Haruka d'une façon plus poussée.

- Et vous ? Nous ne vous entendons guère depuis votre arrivée. Ceci est un exploit vous connaissant.

Haruka essaya de paraître sûre d'elle, même si à ce moment précis elle voulait balancer toute la vérité pour sauver sa vie.

- Je suis en accord avec les propos de Yukino car c'est ce que j'ai moi-même perçu.

La gouvernante fixa les deux femmes.

- Vous pouvez reprendre la gestion de l'académie. J'en ai fini avec vous.

Une fois sortie du bureau, Haruka se dépêcha de remonter vers l'Académie, direction ses quartiers, suivit de près par Yukino. Une fois la porte fermée, celle-ci relâcha la pression.

- Elle ne nous croit pas.

- Nous serions mortes si c'était le cas. J'espère que Shizuru sait ce qu'elle fait…

- J'espère surtout qu'elle retrouvera ses filles …

De son côté, la gouvernante semblait réfléchir. Elle fut sortie de ses réflexions quand elle entendit une légère frappe sur la porte et vit une femme de son âge entrer.

- Vous m'avez demandé gouvernante ?

Celle-ci hocha la tête. Elle s'avança vers la femme, qui referma la porte. Elle lui faisant face et caressa doucement son visage. Celle-ci se figea et murmura à voix basse.

- Gouvernante … Le lieu n'est pas approprié.

Celle-ci se colla à la femme se raidissant sur le coup. Tout en l'enlaçant à la taille, la gouvernante reprit

- Nous sommes seules … Nous pouvons nous détendre et nous appeler par nos prénoms Maria.

Maria se décala de l'emprise et alla s'asseoir directement.

- Shizuma … Que me vaut cette marque de faiblesses ?

- Ma fille et ma petite-fille sont je ne sais où sur la terre des Loups ...

Shizuma s'allongea et posa sa tête sur les genoux de Maria qui commença à passer ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- Tu sais comme moi que les loups ne sont pas aussi mauvais.

Shizuma ferma les yeux et essaya de se détendre.

- Elle pourrait apprendre la vérité si elle se rapproche du dominant.

Maria secoua la tête, poursuivant son traitement.

- Personne ne sait que la flèche ayant tué le gouverneur n'est pas …

- Maria …

Shizuma attrapa la main de Maria jouant avec ses cheveux.

- Mes chaînes ont été libérées ce jour-là ... Je n'oublierais jamais ce que sa mort m'a apporté.

Shizuma s'arrêta un instant puis murmura

- Shizuru est persuadée que l'alpha est à l'origine de ce meurtre.

Maria hocha la tête.

- Mais nous savons toutes les deux que ce n'est pas le cas.

Maria se décala et se leva du canapé. Avant qu'elle ne puisse émettre le moindre mot, elle sentit une chaleur supplémentaire sur sa main.

- Reste encore un peu avec moi …

Maria se défit de l'emprise.

- Je devrais peut-être moi-même parler au dominant

Shizuma se figea.

- Il ne te laissera pas revenir en vie … Je refuse.

- Mais …

- Tu restes ici ! C'est un ordre Maria!

Maria s'inclina face à l'autorité

- Si c'est un ordre Gouvernante … Si vous permettez, des jeunes filles attendent mes conseils.

Sur ce, elle s'inclina laissant la gouvernante seule et déboussolée.

* * *

_**Au royaume des Loups**_

- Tiens le plus bas si tu veux faire mouche.

- Comme ça ?

- Bah tu dois te sentir à l'aise. Là on dirait que tu vas arrêter de respirer tellement que t'es tendue.

Haruna fixa sa sœur et avait du mal à se contenir de ne pas exploser de rire. Celle-ci relâcha sa position.

- J'abandonne … L'arc n'est vraiment pas pour moi. Je me contenterai de mon bokken.

Haruna allait répliquer mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle distingua une forme familière derrière Hikari. Elle se contenta de prendre ses affaires et tout en passant devant sa sœur déclara

- Je te laisse aux mains d'une experte. Moi j'ai atteint ma limite de patience.

Hikari fronça les sourcils et se retourna faisant face à Shizuru. Elle reprit son activité tout en maugréant d'une façon assez bourrue.

- Je n'aime pas être observée Viola-san. Si vous pouvez passer votre chemin. Votre fille sera sans doute contente de vous montrer les environs !

Elle saisit une flèche et se prépara à tirer quand elle sentit une main chaude entourer la sienne.

- Ton corps ne doit faire qu'un avec ton arc. Prend de meilleurs appuis

Elle sentit un pied décaler son pied gauche.

- Ensuite tu dois visualiser l'ensemble des éléments. La cible n'est pas la seule chose à te soucier…

L'arc avait été quelque peu dévié et abaissé.

- Le vent peut être un allié comme un ennemi. Tu dois prédire ta trajectoire avant de lancer ta flèche.

Elle sentit une pression sur sa main lui demandant indirectement de décocher la flèche.

- Si tu arrives à faire tout cela et rapidement, tu seras aussi agile qu'Haruna.

Hikari fixa la flèche qui avait percé la cible en son centre. Elle se décala de l'emprise et fixa Shizuru.

- Merci pour vos conseils Viola-san.

Shizuru la retient par le bras et ancra son regard dans le sien

- Appelle-moi par mon prénom si tu me déteste au point de me renier comme ta mère.

Celle-ci se décala et s'énerva

- Je n'ai pas eu besoin de te renier ! Tu l'as fait il y a quinze ans !

- C'était la seule solution …

Hikari explosa de rage.

- J'aurais préféré que la louve qui m'ait sauvé soit ma seconde mère. Elle a préféré mourir plutôt que de m'abandonner. Me dire que ma mère m'aimait au point de mourir aurait été une meilleure preuve d'amour que de me dire que ma mère ne se souciait que de sa vie.

Shizuru lâcha son emprise.

- Si le fait de me savoir morte peut te faire comprendre à quel point je t'aime toi et ta sœur alors je sais ce qui me reste à faire.

- Te jeter du toit de ce château ne changera pas mon sentiment

Shizuru attrapa sa fille et la bloqua avec une prise ferme sur les épaules. Celle-ci était en colère et ses yeux étaient vert luisants. Elle essaya de se dégager mais Shizuru possédait beaucoup plus de force. Avant même que Shizuru ne puisse comprendre, elle se retrouva plaquée au sol par un loup lui montrant les crocs. Les griffes du loup s'enfonçaient dans sa chair mais elle ne bougeait pas

- Si tu veux me tuer pour que cela puisse t'aider à comprendre que je vous aime toi et ta sœur et que c'était la seule solution pour que tu restes en vie alors tues-moi et allèges ta souffrance.

La louve fixa Shizuru et se dégagea d'un coup en fuyant au loin. Shizuru resta plusieurs secondes allongée à terre puis se releva tout en fixant la forêt. Elle secoua la tête et entreprit de retrouver Natsuki.

* * *

_**De retour chez les Otomes**_

- Entrez !

Maria resta figée lorsqu'elle fit face à la personne s'invitant dans ses quartiers.

- Shi … Gouvernante ?

Celle-ci referma la porte. Elle portait une légère nuisette et s'avança vers l'autre femme étant également vêtue de ses vêtements de nuit. Elle s'assied sur son lit.

- Je suis désolée si tu as mal pris mes propos Maria.

- Quels propos ?

Shizuma secoua la tête

- Cela fait plus de quatre jours que je ne t'ai pas vu …

- J'avais l'entraînement des jeunes.

- Maria … Tu …

Celle-ci se posa à son tour sur le lit.

- Je ne t'en veux pas.

- Je sais que tu me mens …

- Ta réaction était démesurée.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre ! Où est-ce démesurée ?

Maria fixa avec étonnement Shizuma qui caressa douloureusement son visage

- Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre Maria … Tu es tout pour moi.

Celle-ci souffla.

- Ta fille et petite-fille font partie de ta vie aussi.

- Tu sais de quoi je parlais.

Maria enlaça ses doigts avec celle de la gouvernante.

- Shizuru n'y est pour rien si tu as été donnée à son père. Elle reste ta fille alors pourquoi la hais-tu à ce point ?

- Je ne la hais pas … Elle lui ressemble tellement que c'est douloureux de la voir chaque jour en face de moi.

- Elle te ressemble beaucoup plus qu'elle ne lui ressemble. Elle a ton visage et ton charisme.

Maria caressa les jambes de Shizuma qui se laissa faire

- Ta douceur et ta morphologie …

- Mais elle possède son entêtement, ses yeux, ses cheveux … Elle prône même un culte à son père.

- Elle ne connaît pas la vérité … Le gouverneur était un monstre, hypocrite et sadique mais je le remercie.

Shizuma semblait stupéfaite.

- Tu le remercie d'avoir rendu esclave ta famille ?

Maria secoua la tête.

- Je le remercie de t'avoir fait un enfant dès l'âge de 16 ans.

- Tu le remercie de m'avoir privé de ma jeunesse et de m'avoir volé ma première fois ? M'en veux-tu à ce point ?

- Grâce à cela … Nous avons pu nous rencontrer et nous découvrir …

- J'aurais aimé te connaître après … Pour ne pas vivre et voir toute cette souffrance …

- C'est grâce à toi si seul mon père a péri ce jour-là.

- Est-ce pour cela que tu es restée ici ?

Maria secoua la tête.

- Je suis restée ici car Mère avait mon frère aîné pour veiller sur elle … Mais toi … Personne n'était là pour veiller sur toi. Malgré que j'aie eu à me cacher pour te voir et pour ne pas me faire tuer … Je ne regrette pas.

Shizuma sourit douloureusement.

- Nous avons perdu plus de 20 ans de notre vie à cause de lui

Maria resserra son emprise

- Mais nous avons la chance d'être quotidiennement ensemble depuis plus de 10 ans.

Shizuma se blottit contre Maria.

- Laisse-moi passer la nuit avec toi

- Shizuma ….

- Je partirais tôt demain matin … S'il te plaît.

Pour simple réponse, elle reçut un léger baiser sur ses lèvres auquel elle s'empressa de répondre.

* * *

**_Chez les Loups_**

- Hikari ?

Celle-ci s'invita dans la pièce et referma la porte.

- J'ai vu mère sortir alors je …

Shizuru fixa sa fille n'ayant pas quitté le sol du regard.

- … Voulais m'excuser pour … ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques jours.

- Au final l'histoire se répète …

- Plaît-il ?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi … J'ai toujours eu une distance avec ma mère, dès mes premières années. J'ai fini par moi-même la détester. Et là le schéma se reproduit.

- Y'a-t-il une raison pour comprendre cette distance ?

Shizuru fixa un point imaginaire

- J'ai toujours cru que père était quelqu'un de bien. Mais depuis mon arrivée ici … Beaucoup de choses et de dires me signalent le contraire. Ma mère et mon père n'étaient plus un couple bien avant ta naissance.

Hikari murmura dans un souffle

- Je ne te déteste pas … Je dois juste … Il me faut du temps pour digérer tout ça.

Shizuru s'avança vers la jeune femme et caressa doucement son visage.

- Tu me ressembles tellement …

Hikari se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Je vais essayer …

- Essayer ?

- De t'appeler comme tu le souhaites.

- Le fait que tu essaies de m'appeler par mon prénom me fait vraiment plaisir

Hikari fixa un instant sa mère et murmura tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Je suis désolée de mon entêtement Shizuru … Mama.

Shizuru resta pétrifiée par la réplique. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'Hikari sortit de la pièce que les larmes commencèrent à couler.

- Je te pardonne ma fille …

Pendant ce temps, au abord du château, Natsuki et Haruna se baladaient.

- Tu crois que ça va s'arranger ?

- Hum ?

- M'man et Hikari ?

- Hikari possède l'entêtement de ta mère mais avec le temps … Elle acceptera Shizuru dans sa vie.

- A ce propos …

- Hum ?

- Je … Mère est réservée à M'man mais pour toi je …

- Tu ?

- J'ai pensé à Okami-Mama mais …

Natsuki bloqua Haruna dans une étreinte, surprise par ce geste.

Cela me convient parfaitement ma fille.

* * *

_**A quelques heures de marche de là**_

Les quatre jeunes femmes marchaient déjà depuis plus de quatre jours et la fatigue se faisait ressentir. Aoi avait récupéré depuis mais elle ne cessait de fixer Chie qui semblait ne pas voir le trouble de la jeune femme. Celle-ci lui tendit un morceau de viande et s'assied à proximité. Le silence avait peu à peu prit la place entre les deux jeunes femmes. Midori et Mikoto parlèrent de tout et de n'importe quoi, restant en retrait. Aoi tapota l'épaule de Chie et lui mima quelques signes.

- Tu étais en danger. C'est normal que j'ai essayé d'intervenir.

Aoi semblait réfléchir mais poursuivit sa question.

- Le fait que tu sois un Loup ne justifie pas que je ne t'aide pas si tu es en danger. Je n'ai rien contre les loups. Père m'a toujours dire que cette guerre n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Aoi fixa un instant la jeune femme et se leva. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et se coucha un peu plus loin. Chie resta figée par le geste mais ne put s'empêcher de porter un sourire niais sur son visage.

* * *

_**Au même moment chez les Otomes**_

Maria s'habilla à la hâte et regarda la forme endormie de la gouvernante. Au moment où elle passa la porte, elle entendit un murmure.

- Je ne te laisserais pas aller là-bas.

Maria se retourna et vit la gouvernante se lever, révélant toutes les courbes de celle-ci.

- Je ne comptais pas partir. Nous devons …

- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. J'en ai assez d'attendre le retour de ma fille. Nous allons passer à l'action.

- Shizuma …

- Je vais faire ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis des années.

Maria se rapprocha et présenta une étoffe à sa compagne de couche

- J'ai déjà pris les devants

- Comment ça ?

- Une missive a été envoyée depuis quatre jours

- Mais …

Maria sourit et murmura tout en passant sa main dans les cheveux de la gouvernante

- Je te connais par cœur Shizuma.

Celle-ci se contenta d'embrasser chastement Maria et de se diriger vers ses quartiers

- Tu ne cessera jamais de me surprendre.


	8. Présent partie 7

**Note de l'auteur : Je vous présente le dernier chapitre. Rassurez-vous, un épilogue le succédera ^^**

* * *

Natsuki était assise à une table entourée par les membres de sa famille. Elle fixait un parchemin et fronça les sourcils.

- C'est arrivé aujourd'hui.

Shizuru prit délicatement le parchemin

- Ce n'est pas l'écriture de Mère.

Nao fixa sa mère puis sa sœur

- Pensez-vous que nous devrions accepter ?

- C'est assez inattendu … Pourquoi aussi subitement ?

- Mère a peut-être compris.

Natsuki se frotta les mains.

- Nous avons quelques jours pour y réfléchir. Mais refuser ne fera qu'empirer la situation.

- Et si c'est un piège ?

Saeko prit à son tour le parchemin et examina les mots à l'intérieur.

- La situation décrite est assez déroutante.

- Plaît-il ?

- La personne ayant écrite cette lettre semble connaître parfaitement ce que j'ai vécu. Cela signifie que cette personne possède un âge mur.

- Cela fait-il une différence ?

Saeko fixa Nao.

- Cette personne était présente lors de la guerre … Et si ce qu'elle dit est vraie …

- Mais il ne peut pas être vrai !

Saeko fixa Shizuru qui perdit son calme.

- J'étais moi aussi présente et avec le recul, je ne suis pas sure que ce que j'ai vu soit la réalité.

Shizuru ferma les yeux, creusant dans sa mémoire.

- Je sais ce que j'ai vu. La flèche tirait par Kenta Kruger s'est logée dans la poitrine de mon père.

Saeko prit le parchemin dans ses mains.

- Espérons que tu te trompes pour le bien de tous Shizuru.

Un garde s'avança et s'inclina profondément.

- Alpha ! Des Otomes viennent pour vous demander de l'aide.

Natsuki fixa Shizuru puis hocha la tête à l'intention du garde.

- Faites-les venir.

Shizuru fixa les Otomes et fut surprise lorsqu'elle vit la personne lui faisant face.

- Chie ?

- Shizuru-Hime ! La gouvernante nous a demandé de vous retrouver. Je remercie Kami-sama que votre beauté ne soit pas fanée.

Shizuru rougit au propos du garde ce qui fit toussoter l'Alpha. Natsuki s'avança devant Chie et grogna.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Chie Harada, premier garde du corps de Shizuru-Hime. Et voici Mikoto qui est … Mikoto ?

Chie se retourna et remarqua l'absence de sa compagne de route. Natsuki fronça les sourcils.

- Où se trouve la deuxième Otome ?

- Je pense qu'elle est partie à la recherche de Mai.

Natsuki allait répliquer mais sentit une main entourant la sienne. Shizuru murmura à son oreille.

- Ara, il semblerait que Mikoto-san veut s'assurer que Mai va bien.

Chie hocha la tête.

- Shizuru-Hime. Nous devons rentrer avant que la guerre ne soit proclamée.

Natsuki fixa Chie qui déglutit difficilement.

- Serait-ce une menace ?

- Non … Juste que la gouvernante est en attente pour sa fille.

- Je doute que Mère se soucie vraiment de moi.

Chie compatit à la douleur de Shizuru.

- Elle s'inquiète vraiment pour vous douce Hime.

- Arrête d'utiliser ce genre de flatteries sur ma préférence si tu veux rester en vie !

Chie semblait déroutée.

- Préférence? … Je ne fais que servir votre … Préférence. Mon cœur n'a aucun intérêt pour elle.

Natsuki grogna de plus bel valant un léger rire de la part de Shizuru.

- Ma mère a envoyé une missive. N'êtes-vous pas au courant ?

- Non Shizuru-Hime.

- Shizuru est très bien Chie. Depuis combien de temps me cherchez-vous ?

Celle-ci se contenta de poursuivre.

- Depuis plusieurs jours. Nous avons retrouvé la directrice et sous-directrice et ensuite rencontré Midori et sa belle amie.

Natsuki sortit de son mutisme.

- Belle amie ?

- Aoi de son prénom … Elle est vraiment exceptionnelle. Pourrais-je profiter un peu de sa présence durant mon séjour ?

Natsuki secoua la tête mais ne dit rien de plus à ce sujet.

- Nous allons partir d'ici quelques jours vers les vôtres. Votre gouvernante souhaite nous recevoir.

Chie semblait surprise mais se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Dans ce cas, je profiterais de ses quelques jours de la compagnie d'Aoi.

_**Pendant ce temps, à quelques mètres de là.**_

Mikoto remonta une allée et sourit à la vue se présentant à elle. Elle s'avança et murmura telle une prière.

- Mai-Hime. Je suis heureuse que vous ne soyez pas blessée.

Mai se retourna et se figea à la vue de l'Otome.

- Mikoto ?

Celle-ci semblait surprise que Mai la connaisse et hocha la tête.

- Que faites-vous ici ?

- Chie était en charge de retrouver Shizuru-Hime mais moi je … Je m'inquiétais de votre sécurité Mai-Hime.

- Je ne suis pas une Hime.

Mikoto baissa la tête.

- C'est ce que vous êtes pour moi.

Mai rougit au commentaire mais ne trouva rien à dire. Mikoto poursuivit en secouant la tête.

- Quoi qu'il en soit … Je suis heureuse de vous savoir en vie. Mon cœur n'aurait pas supporté de vous perdre.

Sur ce, elle s'inclina et rejoint le château, sous le regard dérouté de Mai.

* * *

Aoi sentit une pression sur son bras et fit face à une Chie légèrement essoufflée. Elles étaient dans l'arrière court. Aoi et Midori ayant réalisées leur mission, elles devaient retourner à leur poste. Chie reprit un peu de contenance.

- Je voulais te dire au revoir Aoi.

Celle-ci mima quelques signes, le regard triste. Chie souffla et murmura sa requête.

- Tu ne peux pas rester un peu ici ?

Celle-ci secoua la tête. Chie frotta l'arrière de son cou puis embrassa la jeune femme sur les lèvres. Tout en la prenant dans ses bras, elle murmura doucement pour ne pas rompre la magie du moment.

- J'espère que cette fichue guerre s'arrêtera. Crois-moi, je ferais tout pour te revoir.

Aoi caressa doucement la joue de Chie et l'embrassa à son tour. Après plusieurs secondes, elle mima un dernier geste et se retira. Chie fixa la jeune femme s'éloigner et murmura à son tour.

- Je ne te laisserais pas m'attendre longtemps. Je t'en fais la promesse Aoi.

* * *

_**Chez les Otomes**_

Shizuma faisait les quatre cents pas dans son bureau. Ses éclaireurs lui avaient annoncé le passage de la frontière, depuis quelques jours, de deux jeunes filles et trois adultes. Maria fixa avec inquiétude la gouvernante.

- Vous devriez vous calmer gouvernante.

Celle-ci secoua la tête et hurla de frustration.

- Mais comment peux-tu être aussi calme !

- Des années d'expériences …

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter Maria.

- Cela te ferait le plus grand bien Shizuma. Ils sont venus pour nous rencontrer. C'est ce que tu voulais non ?

- Ils n'ont même pas envoyé l'Alpha !

- Selon les éclaireurs ta fille et petite-fille sont parmi eux. C'est le plus important non ?

Celle-ci se contenta de se diriger vers la fenêtre et de fixer la porte d'entrée de l'Académie.

- Ils seront bientôt là …

* * *

Shizuma avait vu juste. Quelques heures plus tard, elle eut le soulagement de voir sa fille et petite-fille en bonne santé. Malgré cela, elle ne put retenir sa colère.

- Maintenant que vous avez daigné revenir sur nos Terres. Pourrais-tu me dire ce qui t'es passée par la tête !

Shizuru baissa la tête bientôt imitée par sa fille. Shizuma porta son attention sur les trois autres intrus.

- J'ai demandé à rencontrer l'Alpha. Je ne traiterai qu'avec Kenta Kruger. Est-ce clair ?

Un coup sur la porte l'arrêta dans son énervement et elle fut surprise de voir Maria. Celle-ci s'inclina mais fut bientôt prise à parti.

- Ma … Maria c'est bien toi ?

Celle-ci se retourna et hocha la tête.

- Il est bon de te revoir Saeko.

- Mais comment ?

- Je suis au service de la gouvernante depuis plus de dix ans.

- Nous t'avons cherché partout.

- Je sais. Je suis désolée de ne pas m'être manifestée. Mais je voulais rester ici.

- Pourquoi vouloir rester sur cette terre nous ayant causé autant de douleur ?

Maria se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec un léger sourire. Natsuki fronça un instant les sourcils.

- Mère ? Qui est cette Otome ?

Maria rit légèrement et s'avança devant Natsuki tout en lui caressant la joue. Celle-ci se dégagea de l'emprise.

- Alors c'est donc ta fille …. Elle lui ressemble malgré qu'elle possède tes yeux.

Saeko se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Kenta a cru que tu étais morte.

Maria secoua la tête.

- Je voulais rester auprès de Shizuma pour la protéger.

- Shizuma ?

- La gouvernante Shizuma Viola.

Natsuki regardait l'interaction entre les deux femmes et émit difficilement.

- Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ?

Shizuru secoua la tête en signe d'incompréhension. Saeko, s'éclaircit la voix.

- C'est ta tante Natsuki. Maria Kruger.

- Kruger ? Non Maria ... Graceburt est un faux nom ?

- C'est le nom de jeune fille de ma défunte mère.

Natsuki resta stupéfaite, sans voix. Shizuru se rapprocha de sa mère.

- Etiez-vous au courant ?

Celle-ci hocha la tête et s'avança vers Haruna.

- Je suis heureuse de te revoir Haruna.

Elle s'avança vers Shizuru et désigna de la tête la jeune femme au côté d'Haruna.

- Qui est cette enfant ?

- C'est Fujimi Mère. Natsuki l'a élevé pendant toutes ses années.

Shizuma fixa l'enfant et sourit légèrement.

- Elle me ressemble dans mes plus jeunes années. Hormis les cheveux, c'est mon portrait tout craché. N'est-il pas vrai Maria ?

- La ressemblance est vraiment flagrante en effet.

Shizuma se reconcentra sur sa fille.

- C'est donc elle n'est-ce pas ?

Shizuma pointa du doigt Natsuki qui grogna suite à l'interpellation.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Ton loup.

Shizuru resta figée et fixa sa mère à la recherche de réponse.

- J'ai un jour trouvé ton journal. Mais je n'ai lu que la première page. Je ne voulais pas y croire mais au final … Il était tellement clair que tu n'aurais jamais pu survivre plusieurs mois dans cette forêt seule.

- Père était au courant ?

- Penses-tu réellement que ton père t'aurait laissé en vie s'il l'avait su ?

- Mais pourquoi …

- Car quoi que tu penses à mon égard, tu restes ma fille !

Shizuru resta figée par les propos de sa mère qui secoua la tête.

- Même si tu me détestes. Tu restes ma chair et mon sang.

- Shizuma …

Celle-ci s'assied et invita les autres membres à faire de même. Natsuki fixa Maria.

- Je regrette. Je ne comprends rien !

- Où est Kenta ?

Saeko répondit tristement.

- Il est mort Maria … Il a tué Anata Viola et s'est laissé mourir.

Maria souffla puis murmura difficilement.

- Ce n'est pas lui qui l'a tué … C'est moi.

Saeko fronça les sourcils mais se fit devancer par Shizuru.

- Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux.

Maria secoua la tête.

- Ce que tu as vu c'est une flèche, tirée de l'arc de mon frère, allant se loger dans le cœur de ton père.

Shizuru hocha la tête.

- J'ai poignardé ton père avant qu'il ne reçoive l'impact de la flèche. Il était mort avant que la flèche ne fasse son effet.

Shizuru fixa sa mère, devenue silencieuse.

- Vous le saviez ?

Celle-ci hocha la tête. Natsuki prit la parole avec un soupçon d'agacement dans la voix.

- Alors pourquoi maintenir cette guerre entre nos peuples ?

- Nous n'étions pas au courant pour la mort de Kenta … Il n'aurait jamais accepté d'arrêter cette guerre … Sans anéantir toute la lignée Viola.

Natsuki fixa sa tante. Celle-ci posa une main sur la jambe de l'ancienne Alphae.

- Je suis désolée Saeko. Si je l'avais su avant … Crois-moi que je serais venue pour pouvoir au moins dire au revoir à mon grand frère.

Shizuma porta son intention sur sa fille.

- Il méritait cette mort. Crois-moi que je l'aurais tué dans son sommeil si je n'avais pas été aussi faible … Maria m'a … Maria a eu le courage de faire ce que je n'aurais jamais réussi à faire.

- Et vous m'avez menti durant toutes ses années ?

Shizuru s'était relevée en prononçant ses paroles, la colère était percevable. Sa mère se leva à son tour aussi frustrée.

- Qui es-tu pour me faire la morale ! N'as-tu pas menti durant toutes ses années ?

Shizuru resta sans voix.

- Tu as toujours idolâtré ton père … Tu m'aurais encore plus détesté si tu avais su la vérité.

Natsuki se leva et enlaça Shizuru, tremblant de toute part.

- Je pense qu'il serait sage d'arrêter l'extermination entre nos deux peuples. Maintenant que la vérité a été révélée.

Haruna et Hikari fixèrent les adultes, se sentant légèrement exclues par cette discussion.

- M'man ?

Shizuru essuya les larmes sur ses joues et entra son regard dans celui de sa fille.

- Nous n'avons pas tout compris mais nous savons une chose. Hein Hikari ?

Hikari hocha la tête et poursuivit.

- Mère ?

Natsuki sourit et tendit l'oreille.

- Haruna et moi savons que nous vous aimons car nous possédons tous le même sang …

- Nous ne devons donc plus nous battre …

- Qui plus est, nous sommes l'avenir de nos peuples …

- Et refuserons une guerre l'une envers l'autre …

- Parce que nous sommes sœurs …

- Ma sœur est une Otome …

- Et ma sœur est un loup …

- Les Loups et les Otomes ne sont qu'un …

- Alors nous nous devons de réunifier nos peuples.

Natsuki et Shizuru enlacèrent chacune l'une de leur fille. Natsuki serra Haruna dans ses bras alors que Shizuru enlaça tendrement Hikari. Natsuki proclama sans bouger de sa position.

- Les Loups accepteront une unification s'ils sont au même rang que les Otomes.

Shizuru hocha la tête.

- Et en tant que future gouvernante, je ferais en sorte que les Otomes acceptent et respectent cette condition.

_**Note de l'auteur : l'épilogue la semaine prochaine.**_


	9. Futur

_**épilogue**_

- Tu l'as trouvé ?

- Mais non ! On va se faire tuer !

- Mais elle ne peut pas être loin !

- Qui ne peut pas être loin ?

Haruna et Hikari se retournèrent et se figèrent à la vue de leur mère. Haruna tenta timidement.

- Oh … On cherchait …. Natsuki-mama … Hein … Pas vrai Hikari ?

- H …. Hai ! Bon on va continuer à chercher …. Natsuki-mama. Hein Haruna ?

- Pourquoi me cherchez-vous ?

Hikari déglutit difficilement à la vue de Natsuki. Haruna tenta difficilement.

- On te chercher pour ….

- Un truc.

- Un truc ?

Natsuki embrassa Shizuru puis fixa ses deux filles âgées de 20 ans. Soudain son esprit fit tilt.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

Hikari commença une retraite.

- C'est … C'est bien pour cela qu'on te cherchait …. On a ….

- Ce qu'Hikari essaie de vous dire c'est que …

- On a …

- Perdu …

- C'n'est pas vraiment perdu c'est … On ignore …

- Oui on ignore est plus juste …

- Où se trouve ….

- Ara j'espère pour vous que vous n'allez pas nous dire ce que je pense. Croyez-moi que la punition sera salée si c'est le cas !

- CACHE-CACHE !

Hikari fixa Haruna qui avait crié ses paroles dans un seul souffle.

- Cache-cache ?

- Mais oui tu te souviens pas ? … Allez c'est à nous de chercher.

- Ah … Oui … Allons-y alors … Pour un cache-cache …

Sur ce, les deux jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent en courant. Shizuru fixa ses deux filles et secoua la tête.

- Elle a encore réussi à les semer.

Natsuki secoua la tête et embrassa Shizuru.

- Je sais où elle se trouve. Viens.

Le couple remonta plusieurs allées et se retrouvèrent dans un jardin. De là où elles étaient, elles entendaient deux femmes rire.

Natsuki s'avança et plaça ses deux mains sur les épaules d'une des deux femmes. Elle porta son attention sur Shizuru.

- Tu vois … Elle est ici. Il n'y a rien à craindre. Elle fait toujours cela.

Shizuru hocha la tête et s'installa à proximité de l'autre femme.

- Ma fille …. Je ne peux pas me passer d'elle. Quand pourra-t-elle enfin venir à l'Académie me voir ?

- Shizuma … Elle restera ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse voyager correctement et pas avant.

- C'est facile pour toi Saeko ! Tu l'as à longueur de journée. Je ne peux la voir que quelques jours par mois.

- Ara mère … Yukino et Haruka gèrent très bien l'Académie sans toi et moi. Tu pourrais rester ici plus de quelques jours par mois.

- Tu ne viens jamais à l'Académie Shizuru ! Si tous les Viola désertent … Même Maria ne comprend pas ta soudaine désertion de nos Terres ... Je dois au moins jouer mon rôle de gouvernante jusqu'à la fin.

- Dans ce cas ne te plains pas de ne pas la voir.

Shizuma secoua la tête mais rigola de nouveau.

- Je ne me lasserais jamais. Qu'elle est mignonne !

Natsuki murmura à l'oreille de sa mère.

- Elle est encore plus atteinte que toi. Je pensais pas que c'était possible.

- J'ai entendu Natsuki !

Celle-ci secoua la tête et s'assied à côté de sa mère. Shizuru observa un instant Saeko et sourit.

- Tu n'arriverais pas non plus à tenir un jour sans la voir.

- Comment pouvons-nous être loin de ce petit ange ? Impossible ...

Saeko tendit un enfant de cinq ans à Shizuru qui le berça tendrement.

- Fujimi … Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de rester dans ton lit ?

- Maman !

Shizuru embrassa l'enfant et le tendit à Natsuki. Celle-ci frotta le ventre de l'enfant.

- Okami !

Natsuki hocha la tête et câlina doucement l'enfant.

- Fujimi a du sang de loup … Restez dans une pièce fermée n'est pas dans notre habitude … Même pour faire une sieste. L'air libre est notre demeure.

Deux souffles saccagés arrêtèrent les adultes dans leurs discussions. Haruna avait les mains sur les genoux alors qu'Hikari avait la tête levée vers le ciel, cherchant une prise d'air rapide.

- Tout va bien vous deux ?

- Vas-y … Dis-lui.

- Ok ... Attends ! Pourquoi moi ?

- Tu pourras te transformer en loup ! A quatre pattes, tu cours plus vite que moi qui n'en ait que deux. C'est logique nan ?

- Mais …

- Pas de Mais ! La dernière fois c'est moi qui ai tout pris j'te signale !

- Très bien … Natsuki-mama … On a …

- Ce que veut dire Hikari c'est qu'on n'a ….. Perdue …

- … Fujimi.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient leur regard tourné vers le sol et attendaient la colère de l'alpha.

- Haru-Ane !

Haruna releva son regard et fit face à une jeune fille qui frappa dans ses mains.

- Hika-Ane !

Hikari se rapprocha de l'enfant.

- Mais bon sang on t'a cherché partout !

- Putain la trouille qu'on a eu !

- Ara un peu de retenu dans le langage mes filles.

Natsuki embrassa l'enfant aux cheveux châtains foncés et aux yeux ocre et murmura en rigolant légèrement.

- J'aimerais savoir comment votre sœur de cinq ans arrive à vous semer aussi facilement.

Les deux grognèrent en même temps valant un léger rire de la part des personnes présentes.

Natsuki se leva et s'installa à côté de Shizuru, Fujimi dans les bras. Elle embrassa sa moitié et prit délicatement sa main.

- Notre fille est un mélange parfait de nous deux. Que ce soit nos cheveux ou nos yeux … Nos caractères et même notre appartenance.

Saeko hocha la tête.

- Tu as fait l'exploit de réunir les trois possibilités d'enfants dans ta descendance ma fille.

- C'est pas Nao qui ferait cet exploit …

- Ara je crois que Nao en a assez avec un seul petit …

- Il est vrai que ma nièce est très active pour son âge.

Shizuma saisit sa petite-fille et continua l'observation de Saeko.

- Saeko a raison. Hikari possède le gène actif. Haruna ne possède pas le gène. Quant à Fujimi, elle possède le gène mais il n'est pas actif.

Shizuru hocha la tête et caressa les cheveux de sa plus jeune fille.

- Bien qu'elles sont toutes les trois différentes …. Le lien du sang est le plus fort des liens de ce monde.

Natsuki se leva et enferma ses deux grandes filles dans une étreinte tout en murmurant.

- Nous sommes toutes unies par le même lien. Notre lien …


End file.
